Kyubi Avenger
by Sypher
Summary: What if Neji killed Hinata in the chunin exams? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?
1. Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 1: Fallen Angel**

The jonin present saw the intent of the hit and moved as fast as their training allowed them. Maybe it was the slight hesitation on the part of some, or perhaps it was the underestimation of Neji's speed. But in the end it did not matter as the strike landed hard right over Hinata's heart

Hinata stumbled falling backwards blood pouring from her mouth Kurenai looking on in horror.

"Get the medics down here now," Kurenai cried out into the arena rushing to Hinata's side looking for any sign of life.

Kakashi, Guy and Hayate held onto Neji who remain stoic and unmoving, simply staring down at the unmoving body of his cousin. The many genin were in a wide range of emotions from the amused or apathetic Sound and Sand ninja to the utter shocked, distraught or furious Leaf genin. Kiba was being restrained by Asuma and Choji from leaping the rail and killing Neji where he stood. As Shikamaru was using his shadow to hold back the normally quiet Shino who had pulled a kunai and also had attempted to leap the rail trying to end the elder Hyuga's existence.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten were emitting a cross between screaming and crying with Lee yelling about his teammate's unyouthful behavior. The only one not saying anything was Naruto who remained still transfixed on Hinata's fallen body. He had encouraged her not to give up. He had urged her forward when she should have quit.

"It's all my fault," Naruto whispered to no one.

The medics carried Hinata away exchanging grim looks as the extent of the damage done was painfully obvious to the trained eye. By this time Shino had regained his composure but was still flanked by both Shikamaru and Lee just in case. Asuma had to knock Kiba out with a blow to the head and had laid him up against the wall, Akamaru whining by his master's side.

Kurenai rose from the floor and turned to see Neji with his usual neutral look across his face. Even after all he had done there was no remorse or any emotion for that matter. For Neji's part he had gone over the last few minutes in his head and had reached the only conclusion he could. If she was to die, then fate had decreed it. Fate had decided that she was to die by his hand. It would seem that even the great main branch of the family was not immune to fate. That thought led to the smallest of smile to cross Neji's lips. It did not go unnoticed.

"You son of a bitch," Kurenai screamed charging Neji. Guy and Kakashi went to stop her but it was Asuma that appeared before her, holding on as she struggled against him.

"Let me go Asuma! Don't you see the smile on that bastards face? He has to pay for what he's done," Kurenai screamed struggling against the grip of her fellow jonin.

"Killing him will not help Hinata," Asuma calmly whispered. "She may still live and if she does then she will need her sensei to be there for her, not locked away in the ANBU cells." Kurenai struggling ceased and calling on all her power she assumed a mask of neutrality. In some ways it was more frightening than her previous outburst of rage. Asuma led her to the infirmary with Shino being allowed to follow.

"What do we do Lord Hokage," a chunin proctor whispered to the distressed leader.

The third who was clasping the bridge of his nose with his fingers let out a long sigh. "There's nothing that we can do I'm afraid. Even if the girl dies, Neji did not break any rules as far as the chunin exams are concerned. Hinata did not submit and Neji had not yet been declared the winner of the match. Technically he did nothing wrong."

"But if she does die my lord, there will be a huge backlash from the Hyuga Clan," Ibiki whispered.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. If she does not survive, we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it. For now I want Neji Hyuga escorted from the tower and under guard for his own safety. We should also send for Hiashi in case his daughter takes a turn for the worst."

"Very well my lord I'll see to it," Ibiki said signaling two ANBU to his side. "Hawk I want you to bring Neji Hyuga to headquarters until this mess blows over. I want him under guard at all times, no one is to get to him understood?"

"Yes sir," the ANBU said disappearing and reappearing next to Neji, the two of them vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Rabbit," Ibiki said turning to his other subordinate, "inform Lord Hiashi Hyuga that his daughter has been gravely injured and she may not have long to live."

Rabbit said nothing just simply bowing and disappearing in another swirl of leaves.

**Hyuga Mansion**

Hiashi stood in his training dojo across from his youngest daughter Hanabi. Unlike her sister, Hanabi was a true genius in the art of the gentle fist and near prodigy level in her use of the byakugan. Although his eldest daughter was competing in her first chunin exams in her rookie year he was far from impressed. She was too timid and frail to make it far and had no doubt been dragged along by her brutish Inuzuka teammate.

He had such high hopes for his eldest child but had learned long ago she did not have the will to be a powerful ninja or a suitable heir. Hanabi was now the future of the clan and it was why he now focused all his energy and time forming his new heir for her task at hand.

They were about to begin the second part of Hanabi's training when a branch member interrupted.

"My apologizes Lord Hiashi, but an ANBU messenger is here from the Hokage," the servant said bowing.

"ANBU," Hiashi questioned, "very well send him in at once."

The servant bowed and left the room, a moment later a tall ANBU in a rabbit mask walked in.

"Lord Hiashi," the masked man said bowing, "your presence is requested at the tower in training area forty-four."

"The forest of death? What for," Hiashi said quirking an eyebrow.

"It regards your daughter, Hinata Hyuga," the ANBU said nervously.

"What has she done now," Hiashi asked somewhat annoyed.

"She has been gravely wounded and she may not have much longer to live. The Hokage has asked that you please hurry," Rabbit said bowing once again and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata," Hiashi said shocked.

**Forest of Death Tower Infirmary**

Hiashi and Hanabi both stood over Hinata's bed looking down on her pale form. Hiashi had not wanted Hanabi to see her sister in such a state, but Hanabi had insisted she be there. The doctors had explained that the damage to her heart was irreversible and within a few hours it would give out from the stress and she would die.

Looking down on his daughters face he was reminded of her mother when she had died just after giving birth to Hanabi. She had always looked so much like her mother and in a way it was like watching his wife die all over again. Hanabi looked stoic as ever trying desperately to hold her composure. She did not like to be seen as weak and she refuse to allow others to see that side of her.

Hinata's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them to the harsh white lights of the medical ward. She could feel a sharp pain in her chest and did not remember much of the end of her match. But she knew she had lost, that she was a failure once again. Opening her eyes further, she saw that her father and Hanabi were both by her side. She let out a small squeak of surprise quickly turning her head in embarrassment. It was then she felt a hand grasp her own. Turning back she saw Hanabi was holding her hand. Looking at her sister's face, she saw…tears?

"Hanabi," Hinata said unsure.

"I'm…sorry," Hanabi whimpered, releasing Hinata's hand and wiping her face before running off.

Hinata looked up to her father confused and saw he was giving her a grim look. He was disappointed in her once again. Perhaps she was to be sent to the branch family to be branded and that was why Hanabi seemed so upset.

"I have failed you father," Hinata said solemnly. "For that I apologize."

Hiashi heart snapped in that instant as he quickly knelt and embraced his daughter. Hinata was shocked by the sudden show of affection, but even further shocked by the fact that her father was crying, his tears dripping onto her shoulder.

"No my daughter," Hiashi sobbed holding her tighter; "it is I who have failed you. For too long I was blinded by foolish pride. I beg you to please forgive me Hinata."

Hinata was nearly too shocked to move, but eventually she returned his embrace and began to cry herself as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "There is nothing to forgive," she said quietly, "you are my father and I will always love you."

Hiashi released his daughter and regained his composure still holding her hand. Hinata smiled up at him for the first time since he could ever remember before succumbing to a fit of coughing. Hiashi panicked and began screaming for the medics who rushed to Hinata's side trying to get her stable. Hinata saw her hands were covered in the blood she was coughing up and looked up to her father to see the same grim look as before.

"There's something wrong isn't there," Hinata asked putting two and two together. Hiashi remained silent. Hinata closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "how long do I have," she asked.

Hiashi closed his eyes dropping his arms to his side, "a few hours. There is nothing that can be done, I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata remained quiet, her eyes still closed the only sound in the room her breathing. Finally after a few moments to herself see opened her eyes and looked up to her father.

"There are some people I wish to speak too," Hinata said calmly. "Of course," came the reply.

**A few minutes later**

Team eight was gathered by Hinata's bedside trying their best to put up a strong front. Kiba stood still hoping his anger would prevent him from completely breaking. Shino stood calmly his emotions hidden by his stoic mask. Kurenai was trying to hold on but the tears were threatening to fall as she held Hinata's hand. Akamaru was the only one not betraying his emotions as he whined and nuzzled Hinata's free hand as he sat in her lap.

Hiashi had informed them of Hinata's condition much to the shock of her team and sensei and had excused himself to allow some privacy as well as to speak with the Hokage.

The team sat in silence no one sure really what to say. Eventually Kiba could take it no longer.

"I swear Hinata, that bastard will pay for what he's done," Kiba said slamming his fist together. Shino said nothing but placed a hand on Kiba shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Kiba I want you and Shino to promise me that you will not do anything that will get yourselves in trouble," Hinata said looking into both their eyes. "Swear to me that you will not let vengeance consume you both."

"But Hinata," Kiba began.

"Swear to me," Hinata said tears dripping down her face.

"I…I swear," Kiba said choked.

"You have my word Hinata," Shino said removing his glasses. "I will not break the laws of this village in the name of revenge. But I make no promises if I meet your cousin in the finals," Shino said replacing his sunglasses.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding and turned to her sensei. In many ways she had been a mother for Hinata and it pained her to see Kurenai with that dead expression on her face.

"And what about you sensei," Hinata asked gripping Kurenai's hand tighter. Kurenai could no longer hold back the flood as she bent down to embrace the girl she considered a daughter.

"You really are to kind for your own good Hinata," Kurenai sobbed.

"I know sensei, I can't help myself," Hinata said both laughing and crying.

**With the Hokage**

The third was standing out on the balcony that overlooked the vast forest that surrounded the tower. His ever present pipe was lit as he contemplated his next course of action. He felt a familiar presence behind him as he blew out another plume of smoke.

"It seems we have a sever situation Lord Hiashi."

"My nephew will be responsible for my daughter's death in a few hours Lord Hokage. That is hardly what I would call simply sever," Hiashi spat.

"What are your intentions for the boy," the elder man said not turning around.

"He has killed the heir to the clan, if I wished I could activate his seal and kill him," Hiashi said plainly.

"Would you," Sarutobi pried.

"If I did, it would be looked on as cold blooded murder and would result in perhaps the branch family having a case to have the seal removed for fear of their lives," Hiashi said crossing his arms. "Neji has acted within the parameters of the chunin exam rules and he has not done anything wrong from a technical stand point."

"A fine explanation and summary but that does not answer my question," Sarutobi said putting out his pipe. "I would not blame you if took your revenge being a father myself, but as Hokage, such actions might result in a clan civil war. One that could result in one of our most powerful clans devouring itself and opening the way for our enemies to destroy us."

"My daughter will be dead in a few hours and you ask that her killer go free when with just a movement of my hand justice can be achieved?"

"Vengeance shall be achieved," Sarutobi corrected. "We may bring Neji before a tribunal to hear his case and if need be dispense his punishment, but I cannot allow vigilante justice to decide who is guilty and who is not."

"But as I have already said, technically he has done nothing wrong. Save your trial and tribunal, I do not wish to waste the villages time," Hiashi said turning to leave.

"Please Lord Hiashi, I know the anger and grief you're feeling, but I won't allow this village to be compromised because of revenge. Neji will be placed under ANBU guard for the time being. If something were to happen to him in the mean time, I would be forced to intervene in clan affairs for the greater good of the village. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course…Lord Hokage," Hiashi said leaving.

**Forest of Death Tower Infirmary**

Hiashi returned to the area Hinata was being kept in a foul mood. How dare the Hokage assume to meddle in clan affairs. Of course, the old man was right. Killing Neji would cause a panic within the branch house. If his own nephew could be killed for what he was sure Neji would claim as an accident, then what about them. They would petition the Hokage and the council to lift the seal on branch members out of fear from a grief crazed clan head. Or worse the branch family might even attempt a desperate coup against the main house. No matter, one way or another justice would be done, he would see to that.

He was about to enter Hinata's room when he saw her speaking with the Kyubi child. Though he held no real ill will towards the boy, he felt a boy of his reputation was best kept away from his family. He was rather surprised that Hinata had requested to speak with him in the first place. Curiosity got the best of him as he snuck towards the door to eavesdrop.

Naruto stood silently unsure of what to say. A medic had come out and told him that Hinata had requested his presence down in the infirmary. He arrived and had seen the rest of team eight around the girl looking down with Kurenai sensei crying. He had turned to leave feeling he was intruding when Hinata had notice him and called him over. Kiba and Shino were not quite sure why Naruto was there, but Kurenai had given him an odd look before ushering the two boys out of the room in order to give them some privacy much to Hinata's embarrassment, Naruto confusion and Kiba's chagrin.

They stood in silence for awhile with Naruto unsure of what to say and Hinata unable to put words together. Hinata was surprisingly the one to break the ice.

"They say I'm going to die soon," she said nonchalantly.

Naruto's head snapped up and he took a step back as if struck. He saw the resigned look on her face and decided that this was not some sick joke.

"I'm sure they'll find a way to fix you," Naruto said unsure of his own words.

"No, the damage is too great. In a few hours, my heart will give out and I'll die."

She said it so calmly that Naruto couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

"It isn't true, they just aren't trying hard enough. I'll get those doctors down here and get them working twice as hard," Naruto said turning to do just that.

"Please," Hinata said softly. The request froze Naruto in his place as he turned to see her smiling at him with a small but genuine smile. "I don't have much time and…I wanted to tell you something I should have a long time ago."

Naruto paused and stepped forward as Hinata motioned for him to take a seat next to her. He sat and patiently waited for her to begin.

"Ever since we first entered the academy, I've always...admired you," Hinata began.

"You have," Naruto asked somewhat bewildered.

"Yes. I used to follow you to the small training ground you used and watched you train yourself. Even if you didn't have the skills of the others, you never gave up and you never quit."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the girl that he had never truly notice until her fight with Neji and now she was telling him she had been following him around since the academy.

"You were so determined and no matter what, even if you failed you still continued to try. I wanted that determination for myself, I wanted your approval."

"Why didn't you tell me this before," Naruto asked saddened.

"I tried too but I never had the courage to do so. Usually I would get nervous, stutter and babble or worst faint."

"But you're not doing that now."

"Death has a way of giving a person new found resolve," Hinata said showing a small smirk.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said…," Naruto began.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt and instead I left you alone."

"I wish I had known before, if only because I would have had another friend in my life. Another precious person to protect," Naruto said grasping Hinata's hand.

Hinata's hand closed around Naruto's as she basked in this moment taking it for all it was worth. Looking into his eyes, she smiled before clutching her chest from a sharp pain.

"Are you okay Hinata," Naruto said grabbing her shoulder. Hinata breathed deeply and calmed herself before answering.

"I'll be fine for now. Naruto could you please find my team and sister and bring them here. Father should be returning shortly and I'd like to spend some more time with all of you."

Naruto nodded and headed for the door. Hiashi backed away and watched as the young man headed down the hall before being stopped by an ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the mask ninja asked.

"Yes," came a wary reply.

"Lord Hokage has sent me to inform you of your placement in the tournament. Your opponent is Neji Hyuga, you will have one month to prepare before competing in the finals."

Without waiting for a response the ANBU disappeared leaving a silent Naruto and an intrigued Hiashi. Hiashi watched as Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster, slashing his hand squeezing the blood through his fingers.

"I swear by my blood Hinata. I will break that bastard for what he's done to you."

Hiashi watch as Naruto went in search of team eight and his youngest daughter a plan forming in his head.

"That boy is the answer to my problem. He shall be an avenger, a sword of justice," Hiashi muttered to himself.

**Two hours later**

Team eight, Naruto, Hanabi and Hiashi stood by Hinata's side sharing old stories and memories of a better time. Soon the pain and coughing fits became too much for Hinata and the medics gave her medicine to dull the pain as best they could. She was starting to feel tired as she looked up at the faces around her bed and smiled.

"Please look after those two Kurenai sensei," Hinata said quietly to her teacher, "you know Kiba can be quite foolish at times and Shino needs to open up more."

Kurenai smiled brushing a strand of hair from Hinata's face tears once again flowing down here own.

"Don't forget your promises to me you two," Hinata said turning to Kiba and Shino. "Take care of one another and Kurenai sensei."

Kiba hid his face in his sleeve nodding with Shino simply nodding his head as well.

Hinata turned to Hanabi who rushed to her sister hugging her tightly. Hinata stroked her sister's long hair whispering into her ear. "Become strong Hanabi and be the great clan head I know you'll be. And please try to smile more; it suits you better than that scowl."

Hanabi couldn't help but laugh into her sister's shoulder releasing her and taking her place next to her father. Hinata's eyes met her fathers and she saw the man she had not seen in years.

"I love you father, never forget that," Hinata said weakly. Hiashi bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "I will always remember," he said quietly.

Naruto watched the scene unfold feeling almost guilty as if he were intruding on a moment meant just for them. As if he didn't belong among friends and family saying goodbye to their sister, daughter and friend. Hinata looked towards Naruto and held out her hand which he took ever so gently.

"No matter what happens Naruto…promise…promise me you won't change. Promise me…you'll continue to be full of hope and give hope to others."

"Of course I promise. I never go back on my word, it's my ninja way."

"It's our ninja way," Hinata said smiling.

Thirty minutes later, surrounded by those precious to her, Hinata Hyuga, genin of Konoha, daughter, sister, teammate, friend passed away.

**What does Hiashi have in store for Naruto? How will Neji and the other genin react to Hinata's death? Find out next time. Read and review people and let me know what you think.**


	2. The aftermath and the avenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath and the Avenger**

In order to protect the secrets of the byakugan it was a custom for the dead to be cremated and placed inside the clan's mausoleum that stood in a secluded area of the Hyuga estate. The funeral was attended by the clan heads and the other members of the council as well as the Hokage and the rookie nine. Kurenai stood surrounded by the genin who all wore black bands on their arms in mourning. Sakura and Ino had worn theirs around their necks in honor of Hinata.

The Hokage spoke saying that Hinata's death was a tragedy and that the village had lost not only a great ninja, but also a kind heart who had always strove to protect the ones she loved. Hiashi spoke candidly about the loss of a daughter he had taken for granted but had ultimately found in her forgiveness and the unconditional love of a child to their parent.

The speeches while touching and grand were more or less noise for many gathered there. Each trying to deal with the loss of a person some had regarded as family and those that had never regarded her at all. The service ended with Hinata's remains sealed behind a shimmering slab of white marble, those present dispersing to ponder the aftermath of the passing storm.

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai sat at a small table in the corner of the bar already on her second bottle of sake. The lighting was low and her black dress hid her in the shadows which suited her seeing as she was trying to avoid any and all contact outside of her waitress.

The alcohol began to take her back through the memories of when she had first met Hinata. Hiashi had coolly dismissed the girl as a lost cause and a waste of his time. Kurenai was meant to turn Hinata into at least a capable ninja, one who would not bring shame to the "mighty" house of Hyuga. She remembered the look of shock and embarrassment whenever she had given the girl any praise of her abilities; as if no one ever before had told her she had done well and should be commended. Thinking back on it, no one probably ever had.

Pleasant thought melted into anger as that final fight flashed in her mind. The feeling of pride as Hinata stood up for herself, refusing to back down. Only to have that feeling replaced with fear and terror as she saw Hinata receive the death blow on the arena floor herself just a few feet away. Then there was that boy, that killer with the slightest smirk across his face relishing every moment of her pain.

The sake bottle in Kurenai's hand shattered snapping her from her thoughts. Looking down she saw a few shards of glass digging into her trembling hand.

"Great," Kurenai huffed to herself pulling out the glass and wrapping the wound in a piece of bandage she tore from her wrist wraps. She was about to call the waitress for another bottle when she sensed the presence of someone she defiantly did not feel like talking to right now.

"You know, normally when you want to get the sake out of the bottle you just pull off the cap," Anko said sliding into the seat across from Kurenai grinning.

"I'm not in the mood, go away," Kurenai not looking to her friend.

"Come on don't be like that. Look," Anko chirped pulling out two sake bottles, "I brought reinforcements."

Not wanting to argue, Kurenai extended her hand and took one of the bottles. Anko tapped her bottle with Kurenai's and took a few healthy gulps and much to her surprise watched Kurenai do the same.

"So," Anko began playing with the bottle, "how long is it going to be before you forgive yourself and move on?"

"If this is your idea of trying to help you're going to need a lot more sake and a few lessons in tact," Kurenai sighed taking another drink.

"Genin die in the chunin exams," Anko said becoming serious. "Between that snake and the sand team we have more bodies than the last four chunin exams combined."

"You're not a sensei you wouldn't understand," Kurenai said dismissively.

"I've lost comrades and friends to this life the same as you have," Anko said putting her bottle down, "I understand pain better than anyone, so don't act as if your loss is any different."

"Because Hinata to me was more than just a student, she was like a daughter," Kurenai hissed, "when I saw her struck down it was like watching a member of my family murdered before my eyes. Tell me Anko, you've been an orphan your entire life, what do you know about losing family."

Kurenai couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She just wanted to hurt someone in that moment and the look on Anko's face was proof enough she had succeeded.

"Oh god Anko…I'm so sorry," Kurenai choked burying her face in her hands, "I'm a terrible person."

"No," Anko said gently placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "But when I look in your eyes I see something that scares me. It's a look of pure hatred and the all consuming need for revenge. A need that you would betray your life and all those important to you just to see it carried out."

Kurenai looked up and saw the pain and anguish in Anko's face she had not seen since she first reached out to her six years earlier.

"I had that look for years until a young red eyed chunin saw me drinking myself away in a bar and sat down to talk some sense into me," Anko said her ever present grin on her face.

"The first and only time you've ever listened to me," Kurenai said taking another sip from her bottle.

"To be honest the only reason I let you even sit down was because I thought you were making a pass at me and I was curious," Anko giggled sticking out her tongue.

"Must you ruin everything," Kurenai said shaking her head but smiling.

**With Kiba and Shino**

Kiba sat on a small hill that overlooked training ground eight. Akamaru lay curled in ball sleeping to the sounds of the stream that cut through the training grounds by his side. This used to be the spot where team eight would break for lunch or rest during training. There always seemed to be a cool breeze at the top of the small knoll and it was a pleasant place to relax.

But those days belonged to the old team eight whose days it seemed were numbered. Soon they would receive a replacement member and the team eight he knew would be no more. Staring out at the field before him, a creeping and horrible feeling wretched inside his gut. Kiba felt guilty and he couldn't understand why. He had warned her to surrender to Neji if they met in the preliminaries. He had also told her to surrender if she went up against Gaara. Somehow he had the feeling she would have surrendered to Gaara. But she just couldn't bring herself to yield to her cousin. What could he have done?

His thoughts were interrupted as his nose caught wind of the familiar smell of kikaichū bugs. Kiba didn't turn to greet his teammate instead just staring off into the grass and water of the grounds. Shino walked behind Kiba and joined him in his silent reflection, the sun glinting off his glasses and a slight breeze rustling his hair.

Normally Kiba would be rambling on and on about no particular subject to no one in particular, but the somber tone of the day's events had seemed to silence the young Inuzuka leaving the stoic Aburame to break the ice.

"I sense that you have a strange feeling of guilt. Why? Because I also share these feelings," Shino said continuing to overlook the grounds.

This caught Kiba's attention, who rose and turned to face Shino. "I don't understand why I feel this way. There was nothing I could have done. I warned her not to fight Neji, but in the end she made her choice. So why does it feel as if I've betrayed her."

"Perhaps it has to do with the way our clans view the world," Shino explained adjusting his sunglasses. "How so? The Inuzuka believe in loyalty and protection of the pack, the pack not simply referring to one's own family but extending to mean friends and to a greater extent the village itself. Similarly the Aburame Clan believes in the individual performing for the greater good of the hive. As with the Inuzuka, the hive meaning not only my own family, but all individuals within the village itself."

"But what does that have to do with Hinata," Kiba asked confused.

"When was Hinata's fight over," Shino asked quietly.

"I don't understand your question."

"Was it over when the fatal blow was struck? Or was it over minutes earlier when her chakra points had been blocked and she had received a severe injury to her lungs? In between those two points either one of us could have interfered on Hinata's behalf and stopped the fight. Why didn't we? Because doing so would possible humiliate Hinata and would have shattered her already fragile self esteem."

"Better that than death," Kiba snarled.

"We had no idea things would take such an ugly turn. We chose not to interfere because we believed we were doing what was right for Hinata. The truth of the matter is that we cannot predict the future and supporting Hinata and believing in her was the right course of action. No one could believe that Neji would strike down not only a fellow Leaf ninja, but his cousin in cold blood."

"So it is our fault," Kiba said turning his back on Shino, "we failed her."

"No, we supported our friends desire to stand on her own two feet against the embodiment of her families resentment. I would never take that away from her."

Kiba said nothing, sitting again in silence watching the sun set over the tree line. Shino remained by his side realizing that one, the discussion would have to wait for another time and two, forgiveness of ones self was truly the hardest to achieve.

**With Sakura and Ino**

The two friends turned rivals turned friends had left the funeral and walked aimlessly through the village. Honestly neither of them had been very good friends with Hinata and barley spoke to her during their academy days. If asked what they liked about the girl, they would probably tell you it was that she didn't seem to like Sasuke.

It was that line of thinking that left them sick to their stomachs. What kind of shallow and cold people had they become? For years, ninja life was the life that existed in movies and bedtime stories. Great people doing incredible things and receiving the praise and glory of a grateful nation. Then Sasuke's family, no his entire clan, was killed in a single night. Then you're forced to kill an enemy ninja for the first time enjoying sleepless nights or horrible nightmares. Then a girl you barley spoke to in class is struck dead by her cousin right before your eyes.

That moment had made it abundantly clear, story time was over. Both knew that if they had not fought each other they would have lost to any of the other ninja during the preliminaries. If they had gone up against the Sand or Sound genin, there was a good chance they would have been killed.

"When did we get so weak," Sakura moaned more to herself than Ino.

"Speak for yourself forehead," Ino said her nose in the air.

"I'm serious Ino. That could have been one of us lying on that floor," Sakura said touching her black band. "We were the weakest ones left after the second test. Even Hinata could have struck us down just as easily as Neji had done to her."

"All we need is more training," Ino said brushing Sakura off.

"What we need is to get serious," Sakura said glaring at her friend.

The two began bickering in the street, not minding their surroundings, and collided with a girl coming from the hospital.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was…," Tenten began before freezing. She recognized the two girls from the chunin exams and noted their black dresses and the black band tied around their necks. "Something someone would wear to a funeral," Tenten mentally cringed.

Sakura and Ino immediately recognized Tenten and saw the look of fear and regret on her face. No doubt she had believed Hinata had been their good friend when in truth they had probably spoken three words between the two of them to Hinata through six years of the academy.

"Oh no need to apologize," Sakura said quickly, "it's our fault for arguing and not watching where we were going. Ino and I were actually headed to this little tea shop they say has the best little pastries in the village. Would you like to join us?

Tenten was unsure whether to accept or not, seeing as she barely knew these girls or the dubious circumstances they had met under. All protest died as she was dragged along by the duo, sat at a table with a cup of green tea and a plate of indeed, the best little pastries in the village. They sat in a silence that moved from awkward to uncomfortable, until Ino decided to open a dialogue.

"Were you visiting Lee," Ino asked noticing she had come from the direction of the hospital.

"Yes I was," Tenten said lowering her eyes. The last few days had been trying to say the least. First she had been pummeled during her preliminary match in a humiliating loss. Then she watched as her teammate killed his cousin only to be whisked away by ANBU to god knows where with jonin and genin screaming for his blood. Then she watched as her other teammate was nearly killed as well and was injured so severely that he may never walk again let alone being able to serve as a ninja. Tenten was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Ino's follow up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," Tenten said shaking the cobwebs free.

"I asked, how is he doing," Ino asked again.

"He's stable for now," Tenten said putting on a small fake smile, "as stable as Lee can get I suppose. The nurses caught him trying to do one armed pushups in his room."

"In his condition? Is he crazy," Sakura asked shaking her head.

"It helps when you train with Guy sensei," Tenten said shrugging her shoulders. "But you can't argue with the results. I know I'm a hundred times stronger since I began training under Guy sensei." Suddenly a light click on in Ino's head.

"Hey Sakura, what is team sevens status as of this month?"

"We're off team assignment until after the chunin exams," Sakura said sipping her tea, "Sasuke is being trained by Kakashi sensei for the month and Naruto is being assigned a special tutor."

"It's the same for my team. Shikamaru is being trained by Asuma sensei for the month with Choji and I on the reserved genin list. What about you Tenten?"

"Well Lee is to be restricted to bed rest for at least six weeks and nobody has seen Neji since…the preliminaries. Guy sensei said he wouldn't train Neji because he broke his promise to him," Tenten explained sadly.

"That's perfect," Ino said clasping her hands together, "since we're on leave and your team is shelved…"

"INO," Sakura shouted punching her friend in the arm.

"Ow, I'm just saying that since we're available, maybe we could get Guy sensei to give us some extra training for the month," Ino said rubbing her arm.

"Well I could ask," Tenten said rubbing her chin, "Guy sensei would never pass up the opportunity to train new students. Are you sure you want to go through with his method though?"

"It'll only be for a month, how hard could it be," Ino said shrugging.

"Okay then," Tenten said trying not to smirk, "I'll see what I can do."

"Well okay then," Ino chirped holding up her cup, "to new friends and new beginnings."

"To new friends and new beginnings," Sakura and Tenten replied toasting each other.

**With Hanabi**

Hanabi had spent the day sifting through Hinata's room and trying desperately to piece together who her sister was. All the day had produced was a closet of baggy clothes and a collection of pressed wild flowers. Hanabi thought to track down some of her sister's friends when she realized she didn't know their names. One was an Inuzuka and the other was an Aburame but aside from that she had nothing to go on.

Although they were sisters, they never really spoke to one another. After all, Hanabi had concerned herself with Hinata's affairs about as much as she concerned herself with the affairs of the servants in her home. Hinata was for all intents and purposes a stranger and the thought that she knew so little about her own sister was maddening.

Wandering, she came across the small garden that was right outside her sister's room to think about her current dilemma. The garden itself was peaceful but smaller compared to the lavish grounds of the Hyuga compound. A glade of green grass surrounding a small lake full of koi fish with a stone path leading to a small stone bench surrounded on either side by lavender flowers. She took notice of the large stacks of flowers by the base of the bench and was about to give a closer look when she saw a young woman from the branch family arrive carrying a bundle of lavender flowers.

Hanabi watched as the women approached the bench, kneeling and placing the flowers gently with the others and bowing her head in a silent prayer. Hanabi recognized her as Yuko, a distant cousin although beyond that she really didn't know the woman. Yuko finished with her respects, rose and turned to leave. Before she was out of sight curiosity had gotten the better of Hanabi as she called out to the departing woman.

"Excuse me Yuko, but may I speak with you a moment", Hanabi said as regally as she had been trained.

Yuko turned, a look of nervous fear on her face before smiling politely and bowing.

"Forgive me Lady Hanabi, I did not see you there. How may I be of service," she said approaching the young girl.

"I was curious as to why there were so many lavender flowers placed beside that bench. I then saw you also lay flowers as well as seeming to pay your respects to someone," Hanabi said motioning to the bench.

Again a look of fear crossed Yuko's face as well as one of hesitation. See looked to the bench and back to the small girl before her before sighing.

"I and some of the other members of the branch family have brought these flowers here in honor of your sister. This was her favorite place in the entire compound and lavender flowers were always her favorite as well," Yuko explained.

"But why do this in secret, surely father would not object to you placing flowers at her tomb," asked confused.

"It is not from Lord Hiashi that we keep our actions secret," Yuko said kneeling to face Hanabi. "There are those within the branch family that would frown upon our actions. They are blinded by hate towards the main family and never came to know Hinata as we have, the kind young girl who treated us as family rather than servants."

Hanabi's gaze lowered to the floor at those final words. She had treated the branch family with as much indifference as she had Hinata, perhaps even worse. To her these people were not her cousins, aunts or uncles; they were the bodyguards who looked after her when father was away. Or the sentry keeping watch over the compound at night. Even Yuko was only known to her as the woman who tutored her in tea ceremonies.

But Hinata had been more to them than just Lady Hinata daughter of Lord Hiashi. She was their cousin or niece or granddaughter, a member of their family. The bitter realization that her own sister was closer to the branch family instead of her immediate one was a large pill to swallow. But despite her own indifference, Hinata still loved her and had watched over her. She had faith in her and had entrusted that she would look out for the clan, branch family and main. The last words of her sister echoing in her head, she rushed forward and hugged Yuko much to Yuko's and her own surprise.

"Please," Hanabi said quietly, "please tell me about my sister."

A sad smile crossed Yuko's lips as she took the young heiresses hand and led her to the small stone bench surrounded by lavender flowers.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha district hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground. He had never really spoken with Hinata during their time at the academy and felt a bit out of place attending her funeral. But he was the last Uchiha and the clan had to be represented, especially with an invitation from the Hyuga clan head himself.

Thinking back on his academy days, he could never remember her among the many fan girls who had hounded him day after day. In fact she never really gave the feeling that she was interested in him at all. She, unlike most of the girls in his class, was quiet and soft spoken. The only time she said anything was when Iruka had called on her and even then she spoke in a tone slightly higher than whispering.

Sasuke continued his musings until coming to the lake just outside the Uchiha district. It was at this lake he had learned his first fire jutsu and had felt for the first time he had excelled Itachi at something. He looked to the dock that extended into the water and saw a blond figure garbed in black sitting on the wharfs edge. Having nothing better to do he made his way down the stone staircase coming to a halt just behind his teammate.

"What are you doing here dead last, shouldn't you be stuffing your face with noodles right about now," Sasuke said smirking.

He waited for Naruto to jump up and deliver his usual angry retort but the reaction he was looking for never came.

"I'm not that hungry," Naruto said quietly not turning around.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared to be replaced by a slight look of worry. He had never really talked with Naruto since the preliminaries. He had won his match and had passed out due to exhaustion. He woke up a day later in the hospital and had been told that Hinata had been killed and that he had been invited as a clan head to her funeral. Naruto had said nothing and all Sakura could tell him was that Naruto had been allowed to speak with Hinata before she had died.

Sakura had told him Naruto had been acting strange, but he had brushed it off because Naruto acting strange was nothing new. But the way Naruto was carrying himself was worst than strange. He seemed almost dead inside. Although he could have pried further, he knew Naruto would tell him what was wrong only if he wanted too so he elected to simply allow this drama to play out.

Taking a seat next to his less hyperactive teammate, he took in the sunset as it danced over the water. The comfortable silence lasted quite awhile with Naruto seemingly lost in his own thoughts and Sasuke either uncaring or unfazed by the lack of conversation. Seeming to have reached a conclusion, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Do you remember our mission to wave," Naruto asked still staring across the water.

"That wasn't a mission you just forget," Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Do you remember anything that happened when you jumped in front of me to shield me from Haku's attack?"

"Not really," Sasuke said closing his eyes. "I remember taking the senbon needles and I blacked out. I woke up to Sakura crushing me and the battle was over."

"Did Kakashi sensei or Sakura tell you anything of what happened when you were out?"

"Not really, Sakura said the fog obscured her vision so she couldn't see and Kakashi just kept changing the subject anytime I asked him," Sasuke said somewhat annoyed. "What happened?"

"After you took the hit for me you had collapsed. I asked why you had done it and you said you didn't know, that you're body just moved on its own. You told me you hated me and…you told me about the man you needed to kill, about your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he did not remember telling Naruto about his brother. He turned to see Naruto still looking across the lake.

"The last thing you said was for me to not die as well. I thought you were dead and I had made a promise that I would take up your dream as well and to kill your brother."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Naruto go to such lengths for someone who he knew only as a teammate? To promise to kill a man he had never met because it was the dream of a fallen comrade.

"I don't understand? Why would you do that?"

"Because I saw you as a rival for the longest time and I pushed myself so I could one day overtake you, to have you look at me as an equal. I never had a family, but the idea of me chasing after you seemed to be like a younger brother chasing an older one. A jealousy that one sibling can have for another."

The last part struck a chord within Sasuke as he remembered the days of a simpler childhood when he would bother Itachi to show him something cool or teach him a shuriken trick. The days when he still had his older brother.

"I thought that because of that," Naruto continued, "we could understand one another. But I was wrong. You said you were an avenger and I thought I knew what that meant. I never truly did understand until I watched another precious person die, with me helpless to do anything about it."

Naruto rose with the entranced Uchiha standing with him, Sasuke looking at the dead last in a new light.

"I swore on my blood I would avenge her Sasuke," Naruto said looking at his hand. "I'm going to kill Neji for what he's done."

The calm manner in which Naruto said this is what sent a chill up Sasuke's spine. A declaration that should have been boiling over with malice delivered with an icy undertone that would make even Itachi proud. Looking at Naruto now was like looking into a mirror for Sasuke and for the first time in his life he saw the pain and hatred he hid from the world.

Sasuke wanted to say something but what could he say. The speech he sometimes received that the path of the avenger was one that led to emptiness and regret seemed just as foolish coming from his mouth as it did theirs. In truth a bit of himself wanted to wish Naruto luck and to send him on his way down the path of the avenger.

Sasuke was about to voice his opinion when a hand grasped his shoulder. He looked up to find himself staring straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I know that Neji is considered a genius and a prodigy in his clan. I won't fail in taking him down, but I might not make it myself. If that happens, I want you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise," Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"If I die, I don't want my dream to die with me. If I am killed, I want you to promise me that you'll become Hokage in my place."

"Why me?"

"Because you are everything I'm not. You're beloved by the village and respected. You're a genius too and you're a leader. You have the ability to become a great Hokage. I love this village and I became a ninja to protect it, but I need to know that I'm leaving it in good hands."

Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly smile at the absolute brashness of that statement. Speaking as if he was already hokage and he was simply passing the title to him. But the seriousness in Naruto's eyes ended any thoughts that this was just a joke. He was deadly serious and Sasuke knew he meant it when he said he would forfeit his own life to kill Neji.

"I can't give you an answer now. I'll tell you my decision when I'm back from training with Kakashi," Sasuke said walking back towards the stairs.

Naruto gave no reply and took his seat again on the dock as Sasuke disappeared over the hill. His peace disrupted as a man with white eyes, wearing a flak jacket and a bandana style forehead protector appeared before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the man asked, Naruto simply nodding in the affirmative.

"My name is Kō, Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you."

Naruto said nothing as he stood. Kō put a hand on his shoulder and in a swirl of leaves the two were gone.

**Next chapter The Training of Naruto Uzumaki**

**I wanted this chapter to set up the various story arch's that are going to branch out from Hinata's death so you'll have to bear with me. I hope to have the next one up soon that will be more of what people were expecting. Hope you like this story so far and until next time read and review people.**

**Check out the polls on my Profile and vote.**


	3. Prepare Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 3: Prepare Yourself**

Naruto was led through the white stone courtyard that sat in the center of the Hyuga compound leading to their family dojo. Looking around, he was somewhat shock by how plain the mansion was as he always felt a family like the Hyuga's lived in the true decadence reserved for royalty.

Naruto's escort led him to the family dojo which was large but left mostly undecorated. At the head of the dojo was the Hyuga Clan crest carved into the fine cedar that walled the room. On the opposite wall was a shrine dedicated to those members of the Hyuga Clan that had fallen in battle. In a large block of white granite was carved the many names of fallen Hyuga, a stone that reminded Naruto of the memorial stone that stood next to training ground seven. He studied the names before resting his eyes on the last name, _Hinata Hyuga._ Naruto raised his hand, gliding his fingers across the name closing his eyes.

It seemed strange to feel such loss over someone he truly didn't know. To him, Hinata had been the strange girl in class who sat in the corner and kept to herself. Her shy and quiet demeanor was often mistaken as cool indifference by the other children and he had often seen her eating alone. The more he discovered about her, the more he saw a kindred spirit. One who was ostracized for no fault of their own, but was determined to prove those who looked down on her wrong.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the approach of Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga, two people he had met mere days ago and only due to him being summoned to stand by Hinata in her final hours. Now he had been called to the Hyuga compound and was to speak with the clan head. Had he not been so close to the hokage, the thought of meeting such a powerful village leader might have been intimidating.

"Lord Hiashi, Lady Hanabi," Naruto said bowing, mentally thanking Iruka sensei for those seemingly useless etiquette lessons all those years ago.

Hiashi returned the gesture with a slight nod with Hanabi returning the bow. Hiashi looking the boy over was rather surprised that this was the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. The child who had defaced the hokage monument and had ANBU chasing after him for an entire morning. The boy who was said to be brash, loud, rude and unable to sit still.

"_Perhaps Hinata's death was a greater blow to the boy then I realized_," Hiashi thought to himself.

Hiashi approached Naruto, arms behind his back, standing alongside him by the memorial. Staring at his daughter's name, the inquisition began.

"Tell me young Uzumaki, what are your intentions for my nephew," Hiashi asked not turning from the stone.

"I'm going to fight him in the finals...and kill him ," Naruto said calmly.

The surprise Hiashi held did not reach his face as he was somewhat taken aback by the rather straightforward answer. Dealing with clan and village politics for so long, it was strange to deal with the childlike and brutal honesty Naruto possessed.

"I see," Hiashi said now eyeing the boy.

"I know he's your nephew, but I swore an oath that I would avenge Hinata by delivering justice to her killer," Naruto said looking into Hiashi's eyes.

Hiashi returned the gaze and saw in Naruto's eyes all the determination, malice and hatred coursing through his body. He was perfect.

"Hanabi, you may leave us for now," Hiashi said motioning to his daughter. Hanabi bowed and left closing the dojo door behind her. Hiashi then made a series of hand signs and pressed his psalm against the walls causing them to glow a bright blue that gradually faded.

"This dojo is equipped with a security seal that prevents outsiders from seeing or hearing what is happening inside. It is meant to protect our clans most power technique from spies, but it will allow us some privacy in what I am about to offer," Hiashi said removing his hands from the wall.

"And what are you are offering," Naruto asked warily.

"Assistance in your quest for justice," Hiashi said crossing his arms. Naruto said nothing but simple nodded for Hiashi to continue.

"I could with but a single hand sign, kill Neji where he stands. Neji is a member of the branch family," Hiashi explained, "and all members of the branch family are given a seal on their foreheads that allow the main family a certain amount of control over the branch family members. Though its main purpose is to protect the secrets of the byakugan upon their deaths it can also be used to inflict a great deal of pain against the wearer and if need be death."

"So why don't you," Naruto questioned.

"Technically, Neji did not break the rules of the chunin exams. Though killing is frowned upon it is a part of the exams. If I were to strike down Neji it would cause a great riffed in our clan. The branch family would seek asylum from the counsel or the hokage or even worse, they might attempt a coup against the main family. Such a civil war in the village's most powerful clan would be disastrous, inviting our enemies to strike against Konoha and trigger a new war."

Naruto nodded in understanding, though he wasn't really clear on the interworking of clan politics he did understand war and what it would entail.

"But if I kill Neji in the chunin exams just like he did Hinata, technically I haven't done anything wrong and justice can be carried out without the need for a backlash," Naruto reasoned.

"You are correct young Uzumaki," Haishi said smirking. "Although I cannot teach you our clan's techniques I can offer two services. One is training in fighting against the gentle fist style which Neji is considered a prodigy in. The second is the tutoring of one of the finest ninja's this village has ever produced."

The second offer was what caught Naruto's interest. A sparring partner was fine and all, but a private tutor who happened to be a powerful ninja was a dream come true.

"I must warn you," Hiashi said snapping Naruto from his daydream, "if you succeed and justice is carried out, no one may know of my involvement. If it were known I had assisted you, then the branch family would react the same as if I had struck Neji down myself. The other thing you must realize is that by killing Neji, the Hyuga clan and especially the branch family will carry nothing except disdain for you for the rest of your life. Are you prepared for such an ordeal," Hiashi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm use to being viewed with looks of hate and contempt. I'll deal with it."

"Very well," Hiashi said releasing the privacy seal. "Your training shall begin tomorrow; meet me at training ground twenty-six at eight in the morning, it is a private field that only the main family is allowed to use."

Naruto bowed and left quickly, eager to begin his new training.

**ANBU Headquarters**

As Naruto and Hiashi were concluding their talks, Neji had just laid down in his cell at ANBU headquarters. Though he wasn't a prisoner per say, the cells were the only place where a bed was available to him. He had been trapped here after the preliminaries when he had struck Hinata down and had her teammates and sensei calling for his head.

It had been three days and he was still not allowed to leave, supposedly for his own protection. He still scoffed at the special treatment offered to the main family with nearly every jonin in the arena rushing to Hinata's aid. No doubt she had the best doctors in the five nations caring for her as he sat here. He wouldn't be surprised if they had brought back Tsunade of the Sannin to personally care for his cousin.

Neji bitter thoughts were interrupted as an ANBU approached with two members of the branch family. He recognized them immediately as Gorou, the branch family elder and his great-uncle, as well as his grandson Jiro a second cousin to Neji, who had been named the head of the branch family after the death of Neji's father. The ANBU spoke with Gorou before leaving the two to talk.

"I expect Lord Hiashi has sent you to retrieve me for my punishment," Neji said rising.

"No Neji, in fact Hiashi does not know we are even here or what our purpose is," Gorou said a grim expression on his face.

"I do not understand."

"Tell me Neji, has anyone told you about what has happened since the preliminaries," Jiro inquired.

"I have been told nothing," Neji said shaking his head. "I was told I must stay here for my own protection and was not to leave under any circumstances."

"I see," Jiro said looking to Gorou.

"This morning Neji, Hinata Hyuga's remains were buried in the family mausoleum. She had died two days earlier from injuries sustained at the chunin exams," Gorou explained.

Neji's eyes widened as a million questions bombarded his mind. "How is that possible, her injuries could not have been that severe could they? Why has Hiashi not activated my seal? Are they here simple to escort me to my execution?" Of the many questions he asked himself one stood out against all the others.

"_What have I done_?"

Gorou placed a hand on Neji's shoulder bringing him back from his thoughts. "You should know that you're life is not in any immediate danger. Hiashi knows that Hinata's death was within the rules of the chunin exams and that killing you in revenge would be seen as cold blooded murder."

Neji still shocked could only nod his understanding of the situation before Gorou continued.

"However, our spies within the compound have heard he intends to train your opponent for the chunin exam finals, the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki. He no doubt intends to use the boy as a weapon against you," Gorou concluded.

_"Uzumaki, that fool who was encouraging Hinata to continue on,"_ Neji thought.

"He is of no concern, he is a failure as a ninja and stands no chance against me," Neji said regaining some of his bravado.

"That may be true now, but there is no telling what exactly Hiashi will teach this boy. Therefore we have taken it upon ourselves to keep you safe and to teach you as many of the main families techniques as we can," Jiro said smirking.

"How were you able to learn these techniques in the first place," Neji questioned. "They are a closely guarded secret."

"The main family's arrogance will be their undoing," Gorou laughed. "They train in secret, but we share the field of battle with them. Did they believe we would be incapable of studying their movements and learn the secrets on our own? I myself had learned dozens of their so called secret techniques during the Third Shinobi War."

Neji stood silent trying to put together everything that had transpired up unto this point. "You are taking a great risk coming here and training me in the main family's most guarded secrets. Why?"

"It is because you are view as a hero among many within the branch family. You cut down the heir proving that the strongest members of the clan do not reside within the main family. You have defied the fate of the branch family to protect the main and have given us a chance to overthrow those who would make us servants in our own home," Gorou sneered. "You're father would be proud of you Neji."

Neji had thought back to the day he had lost his father to fate and had begun to believe that everything happened for a purpose, preordained and unavoidable. If that was true then fate it seems was indeed on his side. For the first time in his life, the scales of justice were in his favor and he would carry out the task fate had given him.

"When do we leave," Neji asked.

**The next day, Training ground nine, six in the morning**

Six in the morning. That was the ungodly hour that Sakura and Ino were to report to training ground nine to begin training with their temporary new sensei. Having gotten use to the nonchalant Asuma and the always tardy Kakashi, Ino and Sakura were amazed to find their new sensei doing handstand pushups and discovering that he had been there since five in the morning doing them. Tenten arrived just after her new teammates to see them staring mouths agape and giggled as they were learning just how much Guy sensei enjoyed training.

Guy broke his pushups disappearing and reappearing in a flash before the three kunoichi causing the blond and pink haired ones to scream and fall backwards and the brunette to smile and wave a greeting to her teacher.

"Ah these must be my new youthful student's Ino and Sakura," Guy bellowed much to the dismay of Ino and Sakura. "It warms my heart to know that such fires of youth burn brightly in my fellow jonin instructors students."

"Um, thank you Guy sensei. Sakura and I are very eager to become stronger ninja through you're training," Ino said nudging Sakura.

"Oh, yes…um…we realized that we needed to improve our skills in order to keep up with our fellow genin," Sakura explained.

"Such dedication is wonderful to see in such young genin. It makes me feel proud to know that the true fires of youth burn brighter in every generation," tears of joy streaming down his face.

Both Sakura and Ino turned for help from Tenten who only shrugged and began stretching. Sakura and Ino followed Tenten's lead and began stretching as well, Guy simple ranting on about youth, fire and any combination of the two.

Once done, Sakura and Ino prepared for whatever training awaited them when Guy tossed each girl a set of four metal bands. Both girls looked the bands over seeing they were lightweight and made from strong steel. Looking over at Tenten, they noticed that she also had the same kind of bands on her wrists and ankles.

"These bands," Guy explained, "are chakra weights. They are to be worn on your wrists and ankles as Tenten has here. They will give the resistance of a set weight by simply adding a small amount of chakra too them. Right now I would like you to put them on and give each one a weight of ten pounds. Simply input chakra into the bands and you'll see a number appear. Continue adding chakra until it reaches ten."

Both girls did as they were told and watched as a blue number appeared on the band counting up towards ten. The extra weight was very noticeable with both Sakura and Ino struggling to stand up straight.

"These things weigh a ton," Ino whined.

"How are we supposed to move like this," Sakura seconded.

"An excellent question my youthful replacement student," Guy shouted pointing a finger in the air. "The bands work two fold, one the physical training your body receives from carrying the extra weight and secondly it works as a chakra building exercise."

"How so Guy sensei," Sakura asked.

"By using chakra to help strengthen your limbs during our exercises you build your own reserves and increase your chakra control by having to channel chakra to specific parts of your body," Guy explained. "I am starting you both off light so you can easily adjust to the weight, in time as you become more comfortable, the weight can be increased."

"This is light," Ino screeched and turning to Tenten. "How do you manage to carry forty pounds around with no problems?"

"Actually I haven't carried that much weight since I started training under Guy sensei, now I carry twenty-five pounds on each band," Tenten said matter-of-factly.

"But that's a hundred pounds of weight," Ino said shocked.

"Yeah and I only weigh ninety pounds," Tenten said smiling.

Ino looked Tenten over and then at herself. Even with ten more pounds Tenten was still skinnier than her.

"I don't like you anymore," huffed Ino much to Tenten's and Sakura's amusement.

"Now that explanations are out of the way, we'll begin our morning exercises. Since you two are unfamiliar with our usual regime, we'll go a little light today…two hundred laps around Konoha, two hundred sit-ups, two hundred pushups and two hundred pull-ups," Guy shouted breaking off to start the laps.

"That is light," Ino said eyes bulging.

"Normally we do three times that many," Tenten said rather happy with the reduced workout.

Ino turned to Sakura only to find she was already running ahead.

"Come on Ino, the springtime of youth waits for no one," Sakura yelled sticking out her tongue.

"That's the spirit Sakura, in honor of your youthfulness I shall run two hundred additional laps around Konoha," Guy yelled back through the forest.

"You people are crazy," Ino screeched.

**Training Ground Twenty-six, eight in the morning**

Naruto arrived early at the grounds to find the entire area closed off by an enormous fence. The crest of the Hyuga Clan hung over the gate leading into the grounds and Naruto could see a blood seal that was carved into the door.

Hiashi arrived a few minutes later with Hanabi by his side. Naruto again bowed to the elder and younger Hyuga receiving the same greeting as before. Hiashi bit his thumb and ran some blood over the seal activating it in a flash of blue. The door opened and Naruto was ushered inside.

The grounds themselves were nothing special. In fact it was rather barren as training grounds went. A large field, devoid of trees and very flat, surrounded by forest, designed so the Hyuga could practice their more dangerous offensive and defensive techniques in an open setting. Hiashi led Naruto and Hanabi to the center of the field to begin his assessment.

"To begin with Uzumaki, what do you know of my clan's fighting style?"

"Well, I know that you use your byakugan to see your opponents chakra points and using chakra in your attacks can shut those points down and damage internal organs," Naruto said squinting.

"That is correct, however the byakugan has many more abilities then just sensing the chakra network," Hiashi said crossing his arms. "The byakugan is able to see in a three-hundred and sixty degree field of vision. When activated, a user is capable of seeing an attack coming from all directions including from the sky and below the earth. Therefore close combat is not recommended when facing a Hyuga in battle," Hiashi surmised.

This was a problem and Naruto knew it. He knew no long range attacks and his one true trump card, the shadow clone jutsu, would do very little against an opponent like Neji other than simply trying to wear him down.

"I see by your expression that you are a close combat fighter and the problem your opponent presents you," Hiashi noted. "But that is why we are here. True the Hyuga Clan's gentle fist is formidable, but familiarizing yourself with it shall help you learn to find a counter using your current skills. It will also be good training for Hanabi to practice her abilities against a real opponent who does not employ the gentle fist," Hiashi said motioning to her daughter.

"I'll be fighting Hanabi," Naruto questioned.

"Do not underestimate her simply because of her age young Uzumaki, she is already at a genin level of skill and was able to defeat Hinata in every sparring session they had," Hiashi said placing a hand on his daughters shoulder.

Hanabi for her part kept a look of neutrality on her face, but inside was rather annoyed to be looked upon as some little girl despite in fact being one. "You both shall spar until one of you is incapacitated, no weapons are allowed," Hiashi said laying down the ground rules. "You may begin on my mark," Hiashi said heading for the edge of the field.

The two faced off in the middle of the grounds with Hiashi standing near the forest edge, byakugan activated and overlooking the two combatants. Naruto got into a basic defensive stance he had learned at the academy, while Hanabi slid into the stance he had seen Hinata take during the preliminaries. Hanabi activated her byakugan and waited for the signal.

"Begin," Hiashi called out and in a flash Naruto was bearing down on her.

Hanabi grinned as she saw him charge straight forward swinging a right hook towards her cheek. Hanabi ducked and used Naruto's momentum to spin him around, but had to dodge a left elbow he let fly at her face. Backpedaling she block a heel kick aimed at her stomach and went for a sweep of his exposed leg. Pivoting, Naruto spun himself away from her and landed in a crouch immediately recovering and launching himself again at Hanabi in a flurry of punches.

Hanabi swatted the haymakers aside and seeing her opening aimed for a spot just above Naruto's elbow. Seeing Hanabi had broken his guard, Naruto shifted taking the surgical strike to the forearm leaping away using a swift kick to mask his escape.

Hiashi observed the entire exchange, noting his daughter would have to train at a much faster rate of speed next time as she seem unused to the full pace of actual combat. The other was the awful form Naruto displayed as a fighter. The boy seemed to have the finesse of a raging bull as he clumsily let fly blow after blow. The one positive to note was while an unbalance undisciplined fighter the boy's strength was so great that if he had connected with any hit, the fight would indeed be over.

Naruto flexed his arm which while sore still moved meaning she had missed. Hanabi again fell into her stance this time prepared for the speed with which the assault would come. She had underestimated his speed and strength but his style was sloppy and if he tried again she would make him pay for the many openings he left in his guard.

Naruto for his part did not charge ahead once again but instead made a tiger seal and shouted his technique.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**," Naruto yelled and in a puff of smoke six new Naruto's now accompanied the original.

Hanabi dropped into a more defensive stance as the clones and original surrounded her. She was somewhat dismayed that she could not find the original within the group since each had an equal amount of chakra flowing through them. She was not very familiar with this technique but knew that these were not simple illusions.

"All right, let's do this," the squad of Naruto's cried out as one.

Two Naruto's came rushing in on either side one aiming a fist at Hanab'si temple and the other leaping in with a hard kick to the kidney. Hanabi caught the fist aimed for her head and pulled the Naruto towards her delivering a hard elbow to his face dispersing the clone in a puff of smoke. She dodged the kick from the second Naruto and struck it just above the neck with a sharp stab of her fingers. That Naruto choked and fell backwards also vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Two more ran forward while a third charged in from behind. Hanabi did a back flip catching the two Naruto's under the chin with her feet dispelling them. She then caught the third with her legs around the neck, throwing him forward crashing into the real Naruto dispelling one and sending the original sprawling to the ground.

Before he could get back into a defensive stance Hanabi had closed the distance between them and struck a chakra point on Naruto's shoulder. She followed it up with a strike to his thigh bringing him to one knee and a second strike to his other shoulder rendering both of his arms useless. Grabbing him by the collar she raised her hand for a final strike before offering her ultimatum.

"Surrender or suffer the consequences," Hanabi said unable to hide her triumphant smirk.

Naruto opened one eye and smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Hanabi went to step back when she felt her legs suddenly grabbed. She looked down to see two Naruto's latched onto her ankles. She went to punch them when a puff of smoke revealed two more Naruto's who latched onto her arms rendering her immobile.

Hanabi was frantically searching around for another Naruto when a stone in front of her puffed out of existence revealing a grinning Naruto. "_He had disguised himself and more clones as rocks while I was busy fending off his attacks_," Hanabi thought to herself.

"Surrender or suffer the consequences," Naruto said still grinning.

"No," Hanabi said defiantly.

"Very well then," the original Naruto said charging forward fist clocked back.

Hanabi closed her eyes waiting for the strike only to feel a poke on the end of her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Naruto's fist just inches from her face, a single finger extended poking her in the nose.

"I win this round Miss Hyuga," Naruto said smiling.

Hanabi for her part was too shocked and embarrassed to respond. Her cheeks reddening as she stood there fidgeting looking very much like her sister. Embarrassment turned to anger as she crossed her arms and stuck her chin out pouting over her humiliation.

"It would seem that both of you have a lot of work to do," Hiashi said walking over. "While you were victorious Naruto, a fighter of Neji's skill would have disabled you during your first attack. Your style is rudimentary and full of holes. Shadow clones will have little effect in truly stopping my nephew which is why the tutor I am arranging for you will be so important."

Naruto eagerly nodded at the prospect of his new tutor teaching him all sorts of cool techniques.

"Currently I have someone looking for him as he was seen arriving at the gates just a few days ago. Hopefully he will meet us here for tomorrow's session. Until then you are free to do as you wish."

Naruto bowed and headed for Ichiraku for lunch and then to training ground seven for his own private training.

**Meanwhile at the Kohona Hot Springs**

Kō Hyuga stood on the street that was directly behind the women's section of the hot springs. He knew the target he was suppose to find would more than likely be here and if not there was always the falls wear many of the civilian women liked to frequent. That he had heard of course.

Activating his byakugan he spotted the hidden man sitting in a tree that overlooked the springs. If not for the occasional giggle, he would have been completely unnoticeable. Kō shook his head and approached the tree stopping below it and looking up.

"Lord Jiraiya if you could please come down from there. Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you," Kō said shaking his head.

"Not so loud you fool, you'll scare away all the bathing beauties," Jiraiya whispered back giggling and scribbling in a black notebook.

Kō sighed before taking in a deep breath and screaming, "hey you there in the tree, stop trying to peek on the women in the hot springs pervert!"

Shrieks and splashes could be heard which accompanied the rocks and bars of soap that were hurled into the tree causing the sannin to lose his footing and fall head first to the ground.

"Leave it to a Hyuga to take all the fun out of life," Jiraiya said dusting himself off. "So what exactly does Lord Hiashi need from little old me?"

"He requires your assistance in training a young genin for the finals," Kō explained.

"And why would I do that," Jiraiya snorted. "I don't just take on students just because, only those worthy of learning from I, Mighty Jiraiya Toad Sage and one of the legendary three," he said striking a duel fan pose.

"Lord Hiashi said you might say that and he said for two very good reasons," Kō said holding up two fingers. "One was something about you owning him a great debt for some infraction against him."

At that Jiraiya paled as he remembered being caught by a young Hiashi as he was accidentally caught peeping on several Hyuga women including Hiashi's wife.

"The other," Kō continued, "is that you would be very interested in the genin being trained."

"And why would I be interested in a young Hyuga," Jiraiya asked unimpressed.

"Not a young Hyuga, a young Uzumaki."

Jiraiya's face changed from bored to serious as he put his book away and gathered his large scroll.

"Let's go have a talk with Lord Hiashi, I'm sure this will be interesting."

**Next Chapter Naruto meets Jiraiya**

**I would like to thank everyone who's left reviews so far and hope you guys like this chapter. If you haven't already go to my profile and vote in the poll. So until next time read and review people. **


	4. Knowledge is power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 4: Knowledge is power**

Naruto pushed aside the flap to Ichiraku Ramen only to be greeted by the sight of Ino and Sakura both inhaling ramen with four empty bowls already stacked in front of them much to Teuchi's approval and Ayame's dismay. Naruto could only pause, stepping outside to make sure this was indeed Ichiraku. Assured this was in fact his favorite restaurant in all of Konoha, stepped inside and sitting on a stool next to the two unaware kunoichi .

"Hey there Sakura, Ino…hungry," Naruto asked staring at the carnage before him.

The girls stopped and turned to the boy they had not even seen come in, both of their mouths full of noodles, the realization of what they were doing causing a blush to encase their faces.

"What are you staring at Naruto," Ino snapped trying to maintain as much dignity as possible. "Haven't you ever seen anyone eat ramen before?"

"Sure I have, it's just I don't remember either you or Sakura ever liking ramen," Naruto said scratching his head. "Aren't you two on a diet or something anyways?"

"We were until we started training with Guy sensei this morning," Sakura said in between bites. "But after that torture, if I didn't eat something I think I was going to die."

"You guys are training with Guy sensei," Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, we decided we needed more training, ever since…the funeral," Ino said trailing off seeing Naruto's shoulders droop at the mention of the funeral. Sakura had told her that Naruto had taken Hinata's death badly though she couldn't for the life of her remember them being very close at the academy. Though everyone had known of Hinata's crush on the boy, he himself had seemed clueless to it. Had he known after all? Ino was shook from her musings by Naruto's waving hand.

"Hey Ino, you okay," Naruto said hand flashing in her face.

"Huh," Ino said shaking her head.

"I was asking about your training. What is Guy sensei teaching you?"

"What that maniac is teaching us is how to work our bones into dust," Ino shouted.

"Still," Sakura sighed, "we defiantly will get stronger if we keep up with his training. Guy sensei's methods may seem tough and a little strange, but I already feel much stronger," Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Just don't start getting too wrapped up in "the springtime of youth" or else Guy sensei will get you a green spandex suit to match his," Ino huffed.

The thought of Sakura in green spandex was too much for Naruto who nearly fell out of his stool laughing, which in turn led to Ino also laughing much to Sakura's annoyance. Normally she might have clocked Naruto in the head for laughing at her, but it had been so long since she had seen him actually happy. Swallowing her pride, she joined in the fun suggesting Ino would soon begin growing very bushy blond eyebrows. That earned another round of Naruto's infectious laughter and Ino screams of indignation.

Just outside the ramen stand, a young jonin who had been waiting on her date was listening in on the entire conversation. A small smirk crossed her lips as she always approved when young female ninjas took their craft seriously. It would seem Hinata's death had been a wakeup call for them and they had decided to not only seek out additional training, but from Guy no less.

Kurenai closed her eyes trying to remember the files she had received on the two when they were in the academy. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, both had finished top of their class in skill and intelligence respectively. From the limited conversation she had had with Kakashi, Sakura had excellent chakra control and was originally classified as a genjutsu type ninja. Asuma had said Ino was the top ranked girl in her class as far as skill and stamina, was fiercely competitive with very good chakra control necessary for her families own jutsu.

Both might be very proficient in genjutsu, especially Sakura, with the right training they could quickly become top kunoichi of the village. With Shino training with his father and Kiba training with his mother and sister, team eight had been placed on the reserve list until a new member could be found to replace Hinata.

Kurenai's hand balled into a fist at the very thought of replacing Hinata, but let her anger subside as a plan began to form in her head. She needed to keep her mind and time occupied, and if these two were willing, she would try to pass some of her skills onto them. Even though she was one of the best if not the best genjutsu users in the village, her team was made up of clan members who didn't use genjutsu like the Inuzuka and Aburame or felt they didn't need such deception, like the Hyuga.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't a part of any clan and the Yamanaka's mind techniques were a variation on her own craft. Training these two would not only clear her head, but get her focused on other things. Her mind made up, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves to got meet with a different Sarutobi.

**Meanwhile with Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was led to a large garden located in the heart of the Hyuga compound. His escort had left him and he had not seen anyone else the entire time.

"_What a shame_," he thought thinking of the many curvy Hyuga women that had to be somewhere hidden inside the compound. A small giggle escaped him as he lean against the compound wall lost in perverse thought.

"Ahem," a stern voice muttered as Jiraiya opened his eyes. Hiashi stood regal as always, arms behind his back looking on his guest with a mix of irritation and disgust.

"Lord Jiraiya," Hiashi said emotionless with the slightest of nods.

"Lord Hiash," Jiraiya said bowing obnoxiously low. "I've just been made aware that you've taken on a rather interesting student."

"I am merely allowing the boy a sparring partner in preparation for his match in the finals," Hiashi said dismissively.

"Of course," Jiraiya said walking over to his host. "According to that fellow Kō, you need my help to train this boy."

"He is unworthy and unable to learn the techniques of my clan. Beyond gaining familiarity with our style, there is little the boy will learn from what I am able to teach him."

"So why me," Jiraiya asked bored.

"You are a legend and have instructed legends in the ways of the shinobi," Hiashi said with the slightest displeasure at praising the letch, "he will learn much from a master such as you and I wish for him to become powerful enough to defeat his opponent in the finals at the chunin exams."

"And who is his opponent exactly," Jiraiya asked knowing full well the answer. The Hokage had filled him in on the recent events of the village and the death of the Hyuga heiress was certainly a topic of discussion. The third had been afraid Hiashi might try something like this, but he had never dreamed he would seek him out to personally aid in his vengeance.

"My nephew Neji," Hiashi said coldly.

"May I ask why you wish for Naruto to defeat Neji so badly," Jiraiya said putting on a confused face.

Hiashi crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I believe we are both well aware of the situation at hand Lord Jiraiya, so if we could please drop the formalities of feigned ignorance, it will save us both a lot of time."

"Very well," Jiraiya said becoming serious. "If that is the case, then allow me to restate my question. Why do you wish me to teach Naruto in how to kill Neji?"

"Because you are the only man capable of teaching him how to control that thing that resides within him," Hiashi said looking into Jiraiya's eyes.

"You play a dangerous game Hiashi," Jiraiya said glaring back, "even if I could teach him to control the beast's power, why would I do so to further your revenge."

"You are mistaken Jiraiya," Hiashi chuckled, "it is not my revenge the boy seeks. He has made an oath in blood to kill my nephew when they meet in the finals. For some reason I have not discovered, my daughter had become very important to the boy. Her death has spurred him to enact justice against Neji and he would do so with or without my help, or yours. My nephew is considered a prodigy among the clan, while the boy is the dead last of his class."

Those last words caused a slight flinch in Jiraiya which did not go unnoticed. "He has vowed to kill Neji or die trying," Hiashi said callously shrugging his shoulders, "if he is left untrained, then I'm sure his fate will be the latter."

Jiraiya now found himself in a corner. He could deny the request and allow his godson to be used as a weapon for Hiashi's own ambition. That or teach the boy and quite possible make an even deadly weapon. Jiraiya knew the road revenge led one down and had seen many good men devoured by it. He would not let that happen to Minato's son.

"I want to meet the kid first," Jiraiya said returning to appearing bored.

"Of course you do," Hiashi said smirking, "we will meet at eight tomorrow at training ground twenty-six."

"Until then," Jiraiya said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**The next day, Training ground twenty-six**

Jiraiya sat in a tree watching as Naruto and the Hyuga girl exchanged blows. He could see that Naruto's skill in taijutsu was clumsy and too straightforward, and Hiashi was correct that a fighter such as Neji would have a field day against such a sloppy opponent. Nothing about the boy was very impressive and he inwardly cursed that the boy had been so poorly trained in even the basics of the ninja arts. Hiashi had also mentioned his chakra control was horrendous, even for a genin.

The girl was a typical Hyuga, methodical and precise with each strike and counter. She seemed to be able to respond well to any of the more unorthodox kicks and punches sent her way. Then Naruto summoned up a small squad of shadow clones, this got Jiraiya's attention.

The shadow clone jutsu was an advanced technique and was not something a genin just learned. He had never been briefed on Naruto's abilities because at the time it wasn't important, but watching his clones swarm over the young Hyuga got him very curious.

Hanabi in the meantime was feeling déjà vu all over again as Naruto after Naruto flew by aiming strikes at her head and body. Although she did not plan on falling for the same trick twice, Naruto had also adopted a new strategy to simply overwhelm the girl by having a constant barrage of attacks coming from all angles.

Hiashi watched as his daughter was fighting a losing battle and was impressed that he had taken his advice from the previous day and had adopted a new tactic to surround and force his opponent on the defensive. If Hanabi knew the kaiten technique, such a strategy would be useless.

"_Perhaps you are ready to learn the more advanced techniques of our family_," Hiashi thought watching his daughter. True Neji would not know such a technique as it was taught only to the main family, but these sparring matches were just as much for Hanabi's benefit as it was for Naruto's.

"That's enough," Hiashi called out halting the action.

Hanabi relaxed her stance, breathing heavily and glaring at her sparring partner who seemed unaffected by the fight, grinning like an idiot.

"_Why is he not tired_," Hanabi thought annoyed.

"That is all for today young Uzumaki", Hiashi said strolling forward. "You are to meet your tutor today and I wish to begin training Hanabi to be a more difficult challenge."

Hanabi cringed slightly at her father's words as she had always been a success in his eyes and it was rare for her to be viewed as disappointing.

"Sure thing," Naruto said dispelling his clones.

"Ah, speaking of that tutor," Hiashi said turning around, "Lord Jiraiya, its good of you to join us."

Naruto turned to see a tall man with white hair and a red coat, arms crossed with a serious look on his face.

"This is Lord Jiraiya, one of the sannin and a former student of the Third Hokage," Hiashi said motioning to the sannin, "he also taught the Forth Hokage."

If Naruto's eyes could have gotten bigger they would have exploded as he stared at the man who would be his tutor. Hiashi's held an amused smirk as he watched the loudest person in the village render speechless.

"Nice to meet you kid," Jiraiya said smiling. "Lord Hiashi tells me you could use some help as far as technique and chakra control."

"Well I'd like to learn some new techniques, but my control was fine until that snake bastard hit me in the forest," Naruto pouted.

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya asked concerned, "what did he do to you exactly?"

"He hit me in the gut and I passed out and ever since I woke up I felt weird," Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Hm," Jiraiya said rubbing his chin, "kid do me a favor and lift up your shirt."

Naruto did so with Hiashi looking on in interest and Hanabi turning quickly away blushing.

"Now just focus some chakra into your body."

Naruto did and the seal became visible as Jiraiya inspected it. "There is definitely a second seal that was placed over the original. No doubt Orochimaru's work, he never was really as good as Minato , better take care of this before that snakes seal causes a problem," Jiraiya thought.

"Okay kid, I want you to raise your hands up and hold them over your head," Jiraiya instructed.

"All right and then what," Naruto asked holding his arms up.

"Brace yourself," Jiraiya said doing hand seals.

"Huh," Naruto managed to say before Jiraiya slammed his fingers into the seal releasing the technique and crumpling Naruto in the process.

"What the hell was that for," Naruto yelled jumping to his feet.

"Quiet brat, I just undid whatever Orochimaru did to you. You're welcome by the way," Jiraiya said annoyed.

"Oh…um…thanks I guess," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll take him from here," Jiraiya said clamping a hand on Naruto's shoulder and in a puff of smoke, teacher and student were gone.

**Training ground nine, noon**

Sakura stood in her defensive stance staring down her blond opponent. Ino returned the glare, taking a step to the left before charging in with a wide spinning kick. Sakura dodged the kick, countering with a right hook followed by a quick spinning backhand. Ino backed away from both blows just stepping out of Sakura's reach. Pressing the attack, Sakura charged forward feigning left and catching Ino in the gut with a hard right. Ino gasped falling to one knee as Sakura returned to her starting stance.

"That's one more for Sakura," Tenten called out scratching a mark on the tree next to her. "That's four points to three in favor of Sakura Ino, one more and she wins."

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen," Ino said steadying her breathing. The two resumed their positions as two other figures looked on.

"She hits awfully hard for someone her age, no doubt thanks to your training," Kurenai said smirking.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with that, the girl can hit quite hard all on her own," Guy said sheepishly. "She seems to have a natural talent at inflicting pain, combine that with my own youthful training regiment and you'll have a very dangerous kunoichi."

"What about Ino," Kurenai asked watching said girl back flip away from Sakura's axe kick.

"Ino's strength is in her superior agility and speed. I am teaching her to fight in a more defensive style, waiting for your opponent to make a mistake and capitalize. But sometimes her fires of youth burn a bit too bright and she charges headfirst a tad bit recklessly."

As if to drive the point home, Ino dashed forward trying to get inside Sakura's guard, only to be side stepped and hit with an elbow to the kidneys ending the match.

"I am curious as to why you wish to take these two under your wing," Guy said crossing his arms.

"I became aware of their goal to become stronger and I am always supportive of my fellow kunoichi, especially those who become serious to the lifestyle. They could learn a great deal from what I have to teach them and I think it would be good to return to teaching."

Guy nodded in understanding as he was familiar with her situation. Those students who were members of clans were often trained by their own families for the chunin exam finals, that and Kurenai had lost a member of her team. Guy closed his eyes angry at his student for breaking his word to not allow the hatred for the main family to consume him. He was fortunate enough that Lee had survived his match is only barley. Had Lee been killed, he didn't know how he would have dealt with it. Looking at Kurenai, he knew she was perhaps stronger then he could ever hope to be.

"I for one believe that one can ever learn too much and would be honored if you would also teach Tenten as well. Although I am a taijutsu master, there are just some things I cannot teach her myself," Guy explained.

Kurenai thought it over and decided it wouldn't hurt. Tenten from what she had seen at the exams was very dedicated and a very good ninja, one who without a doubt would be interested in learning what she had to offer.

"Very well then, I'll take her on also, you train them in the morning and I'll train them after lunch," Kurenai said walking towards the three.

"Agreed," Guy said following her down to give the good news to the three very tired genin.

**Hokage Monument**

Jiraiya and Naruto appeared on the mountain overlooking the village in a plume of smoke. Naruto looked around unsure at first where he was, until he caught sight of the village below.

"Why did you bring us to the monument," Naruto asked looking up at his new tutor.

"To talk," Jiraiya said taking a seat on a large rock.

"What do you mean "talk", aren't you going to teach me some cool moves to use?"

"Not quite yet kid," Jiraiya said chuckling, "I'm not even sure if I'm going to teach you yet."

"What! I thought you were my tutor, that's what you're supposed to do," Naruto yelled.

"Hiashi said I was your tutor, but I never said I was. The Hyuga's don't control everything and that certainly goes for me," Jiraiya said somewhat annoyed.

"Fine, so what did you want to talk about," Naruto asked sitting on the ground.

"Well, I'd like to get to know what a prospective student is capable of," Jiraiya said scratching his chin, "for instance, how did you come by that shadow clone jutsu of yours. They don't just hand that technique out at the academy, at least they didn't when I was a kid."

"It's kind of a long story," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well, I've got plenty of time," Jiraiya said getting comfortable.

Naruto shrugged and related how Mizuki had tricked him, stealing the scroll with his sexy jutsu and learning the shadow clone jutsu in just a few hours. Jiraiya for his part was impressed that a boy his age and the supposed dead last of his class could learn such a technique so quickly. He was also very intrigued by this "sexy jutsu" and needed to remember to ask what that was before the day was done.

"Well I'll give you one thing kid, that is very impressive to master a jutsu like that in just a few hours," Jiraiya said watching Naruto's face light up, "but that doesn't mean I'm gonna train you."

"Why the hell not," Naruto said jumping to his feet.

"Tell me, why is it so important that I teach you?"

"I have to get stronger for the chunin exam finals."

"Why," Jiraiya asked staring into Naruto's eyes.

"So I can avenge the death of someone precious to me," Naruto said staring back.

"Revenge huh," Jiraiya snorted.

"Justice," was the reply.

"You know I've been hearing that word a lot lately, and I do not think it means what you think it means."

"Either way, I made an oath in blood and don't intend to break it. I never go back on my word," Naruto said balling his fists.

"And say you get your revenge," Jiraiya said standing, "and someone decides to swear an oath against you and they get their revenge, and one of your friends tries to avenge you and one of theirs tries to avenge that person, when does it end?"

Naruto had no answer and could only look into the serious face before him.

"The answer is that it doesn't end, that cycle of hate never does. To walk that path is to walk into darkness and if you are on that path, then I can't teach you."

Jiraiya had expected another outburst, but it never came. Naruto's look of anger changed to one of disappointment as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I understand, but with or without your help, I'm not breaking my promise," Naruto said quietly.

Jiraiya watched the boy leave and felt his heart drop.

"_I've failed you Minato. I hope you can forgive me, but I can't teach him_," Jiraiya thought watching Naruto walk off.

"I have to bring him back to the light, I couldn't save you, but I will save him," Jiraiya said to no one.

**Later that night**

Neji was walking down a hallway he recognized as part of the Hyuga compound. It was dimly lit and there didn't seem to be anyone around. The mansion was quiet as he made his way further down the hall, stopping when he spotted a shadowy figure before him. Walking forward he saw the long white robes of the Hyuga and a band on their forehead marking them as the branch family. The light was faint but he could just make out the man's face.

"Father," Neji gasped indeed seeing his dead father standing before him

Hizashi looked up at his son, before giving a sad smile, shaking his head and turning to leave.

"Wait father," Neji cried out only to have the man continue to walk away.

He ran after him only to have Hizashi fade into the blackness sending Neji crashing into a wall.

Neji woke gasping for air, sweat pouring down his face. Another nightmare, or really the same nightmare he had experience for the past few days. Calming himself, Neji got out of bed and walked to the window staring up at the moon through the canapé of trees.

The house he had been brought to was in a secluded part of the village, miles from the village center, hidden by the lush forest. He was told that he would be safe here and that he could train secretly away from the all seeing eyes of the main family.

Tomorrow he would begin learning some of the clans more powerful techniques and had hoped the nightmares would leave him for at least one night. The strange part about these dreams was not that he saw his father. In fact he often dreamed of speaking with his father and what life would have been like for them if he had not been sacrificed for the good of the main family. Always they seemed happy and carefree, but in these nightmares his father almost seemed…disappointed and sad. Pushing such foolish thoughts aside, Neji returned to bed and trying to get some sleep for a big day tomorrow.

**Meanwhile**

Across the village another genin was also suffering from some rather strange dreams. He was trudging through what seemed like a dark sewer. Foul smelling water slashing under his feet and a slight fog in the air. He walked forward unsure of where he was or where he was going, but felt compelled to continue onward.

Eventually, the tunnel made way to a massive room, a large cage door splitting it in half, the air heavy and even fouler than the sewer. The cage stretch from the floor to the ceiling and appeared to be made from gleaming steel, a piece of parchment with the kanji for seal hanging on it.

"Where am I," Naruto thought aloud.

"**So, you finally have found this place,"**a dark voice rumbled.

"Who's there," Naruto said getting into a stance.

"**You know who I am. I have been with you since the beginning of your miserable and insignificant life,"** the voice growled out.

A pair of red eyes opened behind the bars revealing slit pupils and radiating rage and hatred.

"Kyubi," Naruto whispered backing away.

"**Release me insect, and I shall destroy those who have hurt you, those that would hurt those precious to you,"** Kyubi bellowed.

"And every other living thing in the village," Naruto shouted back, "what do you think I am stupid!"

"**You are weak, without my help you will never fulfill your oath. You are a failure and will remain a failure,"** Kyubi taunted.

"I've been on my own for this long, what makes you think I need you," Naruto yelled.

"**Because I am the power you need. The power to kill your enemies and protect those close to you. The power to save the ones you love,"** the demon whispered.

"I…don't need you," Naruto said turning away.

"**We shall see little boy,"** the demon said grinning, **"when you are tired of watching those close to you die, come see me again. I'll be waiting."**

Before Naruto could move, he was cast from his mindscape and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**I'd like to thank everyone who's left a review so far. I went back to correct a few things here and there and rewrote a few pieces to show that the branch family is indeed divided when it comes to Neji and Hinata. I hope to have Gaara enter the fray soon and have more focus on Neji as well. The poll is still open so vote if you haven't at my profile. Until next time read and review people.**


	5. Lessons learned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 5: Lessons learned**

Neji stood in a forest clearing, eyes closed and hands at his side. He heard the slight breeze wisp through the foliage, the gentle rustling of leaves the only sound accompanying his preparation. Slowly, he opened his eyes silently commanding his byakugan to activate as he took a defensive position.

The attack came from all sides, a hail of kunai from every direction. Calmly, Neji pivoted his foot and began spinning, releasing chakra from all points on his body.

"**Kaiten**," Neji called out as the kunai bounced off his ultimate defense. The rain of metal fell harmlessly at his feet as he resumed a ready position, the sound of clapping breaking the calm.

"Excellent Neji," Gorou said still clapping, "to learn such a difficult technique in just three weeks, truly the strength of the clan resides in the branch family."

"You honor me with your praise Elder Gorou," Neji said bowing.

"It is well deserved Neji," Gorou said placing a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Both Jiro and I are very proud of you. The entire branch family is proud of what you have accomplished. I know that you're father would be very proud of the hero you have become."

This brought a small smile to the boys face as he was dismissed to the house in order to rest and meditate as the finals were now mere days away. Gorou watched the retreating boys form with a smirk as Jiro arrived next to the branch family elder.

"Giving the boy more encouragement uncle," Jiro said smirking as well.

"I want Neji confident and sure of his actions going into the finals. He must have the utter conviction that he is fighting for the honor and freedom of the branch family," Gorou said closing his eyes.

"It is indeed fortunate that he has been isolated for this long. We are both aware that there are many within the family that do not share our positive view of the boy," Jiro said somewhat annoyed.

"Those fools would be content to live under the boot of the main family for just a few kind words from a weak little girl," Gorou huffed. "When we have freed ourselves from the main family's grasp, then they shall come around to our way of thinking."

"Do you really believe this gambit of yours will work uncle?"

"We have staked our lives on its success Jiro, of course I believe it will work. Once Neji has defeated Hiashi's avenger and shown that he has mastered the main family's most powerful techniques, the Hyuga council will be forced to recognize that the branch family has surpassed the main family," Gorou said smugly.

"The council can be quite stubborn uncle; it will not be easy to convince them."

"The council understands that power is everything and letting such ability waste away in the branch family is dangerous for the clan. They will be forced to admit that the branch family is the superior line and through that we have a way to grab power."

"How much does Neji know about our plans," Jiro questioned.

"He knows that he must win in order for the council to see that the branch family is the more powerful faction and through that we will free the family from the curse seal. He knows nothing about our plans to overthrow the main family; he merely believes we are just trying to escape the seal."

"On the off chance he should fail?"

"It doesn't really matter," Gorou shrugged, "if he wins we proceed as planned, if he loses to the kyubi brat he simple becomes a martyr for our cause."

Jiro scratched his chin thinking through all the possible scenarios that might play out. He was cautious by nature and was taking a large risk to assist in what was essentially a coup against the main family.

"What if Hiashi were to disclose the truth about Hizashi's death to Neji, that it was his choice to sacrifice himself to save his brother," Jiro finally asked.

"It is highly unlikely to occur," Gorou said dismissively, "Neji would hardly believe such a story now and Hiashi is determined to have his vengeance. Do not worry Jiro," Gorou said walking back towards the house, "one way or another the days of the main house are numbered."

**Meanwhile at training ground eight**

Sakura and Ino stood facing each other both in a ready position sizing each other up. Off to the side, Kurenai and Tenten stood watching the two best friends prepare to destroy one another yet again. It had been just three weeks and already both girls had grown by leaps and bounds. Their weights had been increased from forty pounds to one hundred much to Guy's shock and Tenten's chagrin. Their competitive drive and fierce rivalry had led them to take on Guy's method of punishment, each vowing to complete some bone crunching goal if they failed to outdo the other.

Tenten who had been thrilled with the idea of training with other girls had begun to watch in horror as the two kunoichi had turned into a pink and blonde version of Lee. Even Ino who had once complained about every aspect of Guy's training would now vow to run two hundred extra laps around Konoha just because she had lost to Sakura in a spar.

Guy in the meantime had been so excited about his new students that he declared they had the brightest fires of youth he had ever seen second only to Lee. Despite how ridiculous it seemed, Tenten couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous about that. Not too long ago she had been miles ahead of the two and now it seemed like they were leaving her in the dust. What made things worse was that Kurenai sensei had deemed her unable to use genjutsu to an effective level. She had been taught how to dispel as well as recognize the signs of a genjutsu, but it still annoyed her that it was yet another thing her fellow kunoichi had surpassed her in.

Sakura stood glaring down at Ino as she shifted her weight to her strong side. Ino sunk into the defensive stance Guy had shown her and began her usual tactic of goading.

"Let's go forehead, you coming or what," Ino said grinning.

"You sure you're ready for me Ino-pig," Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Whatever pinky," Ino said yawning.

Sakura took a breath before rushing forward aiming a fist at Ino's face. Ino dodged sending a kick to Sakura's stomach which was blocked and countered with a flurry of punches.

Kurenai watched slightly amazed at the progress both had made in such a short amount of time. Sakura was easily the strongest kunoichi among her age group and had taken to genjutsu like a fish to water. Ino while not as strong as Sakura had quickly mastered the new style Guy had been teaching her and was quickly becoming an excellent fighter. She had also shown a natural proficiency for genjutsu although she was not quite as skilled as Sakura. Tenten although not very gifted for genjutsu had found new motivation in her fellow genin to push herself to new limits and greater strength.

A cry of frustration from Sakura broke Kurenai from her thoughts as she watched the young genin of team seven barrel forward with a continuous stream of rights and lefts. Ino dodged the strikes as she had been taught waiting for Sakura to make a mistake and for her to capitalize. Sakura threw one last punch that had her shift her weight too far forward, a mistake; Ino broke inside Sakura's guard delivering a crushing uppercut into Sakura's jaw, the capitalization.

But the elation of victory vanished as did Sakura quite literally, as her body dispersed into a cloud of cherry blossom petals that swirled around Ino in an angry vortex of pink. It was a jutsu Kurenai sensei had taught them called **Hidden leaf vortex **that Sakura had altered to use cherry blossom petals. Its main use was to confuse and disorient your opponent allowing you to escape or to strike.

"I don't think so forehead," Ino yelled forming a hand sign. "**Release**," she cried dispelling the jutsu.

The swirl of petals faded as Ino regained her bearings searching for her opponent. Her opponent instead found her placing a swift kick right under Ino's chin sending her tumbling head over heels across the grass and landing in a heap.

Sakura cautiously approached Ino's still limp body before stopping and smirking.

"I'm not falling for that one again Ino-pig, **Release**," Sakura yelled watching as Ino's body vanished. "That **Possum illusion technique **is only going to work on me once, you'll have to try something new."

As if on cue someone who looked like Kiba, landed in the field with a confused look on his face, staring at Sakura.

"Sakura? What the heck are you doing here," Kiba asked looking around.

"Really Ino," Sakura said laughing, "did you think I would fall for that?"

"Ino? Sakura it's me, Kiba, what are you talking about," Kiba asked even more confused.

"If you're Kiba then where is Akamaru," Sakura said pointing at Kiba.

"I dropped him off at my sister's clinic for his check up and came here to kill some time," Kiba said looking at Sakura strangely.

"Oh I'm sorry "Kiba", I thought you were somebody…," Sakura began before throwing a punch.

Kiba jumped back somewhat surprised by the speed of the punch. "What the hell is wrong with you," Kiba yelled.

Sakura ignored Kiba and continued pressing the attack forcing him on the defensive. Ino who had begun to prepare her next move when Kiba arrived, walked over to Kurenai and Tenten.

"Should we tell her it really is Kiba over there," Ino asked smirking.

"I feel it would be a good test as to how far she's progressed. Kiba is a very strong fighter and I'd like to see how he handles the new and improved Sakura," Kurenai said smiling.

Kiba for his part was rather stunned that this very fast and very strong girl was Sakura from his class. Sure she was smart, but she was never much of a fighter. Now she had him on the run, but not for long.

Kiba blocked another punch before countering with a punch and kick of his own, halting Sakura and placing her on the defensive. "I don't know what got into you, but if it's a fight you want you got it," Kiba growled leaping forward.

Kiba lashed out with heavy strikes that Sakura blocked but quickly began to tire from. Kiba relentlessly pressed forward with two swift kicks that sent Sakura flying back. Before e could recover, Kiba caught her with a right hook to the cheek that sent her stumbling with Kiba catching her by the collar of her dress.

"So are you gonna calm down or what," Kiba said holding Sakura up. Sakura only smiled before bursting into a cloud of cherry blossoms.

"What the hell", Kiba yelled jumping back surrounded by cherry blossom petals. Then he felt a strike hit him in the cheek. Whirling around he saw nothing except pink flower petals. A strike to his gut brought him to his knees as he frantically looked around for his attacker. A final blow under his chin sent him sprawling to the ground in a heap. Sakura dispersed her jutsu and calmly approached her fallen opponent.

"Nice try Ino-pig, but I won't go easy on you just because you make yourself look like Kiba, maybe you should try being Sasuke next time," Sakura said smirking triumphantly.

"That's not a bad idea forehead," Ino shouted from behind her.

Sakura turned from Kiba to Ino and back the realization of what she had done hitting her.

"Oh my god Kiba," she said rushing over to the unconscious Inuzuka.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Kurenai said laughing. "His ego may never recover, but the rest of him will heal eventually."

"Why didn't any of you tell me," Sakura whined.

"Where's the fun in that," Ino said sticking out her tongue.

"You should be very proud Sakura, Kiba was the second best fighter in your class and you beat him using everything you've learned from both myself and Guy sensei," Kurenai said hoisting Kiba on her shoulder. "We'll hold on training until after we get him to the hospital to get checked out."

**Training ground twenty-six, that day**

Two figures clashed in the sun, parrying kunai strikes, punches and kicks. One, a small blond genin, creates an army of shadow clones that charge towards their target. Kō sees the advancing force and takes to the trees to avoid being surrounded. The clones break into two groups, one to pursue and one to intercept. Hiashi allows a small smile to grace his lips as he sees his lessons on tactics seem to finally have penetrated into the boy's thick skull.

The smile was immediately replaced by a scowl as a familiar presence appears behind him. For the past week Jiraiya would come and observe Naruto's training and the lessons Hiashi was giving him. At first it had been only a nuisance, but now it had become increasingly more of a distraction as the finals approached.

"For someone who would deny him training, you certainly are interested in his progress, Lord Jiraiya," Hiashi said not turning around.

"Upset that I wouldn't agree to making your weapon any stronger Lord Hiashi," Jiraiya said leaning against a tree, "rather unbecoming of a Hyuga."

"A weapon eh? Your words not mine Lord Jiraiya. I am simply helping the boy to not die in his fight with my nephew. That is more than can be said for you."

Hiashi could feel the anger radiating off of Jiraiya as he inwardly smirked at how easy it was to rattle such a powerful man. He had been rather disappointed that Jiraiya had refused to help and had forced him to tutor the boy in tactics himself and to enlist the help of a trusted member of the main family to act as a sparring partner. Aggravating the sannin was merely a small recompense for the added risks he was taking.

"You know as well as I do that the village elders had wanted to train Naruto to become a living weapon," Jiraiya said gritting his teeth, "a soulless killing machine to be turned loose on our enemies, if not for the Third and the clan heads that may very well have happened."

"And if you recall, I was among those that had spoke against using the boy in such a way," Hiashi said not turning around.

"Until it serves your own means," Jiraiya said accusingly.

"I will not deny that we share the same goal. But to insinuate that I am forcing this upon Naruto is laughable," Hiashi said walking towards the field. "For some reason my daughter has come to mean a great deal to him. So much so that he swore an oath in blood to avenge her death, and neither myself, my nephew or your foolish idealism will stand in his way of seeing that oath fulfilled."

Hiashi left Jiraiya in the woods and called Kō and Naruto to his side. The two broke from their spar with Naruto dispelling his clones and Kō seemingly thankful for the break.

"That will be all for today young Uzumaki," Hiashi said looking over the boy. "There is not much more that I can teach you with the finals just a few days away. You have done an excellent job keeping Kō on his toes in your spars and I am glad to see those lectures about tactics are finally sinking in."

Naruto could only nod and sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"I want you to rest for the next few days and go over what we have discussed in your mind," Hiashi said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you've done Lord Hiashi," Naruto said bowing; "I will not fail you. I will not fail her."

Hiashi nodded in understanding as he led both men out of the training grounds. "I'm sure you wish to visit your friend in the hospital, so do not let me keep you", Hiashi said motioning to Naruto who bowed to both men and ran off, unaware he was being followed by a certain white haired pervert.

**Konoha Hospital**

Rock Lee lay in his bed asleep or more accurately sedated dreaming of training and Sakura. It had been three weeks since he had first come in a broken mess and it would be another three weeks until he would be allowed to begin his physical therapy. Every so often he would try to exercise on his own, cast or no cast and usually the nurses would be forced to sedate him to keep him in bed.

Lately, Tenten, Sakura and Ino had been coming to visit after their training along with Naruto. Lee had been thrilled to hear his friends had been training so hard and that his crush had been training with Guy sensei no less.

The very thought had pushed him even harder to recover and once again be training with not only his teacher but also his love. It was pleasant dreams like that and the large doses of horse sedatives that had kept him oblivious to the danger that stood inside his room.

A small boy with red hair and a gourd strapped to his back stood over his bed with the most evil of intentions in his heart. His normally calm demeanor replaced by wide eyed madness, as he stood there shaking and clutching his head as a voice that was not his own commanded him to action.

"**Kill him,**" the voice ordered.

Sand began to ooze out of the gourd.

"**Give his blood to us**."

Slowly sand began to crawl up the bed and over the sheets.

"**Prove your existence**."

The sand spreads over Rock Lee's still form encasing his body.

"**KILL HIM**!"

Bringing his hand up, Gaara closes it into a fist as he and the voice utter a single command as one.

"**SAND BURIAL**!"

**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short but I wanted to end it here. The finals will begin soon probably after the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and would like to wish all my American readers a Happy Thanksgiving and a Happy Thursday to everyone else. Until next time read and review people.**


	6. Inner Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 6: Inner Demons**

Gaara stood in the hospital room arm outstretched and his hand nearly closed into a tight fist that normally would have resulted in the object of his hatred smashed under the torrents of his sand. But his motion had been halted and the boy lying in the bed continued to dream peacefully much to his growing anger. He tried to move his head to see behind him but found his body to be paralyzed.

Confusion led to pain as he felt a fist impact on his cheek, the sand armor absorbing most of the blow but sending him staggering back. It was not often that he was physically touched and to be struck stirred a sensation of rage within him yet at the same time filling him with exuberance.

"Sakura be careful, whatever happens to his body causes mine to react the same way," Shikamaru yelled annoyed.

"Sorry," Sakura said taking a defensive stance to Gaara's left.

"What the hell were you trying to do to Lee," Tenten growled pulling a kunai and watching as the sand gently returned to the gourd on Gaara's back.

"_How is the sand moving if I have him trapped with my shadow_," Shikamaru thought also eyeing the sand, "_It's like it has a mind of its own_."

Gaara looked over the four genin with disinterest as the sand funneled back from whence it came. They were nervous and a little afraid, he could feel it, even taste it in the air.

"Well, what were you doing," Sakura asked keeping one eye on the gourd and another on the Sand nin.

"I was trying to kill him," was Gaara's matter-of-fact reply.

This took the Leaf genin somewhat aback as he was admitting to attempted murder as calmly as if he was explaining he had been pouring Lee a glass of water.

"_All I wanted to do was visit Choji and I run into Ino and her friends who are visiting Lee. Come on Shikamaru just stop in to say hello, what's the worst that could happen_," Shikamaru whined to himself. "_What a drag, now I have to get this psycho to calm down or he might try to kill us all_."

"Ino, Tenten, you two go get help while I hold him here," Shikamaru ordered.

"Are you nuts, I'm not leaving you alone with that," Ino shrieked pointing at Gaara.

"I'll have Sakura here to back me up, now get going," Shikamaru said wincing slightly.

Ino had known Shikamaru long enough to tell when he was losing control over an enemy's shadow. At full strength he could hold his technique for nearly ten minutes, but Gaara was fighting him. She figured he had maybe five minutes at most and if Gaara got free, her two best friends would be killed.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Ino called over her shoulder, her heading left and Tenten going right.

Sakura and Shikamaru warily eyed Gaara who seemed almost bored as he stood silently glaring at the two Leaf genin.

"You're losing your hold over me," Gaara finally said staring at Shikamaru, "I can feel you starting to weaken."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, his mind racing for a way out of this mess. His chakra was fading fast and it was taking all the concentration he had just to keep his hold. Gaara would be free in a few minutes and then there was nothing he could do to stop this freak.

"_Maybe I can try to bluff him_," Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Our friends will be back with help soon, if you promise to leave peacefully we can all just turn around and leave," Shikamaru said trying his best to look confident.

"I will not leave until I have killed him," Gaara said motioning to Lee with his eyes.

"Why do you want to kill Lee? You beat him in your match, what else do you want," Sakura asked confused.

"I want to validate my existence by ending his," Gaara said, a crazed look sweeping over his eyes. "Through his blood my life will continue to have meaning."

"LIKE HELL IT WILL," a voiced yelled from the doorway.

Sakura, Shikamaru and by proxy Gaara turned to see Naruto rushing in with Ino close behind. Sakura had never been happier to see her teammate although Shikamaru was less than enthusiastic.

"Ino, when I said to get help I meant a jonin or a chunin at least,", Shikamaru huffed.

"Well he was the first person I saw and I figured he could help," Ino said rushing to Shikamaru's side.

"Ino told me what no brows was trying to do to bushy brows," Naruto said pulling out a kunai. "Let's get him."

"Naruto we can't have a battle in the middle of the hospital," Shikamaru said trying to hold his technique. "Now that you're here we have him outnumbered four to one, he's at a clear disadvantage and it would be smart if he just left," Shikamaru said trying to persuade the Sand nin to leave.

"You fear me, I can sense it," Gaara said fighting to raise his arm. "Your fear, your terror is intoxicating to me and I will have more of it."

Shikamaru's shadow broke from Gaara's and before he could say anything sand shot from Gaara's gourd wrapping around the Leaf genin wrists, necks and mouths lifting them in the air and muffling their screams.

"Mother shall feast on your blood starting with…him," Gaara growled turning to Lee.

"_No, this isn't happening_," Naruto shouted in his mind, "_I won't let another one of my friends die_."

Naruto struggled against the binds to no avail watching helplessly as the sand began to wrap around Lee's body.

"**Your friends are going to die**," Kyubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

"I won't let that happen," Naruto yelled back.

"**You are too weak to protect them. Take my power and destroy those who would hurt you, hurt your **"**precious**" **people**," the demon sneered.

"I…I…," Naruto stammered.

"**Do you not wish to save them, do you wish for them to die?**"

"NO," Naruto defiantly yelled out, "give me the power to save them."

Kyubi laughed as he began to pour chakra into Naruto's body. Gaara who had just been ready to strike Lee down suddenly froze and grabbed his head. The voice of "mother" was shrieking as if it was in pain the cries echoing in his mind. Turning he saw the loud blonde the girl had brought in was surrounded in a cloak of bubbling red chakra that seemed more evil than anything he had ever felt in his life.

Gaara watched in horror as the sand holding the boy slithered away as if burned by the vile red essence. The level of anger, malice and hatred fuming off the chakra itself was enough to cause the Leaf genin to pass out and had brought Gaara to his knees.

For the first time since the night his uncle had tried to kill him, Gaara was afraid. It was a sensation that thrilled him to the very core, feeling truly alive since he could not remember when.

Regaining his composure Gaara stood, his sand swirling around him in a protective cyclone. The chakra around Naruto settled into the form of a fox, a single tail swishing back and forth as Naruto looked up to reveal red eyes with slit pupils and fangs protruding from his mouth.

"I was wrong about you," Gaara said smiling, "killing you would prove my existence a thousand times over."

"You tried to kill my friends," Naruto said gathering chakra to his hand forming a claw by mere instinct, "I am going to destroy you."

"Then let us decide whose existence will continue," Gaara screamed shooting spears of sand at Naruto.

Naruto dodged and shot a chakra claw towards Gaara whose sand rose to block the attack. Chakra and sand clashed smoking and burning as the two attacks intertwined with one another. Naruto turned to launch another attack when a puff of smoke erupted between the two containers. Obscured by the smoke a hand shot out in either direction slapping a sealing tag on both jinchūriki. Immediately both Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground their connection to their prisoners cut off.

It was at that moment that Tenten had arrived with Might Guy just in time to see Jiraiya hoisting Naruto on his shoulder.

"What is going on here Lord Jiraiya," Guy said rushing into the room to survey the damage.

"I think the Kazekage's son had plans to harm Lee and the genin stepped in to stop him. I need to take Naruto to go check on something and to talk with the Hokage. The sand brat should be out for awhile, I'll tell the Hokage to inform his jonin sensei of what has happen here," Jiraiya said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tenten stood at the door wide eyed in shock as she saw her new friends lying on the floor. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino squirm and groan as they lay unconscious but not dead. She looked quickly to Lee who remained asleep with a small smile on his face blissfully unaware of the danger he had been in.

"Come Tenten, let us try to awaken your youthful comrades," Guy said snapping Tenten from her trance.

Tenten helped to sit the three genin up against the wall as Guy tended to Gaara. Tenten had already told him what Gaara had intended to do to his beloved student and it was taking all of his willpower not to finish the job Naruto had started. But this was the Kazekage's son and such actions would lead to a war so he would have to keep his baser instincts in check.

Looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but have an immense feeling of pride well up inside him knowing that his students would go so far to protect their friends.

"I'm very proud of you Tenten, of all of you for protecting Lee. You more than anyone knows how much Lee means to me," Guy said a solemn look on his face.

Tenten gave her sensei a small smile and looked over to Lee. "He means a lot to us as well sensei and I know he wouldn't hesitate for a second to do the same for any of us."

**At the Hokage's Office**

The third had just taken a break from his paperwork to enjoy a little pipe tobacco and to maybe read a few pages of Jiraiya's new book when a heavy presence erupted from the hospital. Tough most civilians would be unaware of what exactly the presence was any ninja who had been there twelve years ago would know it was the power of the nine tails.

It was small and nothing like it had been all those years ago, but the level of malice lace with it was undeniable. Sarutobi was about to call the ANBU to investigate when just as suddenly at it had appeared, the energy disappeared.

Curious the Third Hokage rose to face window that overlooked the area of the hospital. There didn't seem to be any disturbances that he could see and it seemed that no one was rushing towards the hospital in panic. Scratching his beard he turned back towards his seat to find Jiraiya standing there with his arms crossed.

"Most people use the door Jiraiya," Sarutobi said smirking.

"Most people aren't carrying him on their shoulders either," Jiraiya said moving aside and motioning to an unconscious Naruto lying in a chair.

"I see," Sarutobi said sitting in his chair, "so that was indeed the fox's chakra I had felt earlier." Jiraiya nodded grimly.

"Is the seal damaged in anyway," the Hokage asked taking a drag from his pipe.

"From what I can tell no, but I'll have to do a more thorough examination later. I just wanted you to know that everything is fine…for now."

"Did something happen?"

"From what I can tell from the situation when I arrived, the Kazekage's son Gaara attempted to assassinate Might Guy's student Lee. Several genin who were visiting the boy attempted to hold him off but failed. Naruto may have called on the fox's power to help him defeat Gaara."

"And you didn't intervene before this happened?"

"I was unaware any of this was happening until I felt the power spike from Naruto and Gaara."

"Gaara as well, I've had my suspicions about that boy ever since the exams started, do you believe he is also a jinchūriki?"

"I'm almost positive, the suppression seal I used on Naruto I also used on Gaara. The seal is designed to cut off the chakra a tailed beast provides its host it's useless in any other situation but it worked quite well on Gaara."

"And what did you do with Gaara?"

"I left him at the hospital with Might Guy; the seal should keep him out for a few hours. I told Guy that I would inform you of the situation so you could alert Gaara's jonin sensei of what's happened."

"Very well, I'll have the ANBU take care of it," Sarutobi said empting his pipe, "but what is to be done with Naruto?"

"I'll take a look at the seal, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Jiraiya said shrugging.

"That's not what I meant Jiraiya," Sarutobi said rising. "If Naruto is able to summon the power of the fox then he must be taught how to control it. If he releases too much the seal could weaken and the nine tails could be unleashed."

"And I suppose you would like me to teach him," Jiraiya questioned.

"Well you do have the most intricate knowledge of the seal and you know the limitations of how much stress it can handle," Sarutobi said walking to the window.

"You know as well as I do that Hiashi would like nothing better than a stronger weapon to carry out his vengeance. I wanted to teach Naruto in order for him to protect himself against the threats that are on the horizon, not to serve the Hyuga's cold blooded ambition," Jiraiya said gritting his teeth.

"I am just as unhappy with the current situation as you are Jiraiya, but we must face facts. Naruto is set on his goal and has somehow tapped into the power of the nine tails. To allow him to continue without guidance is foolish and an invitation to disaster," Sarutobi said sternly.

Jiraiya could only sigh as he knew the old man was right and any further discussion was moot. Hoisting Naruto onto his shoulder he turned to face his former sensei.

"There isn't much that I can do seeing as the finals are tomorrow, but I'll take him back to his apartment and try and find out exactly how he learned to tap into the Kyubi's chakra and to what extent he can wield it."

The Hokage watched as his former student vanished in a plume of smoke sitting back in his chair and debating on whether or not to relight his pipe. The day had certainly been interesting so far and soon the end game to this drama would play out on the grandest of stages. Sighing he reached for his pipe and began to fill it once again, mumbling how he was truly getting too old for this.

**At Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his head aching and his body feeling numb. He was greeted to the sight of gray ceilings rather than pristine white confirming at least he was not in the hospital. The smell of empty ramen cup and dirty laundry gave off a familiar feeling as his eyes opened wider revealing the picture of team seven he kept on his night table.

He was in his apartment, the question being now, how did he get here? For a second he thought that it might have been a dream, but the splitting headache and taste of blood in his mouth told him otherwise.

It was then he noticed a second presence in the room, one that he was not familiar with. On instinct he drew a kunai and hurled it at the shadow seated in the corner watching nervously as two fingers snatch the kunai from the air before tossing it to the side.

"You need to learn to be more careful brat, otherwise you're likely to hurt someone," a somewhat familiar voice chided.

"I know that voice," Naruto said standing, "you're that jerk that wouldn't train me from before!"

"No," Jiraiya said his eyebrow twitching, "I'm the jerk who's going to be taking your training over from now on."

"I thought you didn't want to train me," Naruto said pouting, "besides I'm doing fine without you."

"Oh really," Jiraiya said smirking, "then perhaps you would like to explain what that little explosion of demonic chakra in the hospital was all about?"

Naruto paled as the memories of exactly what happened came flooding back to him, his conversation with Kyubi and the torrent of power to his body, the feeling of near invincibility and the craving for more. He had nearly lost himself to the power and it frightened him.

"I…I lost control for a moment when I was trying to save my friends," Naruto said looking down in shame.

Jiraiya sat down next to his new student and placed a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder.

"One should never be ashamed to protect others, but you must understand that the power you wield is dangerous and difficult to control," Jiraiya said softly. "If you allow that power to consume you, if you release too much too soon, your mind will be overwhelmed and the seal will break releasing the Kyubi and destroying everything you cherish."

Jiraiya did not want to scare the boy too badly since he needed to learn how to control the demons power, but he also needed to be aware of what exactly the consequences would be in failing to control himself.

Naruto for his part took in the advice and warning silently, eyes still trained on the floor not even turning to look at his new teacher.

"Ever since I could remember," Naruto said quietly, "people have always shunned me, like I was some kind of monster. It wasn't until Mizuki told me about the Kyubi that I really understood why. But even then, I knew that I wasn't a demon or monster, I was me," Naruto said turning to jiraiya.

"But today, today I felt for the first time in my life that I wasn't me, I was a demon, a monster," Naruto said looking right into Jiraiya's eyes, "I don't ever want to feel that way again."

Jiraiya saw in Naruto's eyes all the resolve and determination of his father as well as the fierceness of his mother. He was truly their son and if anyone could tame the Kyubi, he was sure Naruto could do it.

"Alright kid, starting after the finals we'll begin you're training," Jiraiya proclaimed slapping Naruto on the back, "until then I don't want you using the demonic chakra at all. Do I make myself clear," Jiraiya asked sternly to which Naruto only nodded.

"Okay then, rest up because you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Jiraiya said rising to leave.

"Wait," Naruto suddenly said halting Jiraiya. "You were the Forth Hokage's sensei right?"

"I was," Jiraiya said smugly.

"I always thought he was so cool, even cooler than the old man," Naruto said somewhat embarrassed, "could you…could you tell me what he was like?"

A warm smile came to Jiraiya's face as he sat back down. The godfather in him wanted to tell Naruto everything, but he knew now wasn't the time. Still, there wasn't anything wrong about sharing a few fond memories with a diehard fan was there? And so they past the time reminiscing and laughing as Jiraiya told story after story about the man who for now, was only the coolest ninja ever.

**Elsewhere with Neji**

Neji walked down the familiar dark hallway knowing exactly who he would encounter at the end. The dreams, no, the nightmares had been fairly consistent for nearly a month now. Neji would walk down the hall of the deserted Hyuga Manor to find his father. No matter what he did or said his father would never speak to him, just offer a sad smile and vanish.

Neji continued down the hall and there sure enough was his father, looking just as he had the day he was killed. That sad smile etched across his face as he looked at his son.

"I don't understand father," Neji said angrily, "why do you not speak to me? I am fighting for our family, so that we can be free of our curse, to be free from our fate."

Hizashi said nothing, merely closing his eyes and shaking his head side to side.

"Why are you acting like this," Neji shouted. "The family is proud of what I'm doing; they told me that you would have been proud of me!"

Hizashi remained silent offering Neji nothing except another sad look. Neji was about to again confront his father when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning his eyes went wide and he stumbled back in shock and fear, before him was Hinata.

He tried to take a defensive stance but he found his arms, his entire body was paralyzed. He tried desperately to move as Hinata stalked closer and closer. She was right in front of him as she opened her arms and he closed his eyes waiting for the strike to come.

Instead he felt her arms wrap around him in a warm embrace, her hand patting his back as if to soothe his pain. Neji ran a marathon of emotions from shock, to comfort and quickly to anger. How dare she pity him, she had no right.

Neji struggled to break free to no avail as Hinata eventually broke the hug and moved past him. Neji seemed to regain control of his body as he turned to see Hinata and his father walking away hand in hand and fading into the darkness.

Neji woke with a gasp, clutching his chest and trying to steady his breathing. Getting out of bed, he went to the washroom to splash some water on his face, his reflection in the mirror and the blackness of the night his only company.

"Only a nightmare," Neji said to himself, "only a nightmare."

Neji returned to his bed and noted it was only two in the morning. He still had time to rest until Elder Gorou and Jiro would arrive to escort him to the arena.

Lying back down, he closed his eyes allowing the calm of the night to claim him once again.

"_It was only a nightmare_," his last waking thought.

**I just want to thank everyone who left a review and helped with a few bits of grammer here and there. Well the story has arrived where you all have been waiting for hopefully, the finals are upon us and all bets are off. Will Naruto achieve his vengeance or will he die trying. Last chance to vote in the poll so until next time read and review people.**


	7. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 7: Promises**

The sun was shining, mingling with a few fluffy clouds against clear blue skies. It was the perfect day for the finals. The Hokage sat in his throne overlooking the arena watching as dignitaries and wealthy business men were led to the luxury boxes as the villagers and shinobi began to fill out the general arena seating.

He was soon joined by the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, flanked by his entourage of personal guards and wearing his customary blue and white robes, hat and silk veil he often wore outside his native village.

Sarutobi offered a slight nod of the head to his fellow Kage and a welcoming smile.

"Ah, Lord Kazekage I hope your journey was well," Sarutobi said politely.

"It was quite uneventful," came the Kazekage's bored reply, "although it is quite fortunate that the exams are being held here in Konoha. The weather in Wind Country can be quite harsh this time of year and a man your age might find it rather tasking."

"I was never one to shy away from a little heat," the elder Kage said laughing off the poorly veiled insult.

"Perhaps," the Kazekage chuckled, "but don't you feel it's time you named a successor. After all being Hokage is a young man's game."

"Nonsense, I have plenty of good years still left in me," Sarutobi said laughing heartily.

"Indeed," the Kazekage mused. "On a more serious note, I must again apologize for my youngest son's transgressions as of late. He is quite a handful to control and I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble."

"I must admit that I was a little concerned that such an unstable boy was let into the chunin exams. He is highly skilled and very dangerous," Sarutobi said seriously, "it is very fortunate that no one was severely injured by him outside the exams themselves."

"I do wish you would reconsider allowing him to compete in the finals," the Kazekage sighed, "many of the lords in attendance were quite eager to watch Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha face one another."

"True, but as we discussed yesterday, Gaara is too unsound to be allowed to fight as of now. We cannot be assured he will yield if instructed to and I will not risk the lives of my genin to your son's bloodlust," Sarutobi said staring down the Kazekage with a hard gaze.

The Kazekage returned the stare until turning and sighing. "You are right of course," the Kazekage conceded.

Sarutobi relaxed in his chair once more, relieved that the Kazekage had not decided to put up more of a fight. Orochimaru for his part was quite pleased that his ruse was going so well. It would seem his old sensei was slipping as he had not even suspected that the "Kazekage" was really his old student hiding behind a mask of flesh.

"_Still as foolish as ever eh sensei," _Orochimaru thought amused.

The small bit of worry that had been tugging at the back of Orochimaru's mind had quickly vanished as it seemed that his old sensei was indeed none the wiser to the army that lurked both within and beyond his villages walls. After Baki had killed that nosy jonin, Gaara had been detain and Orochimaru had feared that perhaps his plans had been discovered.

That little Sand brat had nearly thrown his carefully laid plans into disarray. Gaara was a important part of the invasion, and if he had been killed it would have delayed if not postpone the entire invasion. Fortunately, the Leaf did not wish to start a war by harming the Kazekage's son and had merely relinquished him back to his jonin's custody and banned him from the finals.

"_Your weak heart shall be your villages undoing you old fool," _Orochimaru thought, smirking under his veil.

If nothing it only hastened the plans of conquest. Gaara had been scheduled to fight second and was to unleash Shukaku during his match. Now they needed only to wait until the Sand ninja could complete the summons for his snakes to smash the walls and allow the joint forces to pour through the rubble. Gaara while unable to compete in the finals was still the Kazekage's son and would be allowed to watch the matches from the Sand Village's private box. Once the invasion had begun, Gaara would release Shukaku and rampage across the village to his hearts delight, the scene bringing a smirk to Orochimaru's lips.

The smirk Orochimaru held disappeared quickly however, as he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him.

"So Lord Hokage, what do you think of today's matches," Jiraiya bellowed walking behind the Third.

"I feel we are in for some excellent matches today Jiraiya," Sarutobi said laughing. "Lord Kazekage, if I may present my former student Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Jiraiya offered a respectful bow with Orochimaru giving the slightest of nods.

"No introduction is necessary for a man of Jiraiya's reputation. I've heard that you were the man who trained the Fourth Hokage are you not," Orochimaru asked as innocently as he could.

"Yes…yes that is true, I was his sensei when he was just a genin," Jiraiya said flinching slightly.

"How interesting," Orochimaru said dismissively, yet laughing to himself how bringing up Minato always made Jiraiya stumble.

He had hoped that Jiraiya would leave, but his old teammate seemed content to stand by the Hokage overlooking the crowd.

"_He could prove to be a nuisance once the invasion begins," _Orochimaru thought to himself. While idealistic and shortsighted both his former teacher and former teammate were powerful ninja and together posed a threat even to him.

"_Then again," _Orochimaru thought smiling_, "it would be rather interesting to see Jiraiya's reaction to my trump cards especially…him."_

The snake sannin could only chuckle to himself as he watched the hustle and bustle of the arena oblivious to the danger that surrounded them.

**Arena General Seating**

One such group of unaware villagers was a contingent of genin milling their way through the arena their jonin sensei in tow. Ino, Sakura and Tenten chatted away happily as Kiba trudged along, still sulking about his loss to Sakura of all people. Akamaru followed closely at his master's feet with Kurenai just a step behind.

They managed to find Choji who had gone ahead to save some seats for them, waving them over with a hand not occupied by barbeque potato chips. Ino slid next to her teammate with the others filing in beside her. Kurenai smiled as she watched her student's new and old, taking in the sight with a look of awe. This was their first time seeing the chunin exam finals in all its glory, the huge crowds, the excited buzz of the people, all of it creating a very intense atmosphere.

"I can't believe how many people are here," Ino said gawking at the crowds.

"I know, can you imagine what it must look like down on the arena floor as a finalist," Sakura said also gawking.

"Aw dammit," Kiba cursed loudly somewhat startling those next to him, "that should be me down there. Now because of that idiot's fart I can't show off my awesome skills," Kiba whined.

The outburst led to a chorus of giggles from the kunoichi and a low growl from Akamaru.

"Oh…um…I meant _our _awesome skills, don't think I forgot about you buddy," Kiba quickly amended much to Akamaru's approval.

Kurenai allowed herself a small laugh relieved to see the old brash and cocky Kiba again. He had been wallowing in a rather depressed state since Hinata's death and she had begun to worry if he would ever pull himself out of it. Kiba heard the laugh and turned to his teacher to see a smile which he returned with one of his own.

"Well, it certainly is nice to see everyone in such good spirits," a familiar voice called out from behind the row of ninja.

Everyone's head snapped around to see Kakashi smiling back at them; at least they were fairly certain he was smiling.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura cried out happily, "does this mean Sasuke is back too?"

"It's nice to see you too Sakura," Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry sensei." Sakura said sheepishly, "you know I missed you as well."

"I'm not so sure," Kakashi said scratching his chin, "seems to me that I've already been replaced, isn't that right Kurenai sensei."

"News travels fast I see," Kurenai said smirking.

"You have no idea," Kakashi sighed, "I think Guy may have been camping out by the gates just so he could tell me how strong Sakura has become under your duel training sessions."

This got a laugh from Kurenai, a slight blush of embarrassment from Sakura and a shout of indignation from Ino.

"Foreheads not the only one who's been getting stronger around here," Ino shouted. "Tenten and I are just as strong as her, if not stronger," Ino said shaking her fist and Tenten nodding in agreement.

"I didn't mean to forget you two," Kakashi said putting up his hands, "it's just that Sakura is my student and I'm very proud of what she's accomplished."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the praise, feeling that she was now really on equal footing with Sasuke and Naruto. A member of the team and not just a hindrance.

"Thank you sensei," Sakura said quietly.

"There's no need to thank me Sakura," Kakashi said smiling, "it was your own drive and fire that pushed you to become stronger. I only regret not being there to see it."

Once again a teacher and student shared a small smile with Ino looking on happy for her friend, until a thought crossed her mind.

"You know, I really haven't spoken much to Asuma sensei since we started our new training," Ino said sadly, "I hope he isn't upset I've been spending so much time with Kurenai sensei and Guy sensei."

"What are you kidding," Choji said between bites, "he thinks it's great."

"Well obviously since I'm getting so much stronger," Ino said pleased.

"Actually I think it's because he has more time to play shogi with Shikamaru," Choji said opening another bag of chips.

"WHAT," came the reply as it echoed throughout the arena.

**With the finalists**

Shino stood against the wall, slightly obscured by the shadows, eyeing his competition. One eye locked on the two Sand ninja who kept to themselves in the corner and the other on Neji Hyuga. Shino could feel his kikachū buzzing in response to his anger as he steadied his breathing in an effort to calm himself. Emotion led to mistakes and he could afford none right now.

Shino's quiet was shattered by the unmistakable voice of Naruto Uzumaki as he walked into the arena with Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was prattling on about something if not everything it seemed with Shikamaru half listening and Sasuke appearing to not hear his teammate at all.

Shino watched as Naruto's smile melted into a look of grim determination after locking eyes with Neji. He said something to Shikamaru, who only nodded and walked off leaving Naruto and Sasuke to speak in private. Had he been more curious he could have tried to eavesdrop but it really wasn't any concern of his. Besides, he had his own work to do as he silently commanded a few of his female kikachū to attach themselves to the other finalists.

Naruto watched Shikamaru leave before turning back to Sasuke who was eyeing him cautiously now. Sasuke had seen the look on Naruto's face and he probably wanted an answer to his request he had asked a month earlier. Sasuke could have said he really didn't have time to mull it over, that training had taken too much time for him to give a real answer. But that was a lie and Sasuke knew it.

He had spent many a night, lying awake trying to piece together this new Naruto, one that reminded him so much of himself, the pain, the regret and the rage that boiled just under the surface of the façade. Could he take up Naruto's dream? Could he dedicate himself not only to his own ambitions but to the ambitions of a teammate, bonded only by their loneliness and hatred for one who had wronged them? He knew he would have his answer when he saw Naruto again.

"I know you want an answer to what we talked about before I left," Sasuke said sighing.

"I was a little worried Kakashi sensei would make you late," Naruto said half joking.

"If I hadn't insisted on returning to speak with you he would have," Sasuke replied smirking.

"What did you decide," Naruto asked somewhat hesitantly.

Sasuke saw the apprehension in Naruto's face and let another sigh escape him as he was slightly regretting what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I really have no interest in becoming hokage," Sasuke said placing his hands in his pockets.

"I see," Naruto said quietly lowering his head.

"So you'll just have to avenge Hinata without dying, otherwise I'll be stuck with the job," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto's head snapped up to see the smirk, his own smile slowly creeping to his face.

"You really are a bastard sometimes," Naruto said grinning.

"And you're an idiot," Sasuke said walking forward. Before he could pass, Naruto's hand shot out grasping Sasuke's shoulder, halting them so they stood side by side staring in opposite directions.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Hn," came the quiet reply as Sasuke walked towards the arena, Naruto a step behind.

**With Kurenai, Kakashi and the genin**

"It looks like the finalists are coming out," Kiba said pointing towards the arena floor.

"Look there's Sasuke," Ino chirped.

"And Naruto," Sakura said pointing.

Kakashi and Kurenai watched as Genma appeared to be giving his instructions to the genin and had announced Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga as the first match. Kakashi felt Kurenai stiffen slightly at the match announcement, his good eye lazily glancing over to the genjutsu mistress. He knew she had not taken Hinata's death well but had managed to pull herself from her depression no doubt keeping her mind busy with training Sakura, Ino and Tenten. He noticed that both Kurenai and Kiba were both fixed on the two combatants, Kiba with a look of bottle rage and Kurenai wearing a neutral mask.

"_I hope you two find the peace I was never able to obtain before the day is done," _Kakashi thought turning his attention to the arena.

**With the Hyuga Clan**

Normally Hiashi might have only taken Hanabi with him to view the finals, but it had been decided that as a show of solidarity, the entire clan would attend as they took their place in one of the luxury boxes reserved specifically for the clans. Security was tight and Hiashi could feel the ghosting shadows of the ANBU patrolling the grounds.

Hanabi sat at his right, talking with Yuko, a young woman from the branch family. Hiashi had noticed that Hanabi had begun to reach out to those of the branch family as he had learned Hinata once did. He knew that the relationship between the two factions had been strained for quite some time ever since Hizashi's death and he ultimately hoped that Hinata's death would be the catalyst to heal the rift.

Hiashi's attention was drawn at the approach of Gorou, the branch elder and his grandson Jiro, the head of the branch family.

"Lord Hiashi," Gorou and Jiro said bowing.

"Elder Gorou, Jiro," Hiashi replied with a curt nod.

Both continued to their seats under the watchful eye of Hiashi. He had been told that Neji had been taken from ANBU headquarters by Gorou and that both he and Jiro had kept him out of sight since the preliminaries. He had been told it was to keep the tension between the families from escalating but he knew they were up to something. The smug expressions both held as the first match was announce did not go unnoticed by Hiashi as he turned his attention to the arena.

**Arena Floor**

Neji stood still as he began to prepare himself, a breeze rustling the dust of the field as he glared at his opponent. Naruto returned the glare, undoing the clasp of his kunai pouch and shifting into his stance. Neji caught the slight movement and took his own defensive stance, silently activating his byakugan.

"You seem rather serious," Neji taunted, "no brash words or foolish declarations?"

"Why waste words on a dead man," Naruto asked shifting to his left.

"Indeed," Neji said moving to his right.

The breeze suddenly died as an eerie calm overtook the field. Neji shuffled a half step forward and in an instant, the battle had begun. Naruto let fly with three kunai that Neji quickly dispatched with his own, deflecting two and catching the third with the ring of his kunai. His eyes suddenly widen as he tossed the linked kunai away, only to watch Naruto's weapon disappear in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a clone.

The clone pressed the attack with a right cross that Neji blocked, ready to counter with his own strike only for the clone to disappear in a cloud of smoke and a sharp pain to erupt from his thigh. Neji looked down to see a shuriken lodged just above his knee, but quickly focused to dodge another set of projectiles and to put some distance between himself and his opponent.

Neji pulled the shuriken out with a grunt of pain with one hand, a kunai placed defensively in front with his free hand. Naruto for his part remained back and out of the reach of the gentle fist.

"Very clever," Neji said smirking, "using your clone as a distraction and then lauching a volley of shuriken striking both of us. It seems you are not as foolish as I originally thought."

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises," Naruto said making hand seals. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**," Naruto called out bringing ten Naruto's into existence.

"Your tricks will not work on me again, they can only delay the inevitable," Neji said dropping back into a defensive stance.

"We'll see," the small platoon yelled charging forward. Several clones began to engage Neji hand to hand while the original and two others started to launch kunai and shuriken from a safe distance.

Neji quickly dispatched a clone with a strike to the chest, pulling another in front of himself to shield against a wave of shuriken. Pumping chakra to his legs, Neji increased his speed striking at the clones or using them as human shields. Two Naruto's sent kunai aimed at Neji's head that he side stepped, plucked from their air and embedded in the chest of two clones. With the melee forces dispatched, Neji rushed the three remaining Naruto's.

Naruto jumped back as his two clones bought him some time to call on reinforcements. Another ten Naruto's formed a ring around Neji, who had just tossed aside the last of the original squad dispelling it.

"Is this all you are capable of," Neji sneered. "It will take more than this to defeat me."

"You underestimated me before," one Naruto yelled.

"Now you're gonna pay," another shouted.

The ring of Naruto's collapsed on their target who moved gracefully through the storm, ducking, dodging and striking at everything around him. A swift elbow to the face of one Naruto, followed by a puff of smoke, a palm strike to the chest of another and another cloud of smoke. Neji sent a swift strike finger strike aimed for a lung which the Naruto just barley dodged taking the hit to the shoulder instead. This Naruto fell backwards and rolled away which Neji saw immediately.

"_That's the real one," _Neji thought dashing for his target.

The clones realizing that Neji had found the real Naruto tried desperately to intercept the Hyuga. Neji struck one in the throat using his body as a springboard over the others. Naruto was favoring his shoulder and trying to get to his feet making hand seals while backpedaling. Neji caught him just as he regained his footing, striking him in the chest with two outstretched fingers. To the uneducated it would seem as if the strike had barley grazed him, but the mouthful of blood Naruto coughed up would say otherwise.

"I caught you," Neji sneered triumphantly.

"No," Naruto said chuckling, "I caught you."

The Naruto before Neji dispelled with the Hyuga turning to see the remaining Naruto's descending upon him kunai drawn and closing fast. Behind them he could see the real Naruto flexing his shoulder.

"_He used a substitution jutsu with one of his clones,"_ Neji thought dodging a kunai strike. The motion caused Neji to lose his balance as the clones continued their relentless assault. Neji was now backpedaling blocking kunai blows that seemed to be coming from everywhere; pivoting his foot he began to spin releasing chakra from all the points on his body.

"**Kaiten**," Neji called out sending clone and kunai crashing to the ground in a heap around him.

A murmur went up and down the Hyuga section after seeing a branch member use a secret main house technique. Hiashi cast an eye on Gorou and Jiro who appeared just as shocked as everyone else. At least they appeared to be.

Naruto watched as a dome of chakra envelope Neji scattering his clones to the dirt. Knowing he had to press the attack, he summoned more twenty more clones that encircled Neji just beyond the reach of his new technique.

"You have forced me to reveal my ultimate defense Uzumaki," Neji said glaring at the army swarming around him, "but in doing so I have revealed your undoing. This technique is what shall seal your fate."

"Says the man surrounded and outnumbered," the Naruto's taunted back, "defend yourself from this."

The blonde army took to the air, pulling out two fists of shuriken apiece and launching them en masse. Neji again pivoted and released chakra just as the rain of steel descended upon him. Inside the dome, time seemed to slow as Neji began to pluck the shuriken from the air and fire them back at his attackers. The hail of weapons exploded from the dome causing the clones to erupt in a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto to erupt in a spray of blood.

Naruto crashed to the ground several shuriken embedded in his arms, legs and one cutting deep in his side. Painfully he began to extract them as he struggled to his feet. Neji had canceled his technique, visible panting as it had taken quite a bit of chakra to maintain his defense for so long.

"Do you not see that it is folly to continue fighting," Neji said regaining his breath. "Fate has decreed that you will fall to my hand."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing," Naruto said standing.

"Why do you continue to defy what is inevitable," Neji asked amused.

"I made a promise," Naruto said clenching his fists, "for her."

"I see," Neji said smirking, "a failure wishing to avenge a failure, how depressing."

All around him, Neji could feel the anger radiating from various sections of the arena, none greater than the space occupied by his opponent.

Anger flashed across Naruto's face as he charged forward in a blind rage swinging heavy blows that were easily batted aside by Neji, who side stepped a wide right hook countering with a swift palm strike that sent Naruto stumbling back.

"You're anger has let you become careless," Neji said shifting into a new stance, "that was you're final mistake."

Hiashi watched as Neji spread his arms open, palms up, one arm in front the other back at a forty-five degree angle. Hiashi knew the stance well and again shot a glance at Gorou and Jiro who did not seemed surprised at all that Neji had knowledge of such a technique.

"_It seems our secrets are not as well kept as we once believed," _Hiashi thought grimly.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms**," Neji cried out landing hit after hit to Naruto's chakra network.

"Two palms…"

"Four Palms..."

"Eight palms…"

"Sixteen palms…"

"Thirty-two palms…"

"Sixty-four palms," Neji shouted sending Naruto tumbling back into the dust.

Naruto landed face down in a heap, the air knocked from his lungs and every muscle in his body crying out in agony.

"This match is over proctor," Neji sneered deactivating his byakugan.

Genma looked over at the struggling form of the blonde genin and could hardly disagree. He was about to award the match when a shaky voice called out.

"No…I'm not…done yet," Naruto said struggling to one knee.

"I have blocked all of your chakra points," Neji said shaking his head, "you will find it difficult to breathe let alone stand."

"Face me…coward," Naruto said coughing.

Neji flashed forward, grabbing Naruto by the throat and hoisting him up, Naruto's hand gripping his arm to prevent him from choking.

"You cannot win this match," Neji said hardening his gaze, "surrender or suffer the consequences."

"_All I need is a little chakra, just a little to my hand," _Naruto thought trying to remain standing.

It was faint, but Naruto could feel just a little chakra enter his free hand, no doubt a small gift from his tenant. Instantly, Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and made a move for Neji's kidney. Neji saw the blade immediately, grabbing Naruto's wrist causing him to drop the kunai in the dirt.

"I'm impressed that you are still able to move even after my attack but I am done playing with you," Neji said tightening his grip on Naruto's wrist. "Besides it will take more than a kunai strike even an academy student could block to stop me."

"In…that case," Naruto said grinning, "I'll…have to use…plan B."

Confusion flashed across Neji's face as Naruto tightened his grip on the arm holding him by the neck. It was then the strange sizzling sound was heard and Neji looked down to see the handle of Naruto's kunai wrapped in an explosive tag. Neji's eyes widened as he tried to jump away only for Naruto to hold him in place.

"I always…keep my promises," Naruto whispered to him.

***BOOM***

**Sorry this one took so long, but real life, writers block and a rewrite or two got in the way. I hope to have the next chapter up soon and hopefully it won't take three weeks. Will it be the next part of the story or will it be the epilogue. Guess you'll have to tune in next time to see. Merry Decemberween and remember read and review people.**


	8. Dogs of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of **Naruto Elseworlds**, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 8: Dogs of War**

Tenten turned quickly, blocking a kunai strike with her staff, whirling and bringing the hard wood across the neck of the Sound ninja earning the sickening crunch of shattering vertebrate. She caught Ino out of the corner of her eye sending her opponent over the railing to the unforgiving arena floor below with a swift kick to the jaw. She saw Guy blur past, collapsing the lungs of a Sound jonin with a hard kick announcing to Kakashi that it was his twenty second enemy nin and asking how his eternal rival was faring.

"_I cannot believe he is actually trying to have one of his stupid contests in the middle of this," _both Kakashi and Tenten thought sighing.

Tenten saw a new platoon of Sound ninja had just arrived and regrouped with Ino near the top of the concourse of the arena level using the large pillars as cover.

"Where the hell are these guys coming from," Ino asked catching her breathe.

"I don't know," Tenten said unsealing a sickle and chain from her scrolls, "it doesn't seem like they're going to stop anytime soon. I think this new group is coming from somewhere else," she said peeking around the pillar, "they weren't with the group that was hidden in the crowd."

"This is bad," Ino said also taking a look, "if these guys are bringing in reinforcements then that must mean they found a way around the villages outer defenses."

"So what should we do," Tenten asked launching a kunai into the skull of a Sound chunin unlucky enough to have his back to her.

Ino looked from Tenten to the dead ninja and back before grinning.

"What," Tenten asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I just got an idea," Ino said making hand seals.

"An idea," Tenten asked a little creeped out by the feral grin on her blond friends face.

"**Invisible Shroud Jutsu**," Ino cried out encasing both girls in a shimmering dome of chakra.

"What did you just do," Tenten asked.

"I just made us invisible," Ino said smugly. "As long as I can hold it, the genjutsu will make it seem as if we aren't even here. And if they can't see us standing here talking, they certainly won't see you picking them off with kunai."

Realization dawned and Tenten's face immediately lit up.

"Oh I have something better," Tenten squealed happily, unsealing a bow and three quivers of arrows.

"That was the most girlish sound I've ever heard you make and it's because you get to use your bow and arrows," Ino said shaking her head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just watch our backs while I get in a little target practice," Tenten huffed lining up her shot and letting it fly.

Kurenai in the meantime had just finished a sequence of hand seals when her target was struck in the temple by an arrow dropping him in a heap. Looking around she saw no one at first, but then sensed the ripple of a genjutsu shroud. It was faint and if one wasn't a genjutsu master such as herself it would be almost undetectable.

"_That must be the invisibility technique I taught Ino," _Kurenai thought smiling_, "and if that is Ino then that arrow must belong to Tenten."_

Kurenai let out a sigh of relief as she had momentarily lost the two during the battle. It was good to know they were at least together and by the looks of it had a pretty good plan. She just hoped that Kiba and Sakura were okay as well. Kakashi had sent them to back up Sasuke and they had left the arena chasing after the three Sand genin. Kurenai shook her head of any worry, all three were strong and Sakura was a smart girl, they would be fine.

Focusing again on the battle around her, Kurenai walked into a more open area, hopefully to draw the attention of some new targets for her sniper.

**With Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba**

The three genin were flying through the trees, Kiba and Akamaru in front tracking the scents of their targets, Sasuke and Sakura right behind. Sakura's head was spinning as she tried to piece together the madness that had led them on this chase to begin with.

_**Flashback**_

The explosive tag erupted kicking up a cloud of dirt and smoke, obscuring the arena floor and the two genin who were caught in the blast. A wave of panicked cries echoed across the arena, none louder than from a young pink hair kunoichi.

"Naruto," Sakura screamed shooting up from her seat, those around her staring in shock at what Naruto had just done. Ino and Tenten were both speechless, with Kiba and Kurenai looking on with the same solemn expression on their faces. Kakashi seemed to be calmly observing, but if you were to look again, you would see his headband was up and a sharingan eye desperately searching for signs of life through the haze.

The smoke cleared to reveal Genma checking on the condition of both boys and frantically waving for the medics. Both appeared to be unconscious, covered in soot and blood, blackened from the fire of the explosion. Sakura hid her face in Ino's shoulder trying desperately not to cry as Ino tried her best to console her friend.

Sakura stole one more glance at the arena floor hoping to see Naruto getting to his feet when a white feather floated into view. The first feather was followed by a cascade of feathers as a feeling of calm began to overtake her. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what was happening and placed her hands in a tiger seal.

"**Release**," Sakura called out dispelling the genjutsu.

Looking around, she saw the others had dispelled the genjutsu as well with the exception of Choji, Akamaru and Kiba. All three were slumped in their seats and asleep.

"Sakura, Ino do me a favor and wake the boys," Kurenai said standing.

Sakura and Ino channeled chakra into the boys and dog breaking the genjutsu allowing them to slowly come too.

"What the hell is going on," Kiba asked regaining his focus.

Before anyone could answer, a small explosion rocked the Kage's private box covering the area in smoke. Sakura watched as the previously hidden Anbu swooped over the arena towards the explosion. From the smoke, several shadowy figures emerged and fled to the roof of the arena, two landing in the center and four kneeling at each corner of the roof.

Sakura could see that the two standing in the middle of the roof were the Hokage being held with a kunai to his throat by the Kazekage. She could see the other four flashing through hand seals, slamming their hands on the roof tiles with four walls of purple light encompassing the area.

"What is that Kakashi sensei?"

"That is a barrier jutsu Sakura," Kakashi said observing the ANBU movements, "probably meant to keep the ANBU from aiding the Hokage."

Akamaru's barking brought Sakura's attention to the squad of Sound ninja that had just arrived, flanking a lone ANBU and staring down Kakashi and Kurenai. Both sides eyed each other carefully, an anxious silence filling the air.

"NARUTO," someone shouted piercing the heavy quiet, Sakura thinking it almost sounded like Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes turned to the arena floor to see Gaara pick Naruto up off the dirt with his sand and leap up and over the arena walls. Genma tried to stop him, but was blocked first by a wall of sand and then by Gaara's jonin sensei. The other two Sand genin landed next to their sensei and after receiving some orders chased after Gaara. Sasuke jumped down to the arena floor and spoke with Genma before also giving chase, Genma preventing the Sand jonin from interfering.

Instinctively, Sakura made a move to follow which caught the eye of the Sound ninja who charged forward. Sakura saw the movement from the corner of her eye and prepared to block the strike, when Kakashi blurred in front of her.

Two Sound nin fell dead, kunai sticking from their temples, before they even hit the ground. The rest of the squad hesitated for a moment before regrouping and descending on the masked Leaf jonin in force.

"Dynamic entry," a familiar voice called out as a blur of green sailed into view delivering a devastating kick to the heads of two Sound nin smashing their skulls and sending their bodies crashing into the other Sound ninja.

"Have no fear Kakashi, Konoha's Green Beast has arrived to provide you with backup," Guy shouted giving a thumbs up.

"Guy sensei wasn't Lee suppose to be coming with you," Tenten asked unsealing some kunai, "is he alright?"

"We were walking in when the explosion went off, I told Lee to stay with the guards at the doors and rushed in to investigate."

"The guards may have their hands full in a minute," Kakashi said watching more Sound ninja arrive. "Choji," Kakashi shouted catching the young Akimichi's attention, "go find Lee keep him out of harm's way until this is over."

"Right," Choji enthusiastically shouted before heading off.

"Be careful," Ino shouted after him.

"Thank you Kakashi," Guy said taking his place by his rival and friend. Kakashi merely nodded not taking his eyes off the platoon of Sound ninja that had descended on the stands.

"Sakura, Kiba, I have a mission for you two as well," Kakashi said sternly. "This is an A rank mission, you are to catch up with Sasuke and rescue Naruto from the Sand ninja. Kiba, you and Akamaru will track Sasuke and then track Naruto. Sakura, you are the support for the team, once you reach Sasuke, he is in command."

Kiba looked as if he were about to protest when he was cut off by Kurenai.

"No buts Kiba," Kurenai scolded, "now is not the time for egos. You have your orders. We'll clear the way and then you're on your own."

"Yes sensei," Kiba said turning to Sakura, "let's go."

The three jonin leaped forward scattering the Sound nin as Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru rushed around and over the arena wall where the others had disappeared before.

_**Flashback end**_

"They're just up ahead," Kiba yelled behind snapping Sakura from her thoughts.

Sasuke said nothing as he pushed more chakra into his legs trying to go faster. Sakura did as well when she heard Akamaru give out a strange whine.

"Yeah I smell them too buddy," Kiba said sniffing the air.

"What is it," Sasuke asked.

"We're being followed by enemy ninja. Eight, maybe nine, they're about two miles back and closing fast," Kiba said slowing down.

"What are you doing," Sasuke snapped.

"We can't outrun them, we can make a stand here and ambush them. If we catch them by surprise we can take them out," Kiba growled.

"If we stop, we'll lose the Sand ninja and we'll lose Naruto," Sasuke said grabbing Kiba's arm, "we keep moving."

"And have the enemy come up behind us, we'll be killed," Kiba shouted pulling his arm free.

Sakura knew that had to catch up to the Sand genin. Naruto was probably hurt from his match and alone at the mercy of that lunatic Gaara. But now Sakura could sense the chakra of the enemy squad that was chasing them, and at best they had ten minutes before they were overtaken. One of them could act as a decoy and lead the enemy away, but Kiba was needed to track the Sand nin and Sasuke's power was needed to fight Gaara and the others. That only left one other choice.

Sakura stopped leaping, standing on a large tree branch. Sensing the sudden stop, Kiba and Sasuke also came to halt, Sasuke turning to look at his teammate.

"Sakura, what are you doing? We have to keep…"

"I'll stay behind and stall the squad chasing us," Sakura said pulling kunai and wire from her pouch. "I'll have about ten minutes before they get here, I can set up a trap or two and use genjutsu to lead them away from you."

"You can't face them alone," Sasuke said wide eyed in shock, "you'll be…"

"Killed," Sakura finished slightly smirking. "I'm glad you're concerned Sasuke, but I don't plan on dying. I never said I was going to fight them, I'll just have them chase after my illusions. I'll catch up before you know it," Sakura said waving the two off.

"Sakura…"

"Hurry Sasuke," Sakura said turning around, "Naruto needs your help."

Sasuke composed himself, his stoic mask falling back into place.

"I expect you to catch up with us Sakura," Sasuke said trying not to let his voice waiver.

Sakura did not turn around but offered a thumbs up in response.

"Kick their asses Sakura," Kiba yelled out, Akamaru barking in agreement as they turned with Sasuke and continued on.

They never saw the lone tear streak down her face as she glanced back to see their retreating forms.

"Goodbye," she said wiping the tear away.

**With the Hyuga Clan**

The fighting had broken out over all corners of the arena. Those of the Hyuga Clan who had dispelled the genjutsu were now joining the regular forces in repelling the enemy. Hiashi had gone off to aid elsewhere in the village leaving Kō and Yuko to take Hanabi back to the Hyuga compound at to keep her safe. Gorou and Jiro watched as Hiashi departed followed closly by Hanabi and her entourage.

"That Kyubi brat may have ruined our plans, but this madness is a blessing in disguise," Gorou said turning to Jiro.

"What do you have in mind uncle," Jiro asked.

"I want you to follow the princess and eliminate her," Gorou said coldly. "I will follow Hiashi and make sure that his battle with the enemy is ill fated."

"Uncle, if we are caught surely they will execute us then and there," Jiro said nervously.

"We will make it seem as if the enemy is responsible. In the chaos no one will be able to tell, and once the clan head and heir are disposed of, the main family will fall into disarray. Hiashi is powerful and feared, he alone is the strength of the main family. Once he is gone, the weakness of the main family will be exposed and the Clan council will be forced to recognize our strength."

Jiro hesitated before nodding in agreement and heading off. Gorou watched as a main family member fell to a group of Sound ninja before smiling and chasing after Hiashi.

**With the Hokage and Orochimaru**

Sarutobi stood still, the cold steel pressed against his throat keeping him at bay. Glancing around, he saw that both he and the Kazekage were trapped inside a barrier. More appropriately, he was trapped and was being held hostage. The ANBU had taken up a perimeter around them, but had no luck in breaking the barrier from their side. He needed to buy time so he could think of a way out of this, so he began to stall.

"Why have you betrayed us Lord Kazekage," Sarutobi said shifting slightly.

"It is only betrayal if we were loyal to you in the beginning," the Kazekage said snickering.

"A war will solve nothing Lord Kazekage, we can still find peace without bloodshed," Sarutobi pleaded.

"Peace? No my dear Hokage, peace is a temporary solution. I seek a much more permanent way through annihilation," the Kazekage sneered. "Peace is for old foolish men who should have retired years ago, Sarutobi sensei."

The Thirds eyes widened turning to look the man who held him in the eye.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said sadly.

"Sensei," a voiced cried out catching the attention of both men.

Orochimaru smirked behind his mask as he saw Jiraiya standing outside the barrier useless as always.

"I'm afraid sensei is a little busy at the moment you old fool," Orochimaru said no longer disguising his voice.

"That voice," Jiraiya blinked in shock, "Orochimaru?"

Pulling off his mask of flesh, Orochimaru smirked at the shocked look on his former teammates face.

"It has been some time has it not Jiraiya," Orochimaru laughed, "I see you still arrive too late to save those closest to you. First Minato and now sensei," Orochimaru sneered, "we're running out of people quickly are we not."

Jiraiya held his anger in check as he looked for a way around the barrier.

"_Maybe I can break through it with brute force,"_ Jiraiya thought gather chakra to his hand.

The ANBU present looked on in awe as a swirling ball of chakra formed in Jiraiya's hand.

"**Rasengan**," Jiraiya called out smashing his attack against the barrier in a flash of light. The explosion sent Jiraiya flying back with him just barely able to regain his footing, the sound of Orochimaru's twisted laughter echoing across the rooftops.

"My, my I had forgotten how amusing you can be Jiraiya," Orochimaru said wiping a tear from his eye.

Jiraiya looked as if he was about to try again when Sarutobi's voice rang out.

"Jiraiya stop!"

Jiraiya did as he was told allowing the rasengan in his hand to disapate.

"Do not fall for his goading Jiraiya," Sarutobi said sternly, "the village needs you to protect it from Orochimaru's forces."

"But sensei…"

"No Jiraiya, the life of the village always comes before the life of the Hokage. I must atone for my mistakes here and now, but I cannot ask the village to pay for them as well."

"A touching sentiment sensei," Orochimaru said mockingly, "I think I will let you watch your village burn before killing you."

Sarutobi said nothing, looking at Jiraiya and mouthing the word "go". Jiraiya nodded in understanding before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"_Be safe old man," _Jiraiya thought.

**Arena Floor**

The sounds of battle could be heard all around him. His vision was still blurry and the one thing his mind could register was pain. It coursed through his whole body as if…as if…it was on fire. Slowly his memory returned, he had his opponent crushed, at his mercy and then an explosion. He was thrown back, his skin burning and shrapnel gouging into his flesh.

Neji tried to move only to find that such actions were impossible. His only reward was more pain as he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on anything else except the agony that ripple over his skin. He tried steadying his breathing only to cough up blood, the bitter metallic taste overriding his senses.

Opening his eyes again his managed to look down on his arm and flinched in horror. The skin was either peeled back leaving a bright mass of flesh or blackened over with burned bloody residue. He then became aware of a sharp pain in his side. Angling his head, he saw what appeared to be a broken piece from a kunai sticking out just below his ribs.

His eyes trailed upward and saw smoke billowing over the arena walls, cries of pain and the clang of steel against steel creating a hum in his ears.

"_What is going on," _Neji thought, his mind beginning to wander.

He tried to sit up again and once again found his body would not budge. However he noticed that his movements did not result in mind numbing agony, but more of a dull almost nonexistent pain. His eyes fluttered as a sense of calm and exhaustion began to overtake him. The sounds around him began to fade as the creeping darkness began to overtake him.

Opening his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of his father.

"_I must be dreaming," _Neji thought.

His father once again had a sad smile on his face as he looked down on his son. Neji was about to say something when a hand reached out for him. Following the hand to its owner, he was greeted by Hinata as she smiled at him kindly.

"I do not need your help," Neji said turning away.

Hinata said nothing, but stretched her hand out once again, still smiling. Neji looked at her and then to his father who placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and beckoned him to take her hand. Neji sighed and once again tried to raise his arm to find that not only could he move, but the pain was gone. Grasping his hand, Hinata helped him to his feet and once again embraced him. Neji sighed by did not pull away allowing Hinata to end the hug on her own. Grabbing his hand again, she began to walk towards the arena exit, his father at his side, his arm around his shoulder. And with his family, Neji Hyuga left this world.

**With Gaara**

Gaara leaped from tree to tree, every few seconds looking back at his cargo. He could see that the burns and cuts across Naruto's face had healed already and his heartbeat had gone from weak and faint to strong and steady once again. Once he was sure no one would interrupt, he would wait for him to awaken and then he would prove his existence once and for all. An opponent like this had to be tested at full strength, and Gaara was trembling with eager anticipation.

"Very soon Uzumaki," Gaara growled, "your blood will make mother very, very happy."

**Well the first part of this story is done and now we move to the Invasion Arc. This chapter will set up the different fights and confrontations that are about to take place. I know some might be unsatisfied with the "nice" way I killed Neji, but I felt I needed some closure to his series of nightmares with his father and Hinata. Just so we're clear, Neji is dead and is leaking fluid all over the arena floor. I'd like to thank everyone who has left a review and for bringing me past 10,000 hits which is a little milestone for me. The results of the poll are up and I'll have a new poll soon. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and remember read and review people.**


	9. Friends and Enemies

**AN: Reposted for spelling and grammer touch ups**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 9: Friends and Enemies**

The shadows of the forest danced around them as the platoon of Sound ninja made their way through the trees. They had spotted the small group of genin heading after the Sand brats and were ordered to prevent them from interfering with the Sand demons transformation.

They had quickly caught up to one of the little Leaf brats as she tried to lay down some traps. Had she been a little older she might have been kept around for some "victory celebrations", but she was a bit too young and they settled for merely slitting her throat and moving on. The other two were trying to keep a steady pace and didn't even bother to hide their trail. They found them crouched behind a large tree, seemingly discussing a plan unaware of the danger around them.

The platoon captain made a few silent hand signals, sending four of his subordinates around to cut off retreat while he and the remaining four prepared their ambush. The captain immediately recognized one as Sasuke Uchiha. Lord Orochimaru had made certain that all commanders were aware of his profile and stressed that if the opportunity should arise, he was to be taken alive. If he was to be killed, then the life of the platoon leader as well as the platoon would be forfeit. The thought of winding up as one of Orochimaru's experiments was none to appealing, but the reward for handing the Uchiha over would be well worth the risk. The plan was simple, kill the boy, kill the mutt and tranquilize the Uchiha punk.

The attack was quick, the four Sound ninja descending on Kiba and Sasuke in pairs. Kiba made a move to intercept the first attacker but was caught in the chest with a kunai from the second. Akamaru leaped for the throat of his master's killer but was caught with a swift kick sending the small dog crashing into a tree, landing in a lifeless pile on the forest floor.

Sasuke tried to fight off both of his attackers unaware that the captain had him in his sights. Lining up his shot, the Sound ninja let fly a sedative laced senbon aimed for Sasuke's arm. A smug look formed on the Sound captain's face, until the needle past straight through Sasuke and embedded in a tree.

"What," the Sound ninja cried out in disbelief.

"What the hell? This one is just a clone," another questioned.

"**Release**," the captain said forming a hand seal. Suddenly not only Sasuke, but the bodies of the other genin and his dog also shimmered out of existence.

"But how," one of the Sound nin asked confused, "did they substitute themselves for clones? I hit that Leaf brat, I felt it."

"No," the Sound captain said looking around them, "you only felt like you were hitting them."

Without offering any further explanation, the captain launched a barrage of kunai towards a large branch overlooking the clearing. The shimmering unraveling of a genjutsu shroud was accompanied a familiar pink haired kunoichi jumping out of harm's way. Immediately the four hidden Sound nins, meant originally to cut off the escape of "Kiba and Sasuke", were behind her delivering a devastating blow to the back of her head, sending the girl crashing to the ground in a heap.

"That's the girl we killed before," one Sound nin said edging closer to the body.

"Apparently not," scoffed the Sound captain.

Looking down at the crumpled body, he couldn't help but be somewhat impressed. Using a combination of clone jutsu and sensory manipulation genjutsu in order to simulate her death as well as the death of her teammates was not an easy trick. It required the clone to react to strikes as if struck, while the genjutsu caused the attacker to feel all the sensations associated with the fight, from the impact of the blow to the smell of blood from wounds. That tree limb was the best spot for her to view the fight in order to make his men's actions look real and he had simply acted on a hunch. She either was not skilled enough to mask and cover up the senbon passing through the clone or simply had not seen the projectile flying towards her decoy.

"A very clever girl," the captain said eyeing the surrounding woods. "Spread out and search the area," the Sound captain ordered.

"Think the others are with the little Leaf bitch," one said kicking the girl in the face.

"No you fool," the captain screamed.

The body flickered out of sight revealing a log covered in explosive tags. The Sound nin took cover as the explosion rocked the forest, the one who had kicked the girl and another nin, caught in the blast and sent flying into the trees, the audible crack of snapping bone echoing through the woods.

"I want her found," the captain snarled as he and his men raced back into the woods.

"_I will not be made a fool of by a genin," _the captain bitterly thought.

**With Sakura**

Sakura stood with her back to a tree trying desperately to catch her breath. She had managed to replace herself with the log and had disguised it with a clone but it had taken almost every last bit of her chakra. She had hoped to catch more of them in the blast, but she was only able to get two. Now she had seven Sound nin chasing after her with almost no chakra.

"_But at least they're after me and not Sasuke and Kiba," _Sakura thought smirking.

Despite the situation, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little smug that an entire squad of Sound nin were tearing through this forest just to find her. Her, Sakura, the one who used to let others fight for her, the one who at best was a meat shield and at worst a bystander.

"_Never again,"_ she thought looking around the tree.

The Sound nin were getting closer and she needed to keep their attention as long as possible.

"_I may be low on chakra, but I've still got a few tricks left," _Sakura thought, pulling out a kunai and disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

**With Sasuke**

The branch he landed on groaned under the pressure as he launched himself off it and onto another. Gaara had a small head start and he needed to make up time. Pushing more chakra into his legs, he sped forward conscious not to use too much. It was only him now, the other two staying behind to distract Gaara's brother and sister, and he needed his strength for the fight ahead.

_**Flashback**_

Kiba and Sasuke had finally caught up to the Sand nin who had stopped and seemed to be arguing with one another. As they grew closer, they could hear Kankuro yelling at Gaara.

"What do you think you're doing Gaara," Kankuro shouted, "did you forget about the mission?"

"I am well aware of my part in the invasion," Gaara replied apathetically, "and I will join our forces once I have killed Uzumaki."

"But Gaara, why not kill him and be done with it," Temari asked trying to reason with her brother.

"No," Gaara said plainly.

"I'll kill the little shrimp myself then," Kankuro said pulling out a Kunai.

Sand whipped out, wrapping around Kankuro's wrist and neck, fear and panic etched across both of the older siblings faces.

"Try it and I will kill you," Gaara spat, a manic look overtaking his eyes. "I will battle Uzumaki and prove my existence a thousand times over. After I have crushed his body and offered his blood to mother then and only then will I bury the Leaf. I do not kill for father, Orochimaru or the Sand, I kill for myself. I exist only for myself."

The sand released its hold of Kankuro who gasped for breath stepping away from his brother as Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru landed on a nearby tree limb.

"Let Naruto go you Sand bastards," Kiba growled, Akamaru growling and barking in agreement with his master.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, watching the three Sand siblings staring down their opponents. He could see Naruto's head, peeking out from the sand cocoon that encased him floating next to Gaara connected to his gourd.

Gaara took one glance at the Leaf ninja before turning away.

"I am not to be interrupted," he said before leaping off, his blond cargo in tow.

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled darting forward.

Seeing the movement, Temari opened her fan and let fly a blast of wind, hurling the Uchiha back and sending Kiba and Akamaru ducking for cover.

"What are you doing Temari, we need to get Gaara back to the village to support the invasion," Kankuro said pointing at Gaara's fleeing form.

"Gaara isn't coming with us until he kills that kid," Temari snapped back, "all we can do is keep these guys from interfering and let Gaara do what he wants."

"Fine," Kankuro huffed unwrapping Crow.

Sasuke regrouped with Kiba and Akamaru behind a large tree taking a peak behind to see both Temari and Kankuro taking up a defensive position.

"We have to find a way past them," Sasuke hissed.

"Easier said than done," Kiba snorted. Another gust of wind whipped past them carrying a few snapped tree branches in its wake. Kiba sniffed the air, pulling a kunai and leaning around the tree.

"The one in black is moving towards us while the blond is keeping us pinned down," Kiba said still sniffing the air, "I can smell his scent getting stronger. We need a plan and fast."

Another blast of wind rushed past them as Sasuke closed his eyes trying to think, an eerie rattling sound echoing through the woods.

"Come on Uchiha," Kiba growled, "what are you thinking for? We have them outnumbered, let's just rush them and take them down."

"Where exactly did you learn how to count," Sasuke snorted, "there are two of them and two of us."

"No, there are two of them, two of us and Akamaru. Last time I checked that was three," Kiba said aggravated his partner was being ignored.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Actually I believe with us it is five to two," a calm voice stated.

Sasuke and Kiba snapped their heads around to see Shino and Shikamaru standing on a tree limb looking down on them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here," Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"Getting ourselves into more trouble than it's worth," came Shikamaru's bored replied, "but we saw Naruto get kidnapped, Sasuke go after him and figured they could use our help. If we hadn't had to avoid a group of Sand ninja summoning something out in the woods we would have caught up sooner. Troublesome."

"No, I mean…how did you guy's find us," Kiba asked puzzled.

As if to answer a kikaichū bug emerged from Sasuke's collar and flew to Shino's hand.

"I placed a female on all the finalists in preparation for the matches. How did this help me find you? It is because the females emit a pheromone that the males of the species are able to track, thus allowing us to track you."

"That freak Gaara has Naruto and intends to kill him," Sasuke said plainly, rising to his feet, "we have to help him. Gaara has ordered those two behind us to stop anyone from stopping him."

A chill went up Shikamaru's spine as he remembered that day in the hospital, the pure bloodlust coming from Gaara and the look in his eye was something he did not need to be reminded of.

"We can occupy them while you and Kiba go after Gaara," Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"What about Sakura," Kiba asked turning to Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sakura is with you guys," Shikamaru asked looking around.

"A squad of Sound ninja was pursuing us," Sasuke said bitterly, "if we stopped to fight them we would have lost Naruto. So Sakura said she'd stay behind to act as a…a…"

"A decoy," Shikamaru solemnly finished. "It was the right strategy," Shikamaru said after briefly mulling it over, "but almost suicidal."

Nobody missed the flinch Sasuke gave before he turned to Shino.

"You and Shikamaru keep them busy; once you've engaged them I'll slip past and chase after Gaara. He's close enough for me to be able to track him. Kiba," Sasuke said turning to the Inuzuka, "I need you to go back and help Sakura."

"You're going to take that lunatic on by yourself," Kiba began.

"Kiba…please," Sasuke said quietly.

Kiba stopped trying to argue, looking at Sasuke and then back at Shino and Shikamaru, both seemed somewhat taken aback by the quiet request.

"I should be able to follow our own trail back to where we split up," Kiba said grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura is tough, believe me," Kiba said before rushing into the forest Akamaru in tow.

"I'll make a break for it," Sasuke said standing, "you guys counter-attack when they try to intercept me."

"Actually," Shikamaru said making hand seals, "I already came up with a plan."

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru's shadow snaked out crawling down and around the tree with a long trail of kikaichū pouring from Shino's sleeves and moving along the forest floor.

"What the hell," he heard Temari yell out.

"You should go," Shikamaru said moving forward with Shino.

Sasuke wasted no time, heading off in the direction Gaara had disappeared. Looking back, he could see Temari backpedaling and swinging her fan trying to evade the swarms of kikaichū threatening to engulf her, as Shikamaru's shadow seemed to have captured Kankuro's puppet forcing him to abandon it before the shadow had capture him as well.

_**End Flashback**_

Looking forward, he could sense the bloodlust radiating from the forest, getting stronger with each step.

"_Hang on Naruto,"_ he thought as he picked up the pace.

**With Shino and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke disappeared into the trees and turned his attention back to his opponents. Kankuro had released his puppet and had fallen back to Temari who had her hands full repelling the swarms of beetles Shino was surrounding her with.

"That does it," Temari fumed sending a huge blast of air out at her attackers, sweeping the kikaichū away and sending Shikamaru, Shino and Crow hurtling into the forest.

Shino and Shikamaru regrouped at the base of a large tree, the battered Crow puppet lying lifeless on the ground next to them.

"To bad we couldn't get her fan away from her as well," Shikamaru huffed, "this is going to be troublesome."

"We were at least fortunate to relieve the one of his weapon of choice," Shino stated plainly, "he is far less formidable without it."

"That's what you think punk," Kankuro's voiced called out as a volley of kunai descended on the two Leaf nin.

Shikamaru and Shino broke away only to be shocked as the kunai changed direction and pursued them. Using their own kunai to block the strikes, they looked up to see Kankuro with his hand outstretch and his fingers twitching.

"He's using his chakra strings to move the kunai like his puppet," Shikamaru said blocking one of the flying blades.

"What? Just because you took my puppet you think that's all I have," Kankuro sneered lifting his other hand which held five more kunai. "I'm not some weak, one trick pony like you guys," he said releasing the blades, allowing them to float, rising and falling like a group of snakes before they shot forward.

The two Leaf genin dodged and blocked the kunai as best they could, but soon found themselves being overwhelmed. With a small movement of his finger, two of the blades weaved behind their targets, turning and plunging into their backs. The triumphant smirk on Kankuro's face soon vanished as did the bodies of his victims as they dissolved into a cloud of insects.

"_Beetles? Then where did…" _Kankuro thought looking around. It was then he caught the slight movement of a shadow from the corner of his eye and it wasn't coming for him.

"Temari look out," Kankuro frantically yelled trying to reconnect his chakra strings to his puppet lying amongst the foliage.

The now alerted Temari saw the attack coming and began to jump higher and higher into the tree she was on. Quickly moving from limb to limb, she could see the shadow slithering after her like a monster. Finally she saw her pursuer slow and struggle to climb further until receding back down the trunk.

"_I have to get down from here and back to Kankuro," _Temari thought jumping into the air and gliding on her fan to a branch fifty yards from where she was.

"_That should have put some distance between me and that shadow twerp," _Termari thought smugly as she began her descent.

Before she had reached her second branch, the shadow had returned and began to give chase as she retreated back to the safety of the high ground.

"_Damn it he must have seen me glide over here, that was careless on my part,"_ Temari thought scolding herself.

Rummaging through her pack, she pulled out two handfuls of smoke bombs and proceeded to pepper the canopy below. Soon the area was clouded over by smoke and Temari took to the air once more, landing a good distance away from where she once was. She made sure to check again and once again saw no sign of her pursuer and made her way back down, only again to be chased back into the trees by her shadowy assailant.

"What the hell, how does he keep finding me," Temari growled annoyed. She was certain she had not been seen and she was too high up to be tracked by scent. She could not keep playing tag with this kid, she needed to regroup with Kankuro and take these two down. Calming herself, she began to formulate her next plan.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru smirked as stood far below on the forest floor watching for movement with his hands ready to engage his shadow possession jutsu. On his arm was a small group of Shino's kikaichū, shaped in the form of a crude arrow that was pointing towards the top of the large tree to his right. Another group of smoke bombs went off obscuring his view again, this time followed by a few volley of shuriken and kunai that embedded themselves harmlessly in the wood or dirt. Watching his arm, the arrow began to shift as he followed it to a tree a hundred yards away.

"It's a good thing Shino tagged _all_ the finalist_," _Shikamaru muttered as he dashed through the forest, "hope it's helping him as much as it is me."

Shino in the meantime was playing his own cat and mouse games. Kankuro had regained his puppet, but had lost sight of Temari and now was under the cover of the forest waiting for his prey. He didn't wait long as Shino jumped into view, landing on a tree branch, slowly scanning the area. Moving his chakra strings, Crow shot upwards, the blades on his wrists unveiled aiming a swipe at the Aburame's neck. Shino dodged, also avoiding the second strike that embedded into the branch itself, as Shino leaped back.

Kankuro went to have Crow chase the retreating Shino when the glint of metal caught his eye. He just managed to escape his hiding spot before several kunai landed with a few dull thuds where he once was. Shino dropped down, kunai drawn with Kankuro managing to drop the chakra strings on one hand to pull a kunai of his own to block and parry Shino's strikes. Taking another step back, he found himself pinned against the tree with the bug user cutting off his route of escape. A quick glance to the side and he saw the "Shino" he had been chasing dissolve into a swarm of insects.

"Another one of your bug clones," Kankuro said gritting his teeth, "you waited for me to take your bait in order to discover my location."

"I realized that you are a long range fighter, preferring to use your puppet to fight from a distance," Shino said letting a second swarm of beetles leak from the sleeve of his free arm, "with all your attention and concentration on your puppet, I was able to ambush you and force you into a corner. There is no escape," Shino said calmly, "release your puppet and surrender."

Looking around, he saw the swarm of bugs from Shino's sleeve blocking his path right, with the swarm from the bug clone hovering to his left. Crow was too far away and he had only one hand still connected to his puppet, his other holding his kunai in front of him in defense, meaning he couldn't maneuver Crow to help him.

"Very well," Kankuro said sighing as he cut his chakra strings off and dropped his kunai.

Glancing over to the puppet to see it slump over on the branch, Shino failed to notice the small paper smoke bomb that fell with Kankuro's kunai. Both ninja were engulfed by purple smoke with Shino jumping away and Kankuro using the time to escape. Despite his best efforts, Shino breathe in a small amount of the miasma, immediately identifying it as some kind of poison.

Kankuro took cover in the thicker foliage of the branches pulling a small silver container from his pocket. Inside were several tiny black pellets that looked almost like soldiers pills. Taking one, he popped it into his mouth and bit down, feeling the effects of his antidote rush over his body.

"_Never thought I'd ever need to use one of these on myself," _Kankuro thought, mentally thanking Temari for always insisting that they were prepared for anything. Those special smoke bombs were a last resort and had he not had to fish out a kunai from his pouch he might have forgotten he even had them. Though not as concentrated in its aerosol form, even the slightest bit of his poison in the body would have a rapid effect.

"Now all I do is find bug boy and this fight is over," Kankuro whispered to himself as he reconnected with Crow.

Moving through the shadows, Kankuro found Shino crouched on a branch trying to steady his breathing. Hiding in the leaves, he positioned Crow to silently stalk down the tree trunk just over his victim.

"I've got you now," Kankuro sneered preparing his strike.

"I would beg to differ," a familiar voice said from behind.

Kankuro had no time to react as he was spun around and a kunai was slammed into his hand, pinning it to the tree, a second kunai held against his throat.

"This fight is over," Shino said wheezing.

"You have no idea," Kankuro said smirking as his face began to crack and crumble away revealing Crow.

A puff of smoke from "Crow" revealed a hengeless Kankuro, who wasted no time pulling his chakra strings and sending one of Crow's poison tipped blades squarely into Shino's chest. The blade emerged on the other side, not covered in blood, but a mass of insects.

Kankuro had no reaction as he felt his body go numb, dropping onto the branch, his skin swarming with beetles. Raising his head, he saw what was the real Shino standing over him.

"How…how…did you…know," Kankuro choked out.

"I did not believe you would fall for the same trick again," Shino said breathing heavily, "so I waited for you to make your move and presented you with what you thought you were going to see."

"But…how," Kankuro said shaking his head in disbelief.

"How was I able to see through your deception," Shino said adjusting his glasses, "the same way we were able to track you here in the first place. Earlier today, I placed a female beetle on all of the finalists. How did this help me track you? It is because the females secrete a pheromone that can be tracked by the males of the species. Since I placed a female on you earlier, I was able to not only track your position throughout the fight, but was also able to deduce if the opponent before me was you or merely your puppet in disguise."

Kankuro abandoned words for agonized screams as the kikaichū engulfed him setting to work draining his chakra. The poison finally overwhelming his body, Shino collapsed gasping in ragged breathe side by side with his fallen opponent.

Temari heard the screams, recognizing her brother's voice and knew she needed to move now. She had been trying to shake the shadow punk to no avail and had decided that if stealth and finesse wouldn't work, then perhaps brute strength would.

Concentrating her wind chakra, she let loose a blast from her fan. Unlike her normal attacks that covered a wide area, she had learned that by concentrating her wind chakra to a single point she was able to form a blade of wind. She did not yet have pinpoint control to hit a specific target, but the effects were good enough for what she needed.

The wind blade traveled down the tree, slicing through thick branches and shearing the trunk as well. Freefalling right after the blast, she reared back and let another wind blade tear through the area leaving a large swath of devastation in its wake, Temari gliding on her fan to a nearby tree limb. Not sensing the presence of the shadow, she leaped away to where she had left Kankuro.

She had just landed on a branch when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Raising her fan up, she managed to deflect two kunai with the steel frame as a third flew harmlessly overhead.

"Your aim is pathetic," Temari taunted, snapping her fan open.

"Who said I was aiming for you," Shikamaru replied smirking.

Temari's world was reduced to nothing except a blinding white light that seemed to have erupted from nowhere. The world of color slowly returned her vision hazy and her head dizzy. She tried to steady herself only to find her body was paralyzed.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu** a success," a bored voice called out, Shikamaru opening his hand causing Temari to drop her fan.

Temari's vision cleared, her captor lazily staring back at her confused expression.

"What did you do to my eyes," Temari asked angrily.

"That was just a flash bomb my clan uses to assist in our shadow jutsu's," Shikamaru casually explained, "normally the light helps extend our shadows, but they also work just as well to blind the enemy. I have them set up all over this place."

Shikamaru turned his head, allowing Temari to see a kunai with a single bomb tied with wire, planted in a tree every ten feet that stretch from where they were to the clearing they had first met in.

"How did you manage to get here before me and set a trap," Temari asked confused.

"I didn't get here before you; I set these up when I was chasing you through the woods," Shikamaru said crossing his arms.

"You knew I would come this way? How," Temari demanded to know.

"I wasn't sure if you _would_ come this way, but it is the fastest route back to your teammate. I figured if you did slip past me, chances are you would try to reestablish contact as soon as possible so I left these as I went after you. Even if you didn't go this way, I still had six more plans ready just in case," Shikamaru replied nonchalantly.

"But…how were you able to track me in the first place? Are you some kind of sensor," Temari asked annoyed by her opponent's demeanor.

"That requires a very lengthily explanation that I really don't feel like going into, maybe you can ask Shino when you wake up."

"What do you mean when I…"

Before she could finish, Shikamaru leaped forward, Temari at his side duplicating the action. Shikamaru's path led him towards a clearing in the grove of trees; Temari's path led her right into said trees. He felt the sudden jerk as his body stopped briefly in mid air as he disengaged the technique. Moving quickly, he caught Temari's unconscious form and headed back towards Shino.

He found both Shino and Kankuro lying on a large tree branch; Kankuro's puppet slumped over a few trees away. Placing Temari down, he checked on Shino. He had a pulse but his breathing was shallow and coming in gasps.

"Shino can you hear me? What happened," Shikamaru asked turning Shino over to face him.

"P-poison," Shino weakly said.

Shikamaru turned to Kankuro who was coherent if not dangerously low on chakra.

"Where is the antidote for whatever is affecting Shino," Shikamaru said hovering over Kankuro.

"Go to hell Leaf prick," Kankuro spat.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed before tying Kankuro's hands and fingers together. Convinced he was secure, he made his way over to Kankuro's puppet, studying the poison dripping from the blades and snapping an arm off the puppet and bringing it over to his prisoner.

"Do not make me use this," Shikamaru warned showing Kankuro the dripping blade.

"I've trained my body to resist the poisons I use," Kankuro scoffed trying to bluff, "and if you kill me you'll never save your friend. Besides, what makes you think there even is an antidote?"

"You would need to be pretty dumb not to carry an antidote with you just in case. And I don't buy that you're immune to this poison either, but then again, I never said I was going to poison you."

Turning Kankuro's head so he could see his sister and before he could say anything, Shikamaru gave Temari a small cut on her arm. Temari winced unconsciously and soon began to shake and grow pale as the poison began to take effect.

"You bastard," Kankuro growled.

"She doesn't look very good," Shikamaru said shaking his head, "give me the antidote, now."

Kankuro looked to his sister and knew she had little time. While the smoke was less powerful and took longer to work, the poison on Crow's blades could kill in minutes.

"There's a silver container of pills in my pouch," Kankuro said gritting his teeth, "one is enough for each of them now hurry!"

Shikamaru found the pills and gave one to Temari just to make sure it wasn't anything else but the antidote and after he was satisfied at Temari's improved health, gave Shino a pill as well. Despite the cure, Shino was in no condition to move so Shikamaru would be forced to wait until they could return to the village. That meant that Sasuke and Kiba would remain on their own for now.

**With Kiba**

Kiba and Akamaru were tearing through the brush, the lingering scent of their own trail guiding them back to where they hoped Sakura would be. It had been awhile since they had separated, and they hoped she had managed to throw the Sound nin off their trail and hide. He didn't smell any of the Sound ninja on his way back and took that as a good sign that at least they had stopped their pursuit. Sniffing the air again, he stiffened slightly at the unmistakable smell of blood, a lot of it.

"Let's go boy, I've got a bad feeling about this."

**With Sakura**

Sakura moves silently through the tree's, kunai drawn as she walks in the shadows. Slight movement catches her eye and she's on the move, several enemy nin close behind. She passes a tree and lays her hand on an explosive tag activating it. The explosion thunders behind her, she isn't sure if it got anyone, but she knows that they are still coming.

They're close as she can hear their taunts, their threats behind her. She sees a thin piece of ninja wire up ahead, slicing it as she passes. A barrage of shuriken launches out at her pursuers, this time the screams of one confirming a hit. The clearing is up ahead, she has enough energy for one more genjutsu and starts making hand seals as she jumps into the open forest floor.

The one right behind her doesn't see the tripwire or the trap, the illusion doings its job. His foot catches and he falls towards what looks like soft grass. The illusion dissipates to show a body skewered on a field of kunai planted in the ground blade up.

She's tired but she needs to keep going, her thoughts of survival interrupted by pain. A sharp pain in her shoulder, instinctively she reaches around and rips the kunai from her back. She stumbles for a moment, but a moment is all they need.

A fist strikes her face and a hard boot catches her in the back sending her tumbling towards the ground. She turns to see a kick aimed for her chin, the lessons of her teacher running through her body on their own as she side steps, locking the ankle and twisting the joint until it pops. Her head is spinning as another fist connects with her cheek. Not a backhand or a slap, but a full fist, a hit meant to take down a ninja, not a twelve year old girl.

She's on the ground, the sounds around her fading, but she sees him approaching her, the captain. He's approaching her slowly, kunai in hand, a look of anger and smug amusement on his face. But soon his face seems to fade, replaced by others that now occupy her mind.

"_Ino…I'm glad we were friends in the end."_

"_Kakashi sensei…at least you were proud to have me as a student."_

"_Naruto…please be safe."_

"_Sasuke…I love you."_

And then there was darkness.

**I decided to change the title because I felt that this story has grown beyond the original title and idea. I originally meant to end this after the finals, but had so many new ideas that it is now extended far beyond. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and hope you guys like what I have planned in the future. Be sure to vote in the new poll on my profile. Till next time read and review people.**


	10. The Enemy of my Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 10: The Enemy of my Friend**

Hanabi's head snapped around as another explosion shook the area. She hadn't seen it, but the rising clouds of smoke marked its presence. Looking around, the skyline was littered with similar beacons of destruction, the sounds of shouting, clashing weapons and screams drifting in the air.

"Do not stop Lady Hanabi," Kō ordered his young charge grabbing her arm.

Together with Yuko, the three weaved their way through the panicked civilians retreating to the bunkers and the Leaf ninja heading to the front lines. The Hyuga compound was like a small fortress, but the fighting had gotten closer than anyone could have anticipated, if they could make it there they would be safe. If they could make it there that is.

Turning a corner, they found their path blocked by a wall of concrete, plaster and wood, the remains of an apartment complex fallen and littering the streets.

"Quickly this way," Kō said guiding them through a side street. They emerged from the alley and continued towards the compound when Hanabi and Yuko were both shoved to the ground. Spinning with two kunai drawn, Kō deflected the barrage of shuriken that rained down upon them.

Kō eyed the four Sound ninja that stood on the rooftops surrounding them as they discussed what they should do with their newly cornered prey.

"Lord Orochimaru would reward us well for such a lovely set of Hyuga eyes," one said snickering.

"And the girls would fetch a large profit from the slave traders," another said pulling out a kunai.

"You Sound filth shall not lay a finger on them," Kō shouted glaring at his attackers.

The Sound ninja merely laughed before descending on their targets, three attacking Kō and the other going after the girls. Yuko placed Hanabi behind her as she took up a stance and activated her byakugan.

"So the nanny wants to fight huh," the Sound ninja sneered, "just come along quietly and you two won't get hurt. It would ruin our profits if I were to scar your pretty face."

"Take another step towards us and your life will be forfeit," Yuko said coldly.

"Hmph, seems you need to be taught some respect," he said stepping forward.

The ninja made to grab Yuko's arm and came to a halt as she placed a few sharp hits across his arm causing it to fall limply to his side.

"What did you do to my arm," he said staggering back.

"That arm is the least of your concerns," Yuko said rushing forward.

A sudden blow to the chest forced the ninja back as he smirked at how weak the hit had been. He had ready himself to counter when a sharp pain erupted through his body staggering him as he began to cough up blood. Yuko placed Hanabi's face against her robes, shielding the young girl's eyes and innocence from having to witness the carnage of combat so soon.

Kō in the meantime had already dispatched two of his three attackers. The first had foolishly charged headfirst into a jukken strike to the throat, the second driven into the ground by the Hyuga's ultimate defense. The third was wise enough to keep his distance using an earth jutsu to fire harden clay bullets, as heavy and dense as shot puts, that Kō either dodged or used kaiten to grind them into dust.

"Stay still," the Sound nin growled as he watched the Hyuga dodge another volley of earth bullets.

"Perhaps your aim is off," Kō answered back.

"Perhaps," the Sound nin said gathering chakra for another attack.

Kō sank into his Gentle Fist form when he noticed the slight shift in his opponent's stance, a stance that placed his next attack straight for Hanabi and Yuko, who had just finished off her own attacker. The Sound ninja's ploy worked, as Kō abandoned his solid defense, rushing forward trying to grab his attackers attention.

The Sound nin spun and unleashed his attack, sending three earth bullets screaming towards their target. Kō spun avoiding the first that grazed at his vest before whizzing by and embedding itself in a wall. The second bullet he ducked under, leaping forward gathering chakra to his fingers preparing a strike to the heart. He was not as fortunate with the third as it landed a glancing blow off his knee shattering the knee cap. Had it been a direct hit everything below the knee would have been lost, but such thoughts were far from Kō's mind as his momentum carried him towards his remaining opponent, fingers heading for the vital spot that would end this fight once and for all.

The attack landed, but due to either his own staggered movements or his opponent's evasiveness, the strike was off hitting his shoulder instead. Painful yes, but far from a death blow, Kō immediately realizing his mistake as inertia took over sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to stand, but his shattered knee refused to obey as he collapsed in a heap of pain. The Sound nin approached slowly, kunai drawn still favoring his shoulder.

"I was going to wait until you were dead, but now I'm gonna carve those eyes from your skull as painfully as I can and watch you squirm," he growled menacingly.

He took a step forward, before stumbling, a look of pain and confusion etched across his face as he collapsed in a heap. Kō looked over his would be executioner to see a kunai protruding from the back of his skull and let a sigh of relief escape him. He felt the presence of another land next to him as Kō raised his eyes to his savior, the adrenaline of battle beginning to wear off and his head becoming dizzy as unconsciousness threatened to overtake him. Through his darkening vision he could see the man was a Hyuga and that was good enough at the moment.

"You must get Lady Hanabi…back to the safety of…the compound," Kō wheezed before collapsing.

"Do not worry," Jiro said sneering at the unconscious Kō, "I will take _care_ of her."

Jiro stepped over the fallen bodyguard noting to deal with him after he had killed the girl. It needed to seem as if they had been killed by the Sound ninja that had attacked them so he and Elder Gorou would not be implicated. Making his way through the rubble, he stopped as he saw Yuko emerge from a house, kunai in hand.

"_One of the main family's pets," _Jiro thought looking the woman over with caution, _"she will have to be dealt with." _

Yuko recognized the branch family head immediately but was somewhat confused by his presence. A man of his strength and standing should have been helping to repel the invaders. He might have been sent by Lord Hiashi or had come on his own to see Lady Hanabi safely home, but it was well known inside the branch family that Jiro despised the main house and it was no secret that Lord Hiashi was very distrustful of the man. It would seem odd for Jiro to be sent to guard his last living daughter. Yuko approached the head of her family slowly.

"Jiro, I am surprised to see you here," Yuko said giving a small bow.

"Where is the girl," Jiro replied curtly.

"Lady Hanabi is safe," Yuko said warily, "did Lord Hiashi send you?"

"I am not some errand boy waiting upon Hiashi's beck and call," Jiro snapped, "I am the head of our family and will be treated with the proper respect."

"Forgive me, that is not what I intended," Yuko said quietly, "we must bring Lady Hanabi and Kō to the compound, he needs a medic."

"Forget him, where is the girl," Jiro impatiently growled activating his byakugan. Looking past Yuko, he could see the swirling chakra network of a small girl, hiding in the house cowering on the floor like a scared dog. The very thought of the heiress as such bringing Jiro a perverse pleasure. Jiro moved forward only to have his way blocked by Yuko, kunai drawn and in defense.

"What are you doing Yuko," Jiro hissed growing tired with this game.

"I am doing my duty as a member of our family to protect Hanabi against all threats. Whether it be the Sound or a vengeful man blinded by hatred," Yuko said staring the head of her family down.

"Stupid girl," Jiro growled, "you would be a slave in your own home. You would turn on your own family?"

"Hanabi is my family," Yuko shouted back.

"Why can't you and the others see what grandfather and I are trying to accomplish. We seek a better life for all of us, to be free!"

"No, you don't seek freedom, you seek power and revenge. You turn your back on Hizashi's sacrifice, and what he stood for."

"And what did he stand for? That the only freedom for us is death, but if we choose how we die somehow that makes us free? He was a fool," Jiro sneered, "a sheep led to slaughter just like the rest of you."

"You pitiful man," Yuko said shaking her head, "Hizashi took his brothers place out of love. That is what he stood for. Branch or main family it made no difference, he did it to save his brother's life. He did it to protect his family, just as I am doing now."

"So be it," Jiro said grimly, "if you refuse to live free, then you shall die as such. **Kaiten**," Jiro called out sending Yuko crashing into the house and slumping to the ground.

Jiro snatched a kunai from the ground, moving quickly as the fight would have startled the child and she may have tried to run. He'd kill Yuko, then the girl and then come back to finish Kō. Grabbing Yuko by the hair, he lifted her head to expose her neck. Yuko opened her eyes; her head dizzy from the impact, and saw Jiro standing over her a kunai in his hand. She had hoped Hanabi had run as soon as the shouting had started, she wanted to call out, warning her, telling her to run, but her mind was too foggy. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, not wishing for the last thing she saw her killer.

Instead she felt the hand gripping her hair release, the ringing in her ears began to fade and replaced by something else far worse, it sounded like screaming. Forcing her eyes open, she saw Jiro writhing on the ground clutching his head and crying out in agony. She looked to Kō thinking maybe he had awakened but saw him still past out on the ground.

Turning her head, her eyes widened in terror as she saw Hanabi stalking forward, her hand in an all too familiar seal, her eyes smoldering with anger.

"Stop please stop, I beg you have mercy," Jiro screamed.

"Mercy? Is that what you intended to show me," Hanabi said coldly standing over the thrashing Jiro. "Did you really think father would leave me defenseless after what happened to Hinata? You and traitors like you took my sister from me," Hanabi screamed. "Her killer received exactly what he deserved and now so shall you!"

The screams lasted for only a few seconds, but to Yuko it seemed like an eternity. Jiro became still, milky white eyes fading to an inky black as the seal on his forehead locked the secrets of the clan away forever. Hanabi stood staring down at the corpse she had just created before turning back towards Yuko.

Yuko averted her eyes to the ground, becoming aware that she was trembling. For a moment, the future flashed before her eyes, a grim and terrible place, where the branch family was kept under an even tighter grip. Where whispers of traitors followed them through the hallways and the clan head was a vengeful woman who had lost her sister and had her life threatened by the family she would work so hard to keep under her boot.

But then, through the swirling blackness of her imagination, there came a burning ray of hope, washing away the darkness and the fear. Hope in the form of two small arms that were wrapped around her neck, the small girl holding her trying to comfort and to be comforted.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you," Hanabi said softly. There was a pause, until she felt Yuko's arms wrap around her returning the embrace, her hands rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"I'll be fine, it will be okay," Yuko said gently.

"I didn't mean…I didn't what to…but he was…," Hanabi said beginning to cry, the realization of what she had just done coming to bear.

"Everything will be okay," Yuko whispered as the young girl cried into her shoulder.

"_Everything will be okay."_

**With Gaara**

Naruto Uzumaki lay in a clearing, shaded by the canopy of trees overhead. Beneath him, a small carpet of sand swirled and lashed around him, a wild and impatient animal. His injuries for the most part were healed, but he remained unconscious blissfully unaware of the shadow that loomed over him.

A hand stretching forward and at its command, the sand begins to crawl over the young ninja's body. The sand engulfs its victim to his face, still peaceful, still unaware. The hand looming over him begins to shake, undecided if it should close its fist and be done with it. To give into the voice that demands sacrifice.

"No," the sands wielder commands and just as quickly as it appeared, it slinks back to where it came, like a snake returning to its hole.

"Killing him as he is would prove nothing," Gaara said clutching his head. "To strangle a sleeping baby in its crib does not prove strength. I will fight him and I will kill him. Soon, you will have your blood mother and my existence will be validated."

For now it seemed as if that had satisfied the voice of mother, her demands for blood silenced, replaced with a restless anticipation for the feast to come. Left alone with his own thoughts for the time being, he contemplated the boy who was now at his mercy. Until the hospital, he had not even considered this boy as anything worth his time. There were others, who were far more powerful that had sparked his interest. The Uchiha, the Hyuga male, even the Aburame boy, all seemed worthy enough to provide a fitting test and a glorious feast for mother. But the power he had felt that day was something he had never experienced in his entire life. It was then that he knew that he and this boy were the same. They were monsters, born from hatred and a curse to their villages.

That idea led to Gaara wondering exactly how mirrored their existences were. Thoughts he voiced aloud to the trees and his unconscious captive.

"I wonder Naruto Uzumaki, did you learn to embrace the loneliness of your existence. Did you find the strength that can only come from within? That is only achieved by relying only on yourself, to love only yourself?"

Gaara thought back to the hospital. He claimed that those in the room were his friends, those who he would protect. He fought for others and yet he was still so strong? Fighting for others was a weakness and yet his power was undeniable. It was what had plagued Gaara over his sleep deprived nights since, this paradox driving him mad.

"I know that I am right," Gaara said glaring down at Naruto. "True strength can only be obtained on your own. By relying on only yourself can you truly be forged into a strong weapon. I have faced countless fools who would believe otherwise, and each one now exists merely as an extension of my sand. My will is my strength, because it stands on no one else's shoulders! I will not disappear! My existence, my philosophy, my life will not end here! I will prove my way is right!"

Gaara sank to his knees, the feeling as if a white hot blade had pierced his mind. He grabbed his head, squeezing so hard his sand armor began to crack and fall away. His thoughts a maelstrom of bloodlust, anger and hatred that consumed him and his every waking thought. And just as soon as it came, the spell left him, his breathing steadying and the voice of his mother soothing and comforting once again.

His senses returned to him, and he could feel the presence of another. One who not too long ago was the obsession of his thoughts just as Uzumaki was now.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and I just want to thank you for bearing with me. Life waits for no one and all that. Next chapter will be Sasuke vs Gaara and I hope to have it out sooner than this chapter. I'll also be working on my other story so we'll see how it goes. Until next time, read and review people.**


	11. Comrades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 11: Comrades**

Sasuke landed on large tree branch, sharingan blazing staring down the young Sand genin before him. Gaara straightened himself slowly, his face void of emotion, the sand whipping around him like a crazed animal a sharp contrast to the stoic boy. Behind him lay Naruto, still unconscious, but breathing and from what Sasuke could tell, relatively unharmed. In a flash Sasuke was in his stance, kunai drawn with Gaara looking on almost bored. The Sand ninja merely crossed his arms, the slightest of scowls marring his face as he spoke.

"It would appear that my worthless brother and sister have failed in their task," Gaara said glaring at the Uchiha, "their usefulness is at an end. They will die with the rest of you."

"I won't allow you to hurt my teammate," Sasuke growled.

"What you allow is of little consequence," Gaara said calmly, "Orochimaru said he wanted you alive, but what he wants is also of little consequence. He may claim what remains of your mangled corpse, once mother has been sated."

Sasuke leaped high in the air to avoid the stream of sand that shot forward, smashing through the tree limb snapping the oak as if it were a pencil. Grasping another branch, Sasuke flipped himself up while sending his kunai straight for the Gaara's head. He watched the blade sail true, until the sand rose and plucked the danger from the air, letting it fall harmlessly to the forest floor.

The river of sand changed course, shooting upwards transforming into a crude hand that snatched the Uchiha in one quick motion, smashing the body between its grainy fingers. But instead of the wet squish of flesh, the snapping of dry wood echoed through the forest as the sand fingers opened to reveal a shattered log. Gaara stared at the mangled wood in annoyance before letting it fall and shouting angrily into the forest.

"Is this all the Uchiha have to offer me," Gaara snarled, "where is your strength, your power? Are you nothing more than a weak coward?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, trying to maintain his composure against Gaara's taunting as he began to formulate a plan behind the tree he was using as cover. He had trained with Kakashi to use his new speed to stun and throw Gaara off. That was fine for the level floor of the stadium, but the woods and elevation of the canopy quickly negated that advantage. Plan B would have to do.

Gaara scanned the woods for any movement, his sand rustling around him like an agitated beast, pacing back and forth with restless anticipation. In all honesty, Gaara found himself disappointed as he was sure the Uchiha would have at least offered a better challenge than this. When they had first met he had seen the fierce look in his eyes, the cold vacancy that matched his own. But now, all he saw was worry and concern for his teammate, weakness. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted as the sand rose to shield him from another volley of kunai, the steel blades embedding harmlessly in his defenses, his target landing on a branch across from his own.

"_What a foolish…_" Gaara thought before Sasuke flashed through a series of hand seals.

"**Dragon fire jutsu**," Sasuke shouted, trails of fire shooting from his mouth, along the wire connected to the kunai now imbedded in Gaara's sand shield.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as the sand rushed to quickly shield its master from the charging inferno. A sphere enveloped the Sand genin as the attack died away, the heat hissing off the protective bubble. Pressing the attack, Sasuke leaped forward flashing through another set of hand seals bringing his hand up to his lips.

"**Great fireball jutsu**," Sasuke called out engulfing the protective shield once again in a torrent of flame.

Sasuke was a man possessed, his body acting purely on instinct and adrenaline as he formed the seals Kakashi had shown him. Concentrating his chakra and melding it with the essence of his affinity until the sound of chirping birds shrieked throughout the forest.

"**Chidori**," Sasuke yelled out plunging his hand into the fire beaten sand barrier. The shield cracked and shattered, stunned teal eyes meeting spinning red as Sasuke's hand embedded in Gaara's chest. The shocked look on Gaara's face did not last long, as his pale skin morphed into a grainy brown and the sand clone oozed around Sasuke's arm.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed striking the sand away and jumping back to safety. Sasuke scanned the woods for a target and caught a glimpse of Gaara reappearing in a swirl of sand several trees away. He had hoped to end the fight quickly with that chidori but to no avail. He did however manage to put some distance between Naruto and Gaara.

Charging towards Gaara, Sasuke pulled two fistfuls of shuriken from his pouch and form a new series of hand seals.

"**Phoenix sage fire jutsu**," Sasuke yelled launching a barrage of small fireballs from his mouth, the shuriken conceled within the flames as they streaked towards Gaara.

The sand shield rose predictably to protect its wielder providing Sasuke with the distraction he was hoping for as he broke towards where Naruto was slump against the tree. Gaara watched with disinterested as the weak attack fizzled out against his sand, the hidden shuriken falling harmlessly to the forest floor. Sensing the danger had past; Gaara's defense fell allowing for a counterattack against the charging enemy he assumed would be pressing his own attack. Instead, Gaara was greeted by the sight of Sasuke rushing to the side of his unconscious teammate, attempting to deny Gaara the glorious battle his blood craved.

"No," Gaara screamed sending a deluge of sand intent on crushing the Uchiha.

Sasuke was about to pick Naruto up when a fist of sand nearly splattered him against the trees. Had he not had his sharingan active, he might not have been able to dodge in time. Sasuke leaped clear as Gaara once again placed himself between the two members of Team Seven. Sasuke fell back into a defensive stance as it had become apparent that the only way he was going to get to Naruto was through Gaara. He had already wasted one chidori and from what Kakashi had said he could do one more before suffering any ill effects.

Gaara watched as the Uchiha stared him down, trying to formulate a strategy that would no doubt fail. It seemed strange that he would stop his attack to try and rescues his teammate considering how dismissive he had been to the blond when they first encountered them. He had considered him a worthy opponent to begin with not only because of his abilities, but that the Uchiha seemed to hold the same philosophy of strength as he did. He fought for himself, for power but now it would appear that he would now fight for others.

"You have changed," Gaara said deciding to voice his opinion.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke questioned preparing for an attack.

"When we first met and I looked into your eyes, I saw strength. You fought for yourself, for your own power and it made you strong," Gaara said crossing his arms. "Why then do you now fight for him," Gaara asked motioning to Naruto.

For a moment, Sasuke froze unable to really think of a reason why. A month ago he considered Naruto nothing more than a nuisance, a second rate ninja whose dead weight he would have to carry. But he had chased after Gaara without a second thought, the first only being that he had to save his friend. The thought brought a small smirk to Sasuke's face as the revelation came from such a simple word. Naruto was his friend, a comrade in arms, someone who now understood Sasuke through the pain of loss. If Sasuke was honest with himself, then Team Seven was really the closes thing Sasuke had to a family now. He had already lost one and he was not about to lose another.

"You're wrong," Sasuke said smirking, "I fought to avenge my clan, my family. I must gain strength for them, to bring their killer to justice. I once saw my family and comrades cut down before my eyes, I will not let that happen again."

"You would be willing to die to save him," Gaara questioned.

"As he would do the same for me," Sasuke said defiantly.

Gaara appeared to mull those statements over before fixing a hard glare on Sasuke.

"Weakness," Gaara muttered as the sand exploded from his gourd.

Sasuke dodged the large columns of sand as they snaked around the forest canopy, weaving around the deadly but cumbersome attacks. Kakashi had warned him that Gaara liked to wait for you to attack and then to counter or to ambush you from below while distracting you from above. However, Kakashi had theorized that since he relied so heavily on his defense, that he was not an offensive minded ninja and his attacks would rely on brute force rather than finesse. Attacks Sasuke would be able to weave around before getting closer to strike the final blow.

Gaara was looking on somewhat annoyed as the Uchiha continued to evade his sand, jumping from cover to cover. The two sand "snakes" chased thiuer prey down the trees to the forest floor where he watched Sasuke throw several kunai straight into the sand pursuers. This confused Gaara for a moment until the explosive tags attached to the kunai exploded, bursting the sand columns apart and sending Gaara staggering back.

His distraction deployed, Sasuke made the seals for the chidori and sprinted up the tree trunk towards his target. The sound of birds caught Gaara's attention as he looked down to see Sasuke barreling up the tree, his hand aglow in lightening. Sasuke reached Gaara just as the sand shield had reformed, Sasuke striking across at Gaara's chest. The chidori carved a path straight through the incomplete sand barrier and found its mark, the sound of birds glossed over by the sound of pained shrieking. Sasuke turned to finish his opponent off when a sand whip slammed into his chest sending him crashing into a nearby tree, the unforgiving wood doing little to cushion the impact.

Sasuke had the wind knocked out of him and his vision blurred as he tried to stand. Through the haze of his mind, he saw Gaara clutching a wound that ran across his chest screaming in pain. Sasuke shook the focus back into his head as he took a step forward before a sharp pain erupted from his neck.

"_No…not now," _Sasuke thought as he saw the familiar black markings overtake his body.

Sasuke struggled to his knees, the pain of the counter seal fighting the curse mark searing every part of his body. He knew eventually the pain would stop, but he couldn't afford to just wait it out. Clutching his neck, he rose to his feet becoming aware that Gaara's screams had stopped.

"_Maybe he's dead," _Sasuke wistfully thought, he had no such luck.

Gaara stood where he had been struck staring at his hands that were now covered in blood, his blood. The cut across his chest ran from arm to arm, the chidori shredding his tunic and cutting the strap that held his gourd to his back. Said gourd had fallen and smashed itself on the tree branch spilling the sand that trickled down much like the blood making its way down Gaara's chest.

Gaara had at first reacted to the pain since he had never in his life experience anything like it. The sensation both terrified and excited him as he gazed curiously at the tear in his flesh. It was then he noticed the blood that covered his hands when he instinctive grabbed his chest. He noted it looked no different from any of the blood he had spilled in his lifetime, but that fact that it was his piqued his curiosity.

"My blood," Gaara murmured to himself, "this is my blood."

Slowly the sand from the shattered gourd began to rise and engulf Gaara's arms and head like a shroud.

"You have spilled my blood," Gaara screamed, a manic smile splitting his face.

Sasuke watched in horror as the sand began to harden into blue veined arms and clawed hands over Gaara's body, the boys face disappearing behind the hideous snout of what looked like a rabid tanuki.

"You have impressed mother," the sand creature snarled, "she will feast on your blood first and then she will consume your friend!"

By now the sand had nearly consumed what once had been Gaara, his feet the only part of his body that resembled a human. Behind him, what looked like a tail swished back and forth as the claws that had become Gaara's hand scratched deep grooves in the branch.

Sasuke was out of options as he prepared for a third chidori. There would be no strategy, no distraction this time around. Lightening would meet sand one last time and whoever was standing at the end would win it all.

Sasuke crouched low, preparing to launch himself like a missile towards this monster that stood before him. Gaara roared like an animal, the tail swinging back and forth with his claws gnawing at the wood with anticipation waiting to meet his enemy head on. It was then that Gaara seemed to freeze, his posture rigid almost like a statue. Gaara screamed and growled, but remained still as Sasuke looked on puzzled.

"Don't just stand there damn it," a familiar voice grunted.

Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru standing behind him, his hands locked in a rat seal ad sweat pouring down his face. Without a word, Sasuke turned leaping forward arm held back waiting for the plunge. Gaara was struggling to break free, the shadow users hold weakening each second. He could feel his body shaking, the control returning as he watched the Uchiha sail towards him.

"He's too powerful, I can't hold him anymore," Shikamaru yelled out.

To Sasuke, the warning was like white noise, the forest seeming to calm as he approached his target. He plunged his arm forward, the crackling of the electricity in his hands a dull noise, Gaara's screams seemed muted and time stood still as he saw Gaara shake and swing a heavy clawed arm forward. The chidori burned through the sand like fire through paper, a long trail of destruction that ended as Sasuke's hand embedded in the solid flesh of Gaara's body. Sasuke turned to look into the eyes of this creature, red meeting a sickly yellow. Gaara turned his head slowly to look Sasuke in the face and a vicious smile etched across the sand.

Sasuke had missed his mark.

Gaara's other arm came around slapping Sasuke away, removing his hand from Gaara's shoulder in the process. Shikamaru dove to grab Sasuke before he embedded in a tree, the two of them landing in a heap on a wide branch. Shikamaru looked up to see the sand slowly begin to reconstruct a new claw arm over Gaara's bloody own.

"Why does Team Seven always have to fight the troublesome super powered psychos," Shikamaru whined trying to think of a plan.

"Where is Shino, what happen to the other Sand siblings," Sasuke asked ignoring his backups complaints.

"Shino went to back up Kiba and get some help for us," Shikamaru said catching his breath, "the Sand ninja are tied up and unconscious."

"We need a plan," Sasuke said holding his arm.

"I'm working on…MOVE," Shikamaru said shoving Sasuke aside as a sand claw shot between them.

Shikamaru jumped back and turned to see a second claw coming straight towards him.

"Checkmate," he solemly said as he threw his hands up to cushion the blow. The sand claw struck him dead on, slamming and pinning him to a tree knocking him out.

Sasuke stood and tried to summon another chidori before both his neck and arm erupted with pain, his body's rebellion against his current actions. Collapsing on the branch, he watched as Gaara leaped forward landing in front of him. Sasuke soon found himself being held in the air by his neck, consciousness threatening to leave him as Gaara's grip tightened.

"Fighting for others has made you weak," Gaara growled, "I fight for myself, my existence will go on!"

Sasuke's mind had nearly succumbed to the darkness, his lungs burning for the air Gaara was withholding. And just as quickly as he had been slipping, he found himself free, gasping and lying on the branch. His vision was blurry but he could feel a burning sensation on his skin as if he was standing next to a roaring fire. He looked up to see Gaara now staring away Sasuke rolling over to see what had grabbed the murderous creatures attention.

At first it seemed like a swirling vortex of fire, it seemed hot but it was more than that. It reeked of anger and bloodlust not unlike Gaara only it was far worse. Sasuke vision cleared and he could see a figure standing within the cyclone of what looked like a boiling red cloud. He seemed to be hunched over like an Inuzuka, flat on all fours with clawed hands and fangs, piercing red eyes staring out under a wild head of blond hair.

"_Naruto…what the hell are you," _Sasuke thought staring wide eyed and shaking.

"YOU," Naruto roared, "I'LL KILL YOU."

**Another chapter for you guys to confirm I am not dead. I'm trying to get on a monthly schedule so I can have some more regularity with my updates. Thanks for being patient and I hope you liked the fight. Naruto vs Gaara is next and that will official conclude the invasion arc and we move onto Itachi and Tsunade after that. Be sure to check out my other story ****On a Whim ****and vote in the poll at my profile to decide the pairing for that story. I hope to have ****On a Whim**** updated within the next few days. Til next time read and review people.**


	12. What have you become

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 12: What have you become**

If war could be described in one word, it would be…chaos. Hiashi Hyuga understood this well, having fought in the third and last great shinobi war. He was young and brash back then, excited at the idea of battle and the glory that awaited the victors. It wasn't until he was in the heart of the chaos that his naive romanticism melted away leaving the cold and bitter reality of what war truly was.

Those realities had now descended on his home, a place he had once considered truly safe, a haven to shelter his family. He had hoped that his daughters would never experience the harsh truths of what war was, as foolish a hope as that had been. His eldest daughter had not lived long enough to witness the chaos of war and now his youngest; his only child was caught in the center of this swirling storm the target of not only Sound and Sand, but the traitors within his own clan.

Hiashi had long since been aware ofGorou's resentment of the main family, but never had he suspected that the old man was capable of such treason. The fool had believed that the strength of the clan flowed through his blood, seemingly forgetting that with a single hand seal, Hiashi could destroy his mind and his ambition. Yes Gorou was skilled in some of the main house's secrets, but to believe he knew the upper limits to the Hyuga's power was folly. That folly was why Gorou had been left lying among the rumble, crushed by his own hubris with Hiashi desperately searching the city for his daughter.

It was either arrogance or foolishness that caused Gorou to reveal that Hanabi was being hunted by Jiro as well. More likely, it was spite, with the man's twisted mind wishing to inflict some pain and despair before the caged bird seal shattered it. Kō was sent to escort Hanabi back to the compound, but with enemy ninja inside the village, it would not be hard for Jiro to ambush his target in the confusion.

Stretching his Byakugan to its limits, Hiashi managed to find his daughters chakra signature as well as those of Kō and Yuko. They were inside an abandoned house a few miles from the compound with Kō either injured or unconscious. Hiashi could not see Jiro's chakra network anywhere nearby and hurried toward Hanabi. Arriving in front of the house, Hiashi could now see why he had not sensed Jiro's presence as he started down at the dead body of Jiro himself. The seal had vanished from his forehead and his eyes were now an inky black, a telltale sign of the caged bird having been lethally applied.

Entering the house, he saw Kō lying on his back, his leg wrapped in bed sheets to stop the bleeding and out cold. Yuko rose quickly placing Hanabi behind her and brandishing a kunai before gasping and apologizing.

"Forgive me Lord Hiashi, I thought you might be an enemy ninja," Yuko said lowering her weapon and her head.

Hearing her father's name, Hanabi rushed forward hugging him tightly, Hiashi returning the embrace, making sure she was unharmed. She didn't seem to be injured, but he noticed she was trembling and from the stains on her cheeks she had been crying.

"I am glad to see you are well Hanabi," Hiashi said stroking his daughters head, "stay with Kō, while I speak with Yuko."

Hanabi reluctantly obeyed, releasing her father and returned to Kō's side.

"Father," Hanabi said looking up, "Yuko tried her best to protect me during the attack. She is a loyal member of our family."

Hiashi nodded in understanding before motioning for Yuko to follow him into the other room. Yuko while nervous was no longer worried as it seemed Hanabi's praise was enough evidence for Hiashi that she was not with the traitors. Making sure they were out of earshot, Hiashi turned and leveled a hard gaze at the young branch member before him.

"Gorou attempted to assassinate me during the battle," Hiashi explained to a nervous Yuko, "before he died, he revealed that Jiro was sent to eliminate Hanabi. I saw Jiro's body outside, so I can only assume that Kō managed to activate his seal before Jiro had a chance to attack my daughter."

Hiashi watched as Yuko looked back towards Hanabi, her eyes conveying both concern and sadness. Hiashi looked to his daughter before closing his eyes and sighing.

"It was not Kō who activated Jiro's caged bird seal, was it Yuko," Hiashi asked already knowing the answer.

"No Lord Hiashi. Kō had fallen fighting off a squad of Sound ninja when Jiro arrived. I tried to stop him but he was too powerful. Had Hanabi not stopped him I would be dead," Yuko explained hanging her head. "If I was stronger, she would not have to bear this burden. Her innocence would have remained intact. It was my weakness that has cause the blood on her hands," Yuko said lower herself low to the ground, "I beg your forgiveness my Lord."

Yuko kept her head to the ground awaiting whatever punishment she would receive. Instead, she felt a firm hand on her arm as she was gently lifted off the ground.

"You may rise Yuko," Hiashi said calmly, "you have proven your loyalty in the defense of my daughter. You were willing to lay down your life for the good of the main family. You are a credit not only to the branch family but to the Hyuga as a whole."

Yuko stood, somewhat dumbstruck by the praise she had received.

"You are too kind Lord Hiashi," Yuko said slightly embarrassed, "I…I am unworthy of such high praise."

"You are a Hyuga," Hiashi said firmly, "that alone is proof of your worth."

"Of course my Lord," Yuko said with a small bow.

Hiashi gave a slight nod and returned to where Hanabi was, kneeling by Kō's side and holding his hand. He knew that using the caged bird had saved her life, but the burden of such an act on one so young was heavy. He didn't want this for his daughter, but at least she was alive and he would be here for her.

Hiashi was about to call to Hanabi until an intense wave of chakra enveloped his senses. Though not nearly as potent as it had been twelve years ago, the aura of malice and hatred was undeniable, it was the Kyubi. Activating his byakugan, he spun his head around in the direction of the chakra wave and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a red cloud, spinning and churning in the forest a few miles from the city walls.

"What's wrong father," Hanabi asked noticing the slightly fearful look on his face.

"Young Uzumaki may be in serious danger," Hiashi said placing an arm around Hanabi's shoulder.

"_And if his strength fails, then we are all doomed,"_ Hiashi thought as he held his daughter.

**The forest outside Konoha**

Rage. It was all that Naruto could feel at the moment, the only emotion he seemed capable of expressing. After his fight with Neji, he had been slipping in and out of consciousness. Occasionally he would see blue sky or the tops of trees passing by before his eyes closed and he was out again. The last time, he woke to see Shikamaru pinned to a tree with Gaara holding Sasuke by his neck slowly squeezing the life out of him. After that it was a haze as the Kyubi's power flooded his system.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. That the feeling of being a near demigod wasn't exhilarating, intoxicating, and desirable. Part of him was ashamed and afraid, afraid at the look Sasuke had in his eyes. To be looked at with fear, to be seen as a monster. But another part of him, the part that dwelled in the dark places of his mind couldn't help but feel happy that Sasuke now feared him. That he was someone worth paying attention too.

Naruto's attention was caught by the movement on his sides as two large sand whips began to close in. Rushing chakra to his legs, Naruto shot forward seeming to disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye easily avoiding the clumsy sand attack. Gaara snarled in aggravation as a feral grin crossed Naruto's face. It felt as if he was flying he was moving so fast and the sensation was thrilling.

Gaara switched tactics and let loose with a barrage of sand spears and sand shuriken. Naruto avoided the blasts and closed quickly on his target speeding directly in front of Gaara and sending him flying with a hard punch to the snout. Gaara slammed into a tree and Naruto immediately began to buzz around him, slashing at his monstrous form with glowing chakra claws.

Gaara screamed in agony as the blows fell, each slice into the sand feeling as if it was being carved from his own flesh. Gaara's mind was spinning; his head filled with his own screams as well as the screams of mother. A flicker of movement and a shadowy form catches his eye and he lashes out with a clawed hand. He hits nothing and he feels more pain as his sand armor is shredded by the glowing red claws of his enemy.

"**Do something you fool, he's going to kill us," **mother's voice shouted through Gaara's mind.

"I'm trying mother," Gaara screamed, "he's too fast…I…I can't stop him!"

"**Useless kid," **the voice bellowed, **"I have to do everything myself!"**

Immediately Gaara felt his body surge with a huge amount of chakra, the power coursing through his veins causing the sand around his body to pulse with its power. Naruto jumped away as Gaara's form exploded in a cloud of smoke that poured into the sky, emerging like a mountain over the forest. The smoke cleared to reveal an enormous tanuki made of sand covered in strange markings, its giant tail swishing behind it as large yellow eyes surveyed the forest.

"**Ah, that brat must have passed out from the chakra surge. Finally, Shukaku is free, large and in charge baby," **Shukaku screeched happily.

Naruto growled as he eyed his new opponent, two chakra tails dancing behind him. He was massive and Naruto's instincts were screaming that he held a great deal of power. His mind had already begun to falter as the Kyubi's bloodlust began to take control of him, the need to destroy this powerful foe overtaking any sense of logic or reason. Feeding his hosts desires, the Kyubi began to infuse more chakra into Naruto's system causing a third tail to sprout and for his mind to devolve to that of a bloodthirsty and rabid animal.

"**Oh, does the little fox boy want to play rough," **Shukaku squealed, **"we'll come get some then you little runt!"**

Naruto let loose what was more a roar than a war cry and shot through the air like a blood red comet. Shukaku tried to swat his attacker from the sky, but his heavy lumbering form was too slow as Naruto impacted with the sand on Shukaku's arm slicing with his claws nearly clean through.

"**You'll pay for that you little punk," **Shukaku screamed stumbling back, his arm crumbling away from his body.

Naruto landed on a tree, turning on his heels preparing for another strike when he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down, he could see a large stream of sand swarming up his feet and burning against his chakra shroud. Trying to jump away, he was caught as more sand shot out grabbing a hold of his arms and neck.

"**You're not going anywhere brat," **Shukaku cackled, **"I'm gonna smash your bones into paste, yummy tasty paste!"**

Despite the shroud doing its best to protect Naruto and to burn away the sand, there simply was too much and even the shroud was overwhelmed. Naruto began to struggle, trying to force his way from the sand to no avail with Shukaku looking on gleeful laughing.

"**Bye bye little fox," **Shukaku gloated as it closed its remaining fist, **"sand burial!"**

The sand demon eagerly awaited the sounds of shattering bone and pulpy flesh, but was instead greeted by the guttural roar that echoed from the sand prison. The sphere of sand shook before exploding outward, a column of red chakra climbing into the sky causing even the giant Shukaku to step back.

Sasuke who had been watching in awe as this battle had unfolded could no longer see Naruto. In his place was a creature, more animal than man, a dark almost black chakra shroud creating the outline of a half human half fox monster. Two blazing white orbs where eyes would normally be looked around wildly for something to destroy as four tails whipped behind its body like enraged serpents.

**You're not so tough," **Shukaku roared thrashing about, **"I'm gonna kill you! Air bullet," **it screamed gathering chakra into a large ball and shooting it from its mouth.

The four tailed form of Naruto easily dodged the attack as it carved a trail of devastation through the forest leaving a nasty scar of churned earth and broken trees. The creature Naruto had become spun on its heels, staring down the Shukaku, growling and clawing at the ground in challenge.

"**You're dead! Do you hear me? Dead," **Shukaku screamed stomping on the ground in a rage.

Sasuke watched as Naruto lowered his jaw and a ball of black chakra began to gather in front of his teeth. The small sphere of power was so dense that the sharingan couldn't see beyond its form, a shimmer of white energy swirling around it like a glimmer of lightening.

Shukaku stood defiantly before the new threat, cackling madly and ranting in incoherent psycho babble as it gathered chakra for its own attack. The air was thick, and Sasuke could barley breathe let alone move as he watch the two demons exchanged one last glance. Shukaku struck first, releasing not one but two air bullets. Naruto made no attempt to move, simply rearing back his head and unleashing his attack.

The heavy black orb cut cleanly through both of Shukaku's air bullets, scattering them to the wind before striking the sand demon squarely in the gut. The flash of the explosion was blinding, sending Sasuke stumbling back trying to shield his eyes while holding onto the tree as the shockwave howled through the forest.

Sasuke tried to open his eyes, tiny flashes of light flickering across his vision mingling with the shadows. The haze began to lift, and the shadows began to take shape as Sasuke gazed over the battlefield. The hulking form of Shukaku still stood, but Sasuke could see pieces beginning to fall away, flaking off like an egg shell. The sound of crumbling earth drew his attention as he watched the sand claw pinning Shikamaru to the tree give way releasing its captive. Sasuke caught him before he fell off the branch and could see that at least he appeared to be breathing.

Sasuke looked up to what sounded like an avalanche as the Shukaku caved in on itself, its form returning to sand and falling away to the forest below. A sigh of relief nearly made it to Sasuke's lips before an angry roar burst from the forest canapé.

The four tail form of Naruto landed at the top of the tallest tree, its head tilting in curiosity as it surveyed the remains of its fallen opponent. Sasuke watched as it growled at the pile of sand before stopping and sniffing the air, much like a bloodhound searching for a scent. Realization for the Uchiha dawned too late as the creature locked eyes with Sasuke and leaped forward howling.

Sasuke's first reaction was to grab Shikamaru and run, but whatever Naruto had become was fast, very fast as it quickly closed the gap between them. With few options left Sasuke spun around with a kunai in hand and his sharingan active unsure of what he intended to do and then he found himself in darkness.

Sasuke spun around in confusion establishing that he was no longer in the forest and that he seemed to be alone. Shikamaru was gone as was the charging form of Naruto and in their place was a poorly lit hallway, a poorly lit and flooded hallway at that. Sasuke could see a dim light in the distance and cautiously approached it, the darkness seeming to cut off any notion of retreat as it filled in behind him with every step.

"_Where the hell am I," _Sasuke wondered as he stood before what appeared to be a large cage.

The massive steel doors were barely visible in the dim firelight with what lay beyond them obscured by the darkness. Sasuke turned to find another way out when he tripped over something. Looking down, he saw Naruto face down in the water unmoving. Sasuke quickly rolled the boy over and found that he was still breathing and although unconscious he was relatively unharmed. Sasuke moved to try and pick Naruto up when he began to thrash and shake, as if caught in a nightmare and unable to wake up.

"Naruto! Naruto snap out of it," Sasuke shouted unsuccessfully trying to wake his teammate.

"**He can't hear you Uchiha," **a booming voice called out.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes catching the faint red glow from behind the bars.

"Who are you," Sasuke asked reaching for his kunai pouch only to find it gone.

"**I am the source of the whelp's strength," **the voice said in a low growl. **"I am power. The power you seek to avenge your clan. The power you must have in order to destroy your enemies. Release me from this prison and I shall destroy those who have wronged you and your clan."**

Sasuke stood, now aware of the paper seal that stretched across the bars of the cell like a lock, the only thing standing between him and the promise of power. The Kyubi, concealed in the shadows, smiled as Sasuke approached the seal.


	13. By Your Side

**AN:Reposted to fix some spelling and Grammer issues**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 13: By Your Side**

Sasuke approached the cage slowly, the silhouette of the seal barely visible in the dim torchlight. The Kyubi watched gleefully as Sasuke stared at the piece of paper that locked the bars of his cell, his sinister grin widening as Sasuke's hands rose. The grin however disappeared quickly as the Uchiha merely crossed his arms and gave the demon a smug smirk.

"You must think I'm an idiot," Sasuke said shaking his head. "If Naruto was in the state he was in with you locked away, there's no telling what he'll become if you're free. And as for your offer to kill my enemies," Sasuke said glaring at the caged demon, "vengeance for my clan will be by my hand and no one else's."

"**Arrogant little rodant," **the Kyubi roared, **"I'll scrap the flesh from your bones!"**

Sasuke jumped back as the monstrous creature slammed its weight into the bars to little effect activating his sharingan on instinct. Immediately the Kyubi froze, still glaring yet unmoving until its form began to dissipate, like a cloud of smoke in the wind. Confused, Sasuke's head darted around wary of this being some trick when his eyes caught his reflection and more importantly, a set of fully developed sharingan eyes staring back at him.

Blinking, Sasuke found himself again in the forest, Shikamaru's unconscious body still draped over his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Naruto out cold with the red chakra shroud slowly evaporating from his body which was marred by a sea of vicious looking burns. Sasuke was debating if he should leave Naruto to go get a medic when he saw the wounds begin to seal and fade as if by magic. After a few minutes, most of the more severe damage had been healed with only some light injuries remaining.

"_That would explain why the idiot never seems to get himself killed doing half of the things he does," _Sasuke thought.

His musings were cut short as Naruto groaned and began to stir, slowly opening his eyes and trying to turn his head to look around.

"I feel like shit," Naruto mumbled to no one in particular.

"You look like shit," Sasuke said sitting Shikamaru against the tree.

The sound of Sasuke's voice caused Naruto to tense up, the memories of the past few minutes catching up with him. He had lost control and Sasuke had seen him, had seen the monster he had become. Now a torrent of thoughts was racing through his mind. Was Sasuke afraid of him now? Would he tell the others? Did he hate him?

Naruto remained still, focusing on the sky and refusing to meet the Uchiha's eyes.

"Can you stand," Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

Naruto didn't hear any fear or disgust in Sasuke's voice and turned his head to look at his teammates face. To his surprise there wasn't the cold or wary look he usually got from the villagers. There was the usual scowl but for Sasuke that was normal.

"I think I can manage," Naruto said trying to sit up, his body protesting with every movement as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Look Sasuke," Naruto began, "I think there's something you should know…I mean, you probably figured it out but…"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, "we'll have plenty of time to talk about what that was and what the hell is exactly wrong with you. But right now we need to get Shikamaru back to the village to get looked at."

Naruto glanced over Sasuke's shoulder seemingly only becoming aware of Shikamaru's presence.

"Did he see? I mean…does he know about what happened," Naruto nervously asked.

"No, he was knocked out before you went…whatever is it you went," Sasuke said lifting Shikamaru onto his shoulder. "I won't tell him if that's what you're worried about. It's obvious you didn't want any of us to find out and either way I don't care."

Naruto let out the breathe he had been holding and for a moment allowed himself a small bit of hope that maybe things would work out.

"Thanks Sasuke…I…you don't know what that means to me," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hn, just try to keep up," Sasuke said smirking, "I don't want to have to carry him and drag your dead weight around."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto grumbled, "you weren't the one fighting a giant sand monster."

The walk back to the village was slow going as neither Naruto nor Sasuke had much energy left, not to mention the added weight of carrying Shikamaru. The other concern was the fact that enemy ninja in the woods was a viable threat, although the presence of any others had not been felt for quite awhile.

They had been walking for less than an hour when they heard the soft murmur of a voice. Not detecting anyone else other that the voice itself, they slowly made their way towards whoever was speaking. Drawing closer, they stopped dead as Gaara's prone body came into view. His sand was pooled around him, most likely having created a cushion against the fall when the Shukaku's body had crumbled away. A few deep cuts and dark bruises covered his arms and face, but they could see the wounds slowly healing just as they had with Naruto.

"_Naruto and him are the same," _Sasuke thought as he kept a wary eye on the Sand ninja.

Gaara for his part didn't seem to notice them as he stared up towards the sky unblinking and unmoving, mumbling to himself.

"Why have you stopped speaking to me mother? Please say something," he said in a dazed tone.

"We should move," Sasuke whispered keeping an eye on the fallen Sand ninja, "he seems to be pretty out of it, but neither one of us is in any shape for a fight. They can send a squad back to capture him later if he's still here."

Naruto said nothing, remaining still focused on his fellow jinchuriki, even as Sasuke tried to continue forward.

"Naruto we have to move," Sasuke whispered his eye still keeping a watch on Gaara.

"I want to talk with him," Naruto whispered back.

"We don't have time for this," Sasuke said glaring, "we need to get Shikamaru back to the village. If he decides to attack us Nara is just going to be dead weight."

"He's just like I was, alone, angry but he didn't have anyone to reach out to him. I look at him and I know if not for Iruka or the old man, Kakashi, Sakura…you, that could have been me. He never wanted to be a monster and I want to help him," Naruto said looking back at Sasuke.

"It's troublesome, but you know he isn't going to take no for an answer," a sleepy voice said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru who was being held up on either side by the two.

"How long have you been awake," Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Since we began heading back," Shikamaru replied yawning, "I figured if you guys were carrying me anyway that I would try to get some rest. But if you two are just going to argue in my ears I may as well voice my opinion."

"And what opinion is that," Sasuke scoffed releasing Shikamaru who sat down.

"If Naruto wants to talk with the guy he's going to do it. At least we can come up with a plan in case something bad happens," Shikamaru said looking at Naruto.

Naruto felt uneasy under Shikamaru's gaze, uncertain how much he had heard or what he knew exactly. He and Shikamaru had drifted apart over the years; going from the class goof offs hanging out away from Iruka to barely acquaintances who almost never spoke to one another. The look Shikamaru was giving him wasn't cold, but it was far from friendly, as if he hadn't made up his mind on whether or not to hate him.

Shikamaru himself was still trying to put the pieces together from what had been said so far. Naruto said Gaara was just like him. It seemed rather unlikely seeing as Gaara was an insane freak and Naruto was just…well...Naruto. Yeah he was loud and brash but so was Ino and he at least didn't hit him unlike Ino. It just didn't make any sense and that in Shikamaru's world was unacceptable. By letting Naruto interrogate Gaara he hoped that maybe some answers would come to light.

"I wouldn't worry about it Sasuke," Shikamaru said shrugging, "it doesn't look like he's got a whole lot left and even if he does put up a fight we got him cornered and outnumbered. If worst comes to worst I have a little energy left to use my possession jutsu and that will buy us some time."

Sasuke frowned and sighed before nodding an affirmative to Naruto and slipping a kunai into his hand.

"If he even looks like he might attack, you hold him and I'll put him down," Sasuke said motioning to Shikamaru who nodded in understanding and with that the three made their way over to the still babbling Sand ninja.

Gaara at first didn't notice his new company. He lay there in a pile of his sand, his entire body crying out in pain and for the first time for as long as he could remember there was silence. No faint whisper or soothing voice telling him to act, no shrieking demands for blood and violence. For the first time in his life he was truly alone…and it scared him.

His thoughts were broken as his sand shifted and rose, struggling to form a barrier between him and the three approaching Leaf ninja. Tilting his head to the side he first saw the shadow user. Gaara frowned slightly at that believing he at least had killed him. Next to him was the Uchiha, glaring as he slowly approached following…him!

The sight of the blond boy sent panic through Gaara's mind as he struggled to move finding his body too weak to do so.

"NO! Stay away! Don't come any closer," Gaara screamed his eyes widening in fear. Desperately he tried to call on the sand, but found that it was unresponsive, sluggishly rising and falling in front of him in a vain attempt at a shield. He watched as Naruto came to a stop just beyond the sand, gazing down at him with a strange look. It wasn't anger or fear or bloodlust that reflected in his eyes, but a sad look. It was the kind of look that he would sometimes see in his brother and sister's eyes when they thought he didn't notice.

"It's a terrible feeling being alone isn't it," Naruto asked quietly. "Surrounded by an entire village and you still feel like there's no one there for you."

Gaara could only stare dumbfounded, nodding his head in agreement as Naruto continued.

"For the longest time I was like you, full of anger and bitterness. Some days I just wanted to make everyone feel as bad as I did. To make them feel the pain I felt," Naruto said clenching his fists. "But there were people that acknowledged me, that saw me for the person I was. They are the people I call my friends, the ones I would die to protect because I know they would do the same for me."

"You would give your life for them? Why," Gaara asked unable to comprehend such an idea.

"Because they saved me from the blackness and the despair, they pulled me from my loneliness and that is why I would die to save them," Naruto said unwavering.

Gaara began to mull over this new philosophy in his mind, a path he had abandoned long ago that was once again open to him. He wanted to ask another question when two kunai tore through the air, forcing Naruto back as they landed in the spot he had been standing. A small paper bomb exploded in between Gaara and the Leaf genin obscuring them from view with a purple smoke cloud. Gaara could hear the one shouting to get back and that the smoke was poisonous and before he knew it, Gaara was being hoisted off the ground and carried through the woods.

"It looks like they got away," Sasuke said annoyed. They had been careless and it nearly cost them their lives if what Shikamaru had said about that smoke cloud was true.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed heading back to the village. Sasuke followed with Naruto lingering for a moment to look back towards the woods before falling into step with his friends.

**Meanwhile**

"Are you okay Gaara," Temari asked as they sped through the woods.

Gaara turned to see the large bruise on his sister's face, looking the other way he saw the smeared face paint of Kankuro. Both looked exhausted and pale he noted no doubt from the battle he had ordered them to into.

"You came back for me," Gaara said almost more a question than a statement.

"You're our brother," Temari said plainly, "we wouldn't leave you behind."

Gaara had heard them use the term brother with him before. He had never really put much value in it. To him they were not family. They were just two more people that would eventually turn on him in the end. So he pushed them away or used them as the pawns he saw them as. But that boy, Naruto, he had said that he had those who had saved him. That he would die to protect. He had allowed himself to trust in others and it had made him strong. Maybe, just maybe he could do the same.

"Temari…Kankuro…I'm sorry," Gaara said quietly, a first step into a larger world.

**The Next Day**

Pain. It was the first sensation that Sakura registered as she emerged from the quagmire of her unconsciousness. Slowly she opened her eyes to soft light and white ceilings, the smell of antiseptic and the consistent beeping of a heart monitor telling her she was in a hospital. She had no idea how she had gotten here although it probably didn't really matter.

"Ah, you're awake," a calm voice said quietly.

Turning her head, she saw Kakashi sitting in a chair, his copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura said smiling before wincing in pain.

Kakashi saw the wince and chalked it up to the fractured cheekbone she had sustained. He had long since become accustomed to casualties in the line of duty but it never made it easier to see what in any other place would be children, brought from a battlefield. His normally cute student had been beaten to within an inch of her life, her body a collection of fractured bones and greenish purple bruises.

"How did I get here," Sakura asked ignoring the pain in her jaw.

"Kiba brought you in," Kakashi said putting his book away, "we owe him and Akamaru a steak. They arrived just in time to stop that Sound ninja from killing you."

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei," Sakura said lowering her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sakura," Kakashi said firmly, "you did what needed to be done to save your friend. You're not only a good ninja, but even more important you're a good person. No one should be sorry for that."

Despite the pain, Sakura could only smile wider with Kakashi returned one of his own.

"Now rest up, we've all been worried and want you back healthy and as good as new," Kakashi said standing.

"We," Sakura asked as Kakashi pointed behind her.

Turning she saw Sasuke slumped in a chair asleep. Behind him in a bed of his own was Naruto, bandaged from head to toe and snoring away.

"Get some sleep okay. I'll be back to check up on you guys later," Kakashi said as he headed out the door.

Feeling content Sakura turned to look at her sleeping teammates one more time before joining them in a well earned rest.

**Somewhere in Fire Country**

The owner of the small tea house set the two cups before his customers before quickly retreating inside. The one noticed the slight shake in his hand while the other just seemed amused by the owner's nervous demeanor.

"If he was shaking any harder I think there would be more tea on the table than in the cup," Kisame sneered, "think he recognized us?"

"You're a large man with a large sword sitting next to you. It is probably that and nothing more," Itachi said sipping his tea.

"It is fortunate that two containers are in the same place eh Itachi," Kisame said changing the subject. "And in your old village as well," Kisame said grinning, "do you miss it at all?"

"No…I do not," Itachi said glaring. Despite their civil working relationship, Itachi knew that Kisame didn't trust him. He often wondered if these less than subtle attempts to see underneath his façade were simply Kisame's own curiosity or an order from Pein to try and figure out what his intentions were.

"Let's go Kisame we have a mission," Itachi said rising.

"After you," Kisame said still grinning and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

**Goodbye invasion arc and hello Itachi. I know I haven't updated in a bit but I finally managed to get this one in the books. Hope you guys like it and if you spot the Star Wars reference good for you. Til next time read and review people.**


	14. A Change of heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 14: A Change of heart**

It had been three days since the failed Sound and Sand invasion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha had spent much of its time burying and mourning the dead. Scores of ninja had fallen in defense of their village, the greatest being the Third Hokage who had at least died with the knowledge that his beloved village would survive even if he did not. It seemed as if the entire ninja corps had come to pay their respects, most of which bore some new scar that would forever be a reminder of that day.

Aside from their beloved leader, many others were laid to rest over the next three days. Fathers and mothers, sons and daughters, the old and the young, their lives replaced by memories and a name carved in stone. Among the many buried during that time was Neji Hyuga, his body cremated and his ashes enclosed in the clan mausoleum next to the empty vault of his father Hizashi.

It had surprised many within the branch family that Neji would be buried as a Hyuga. It had become well known that the traitors Jiro and Gorou had been cremated and their ashes spread to the winds. They would no longer be seen as Hyuga, their remains and names denied the resting place of their fathers, their dishonor shaming them even in death.

It was widely believed that Neji, who had killed Hiashi's eldest daughter, would receive a similar fate. Much to the branch family's and even his remaining daughters surprise, Hiashi allowed for his nephew to be buried as a Hyuga. Even more shocking was when the clan head had attended the ceremony to place a small unopened scroll alongside Neji's urn and whispering a few words to the lifeless stone of his brother's tomb. Hiashi quickly left afterwards under the confused stares of the clan and the heated glare of his daughter.

Retreating to his study, it was there he had remained for the rest of the day, drinking sake and gazing out at the room, either the alcohol or his conscience conjuring up memories of a better time. His musings were interrupted however by the frantic knock on the door.

"Enter," Hiashi said as his face slipped into its usual stoic façade.

"Forgive me Lord Hiashi," Yuko said entering and bowing hastily, "but there is an emergency."

"An emergency?"

"Lady Hanabi has disappeared."

**With Naruto**

The street lights flickered on as Naruto continued to aimlessly walk through the village. He had left the hospital awhile ago and had been in a odd mood ever since. Sakura was going to be released tomorrow, although she would need to wear a light cast for the next few weeks and he was happy for her. To know that she was even in that state because she had gone to save him was a tough pill to swallow.

At first he was angry, angry at himself and angry at Sasuke for even letting her fight a squad of ninja by herself. When he first found out he was furious, yelling at Sasuke about how he could have abandoned her and what he had been thinking.

He had expected Sasuke to yell back and defend his decision, or just flat out ignore him until he had time to cool off. Instead Sasuke just stood there with a neutral look on his face as Naruto shouted at him, taking the blonds angry tirade in stride…up until a point.

_**Flashback**_

"She could have died out there because you left her all alone," Naruto shouted pointing his finger in Sasuke's face. "Don't you even care about her?"

Naruto's finger jabbed Sasuke in the shoulder and before he knew it Naruto had been slammed into a wall, Sasuke's hands clenched around the collar of his jumpsuit holding him in place.

"If you have to ask me that then you really are an idiot," Sasuke hissed, "I've seen those closest to me slaughtered once and never what to see that happen again. If she had been killed because I let her go…I…I don't know…it doesn't matter," Sasuke said releasing Naruto and heading back into the hospital.

"Sasuke…," Naruto said quietly causing the Uchiha to pause.

"Let's go Naruto," Sasuke said calmly, "we should get the doctors to check your injuries too."

_**Flashback End**_

After that both he and Sasuke had made a silent agreement not to talk about it anymore. Soon after Sakura had woken up and the three went about avoiding the details of their individual battles and passed the time with village gossip and idle small talk. Both Sasuke and Naruto were well enough to attend the Hokage's funeral, returning soon after to keep their bedridden teammate company. Eventually though, Naruto began to feel like a third wheel as the awkward silences began to grow longer and more frequent. A few times he caught Sasuke almost saying something to Sakura before deciding against it and slipping back into his shell. Deciding to get some fresh air, he said goodnight to his teammates and began his walk.

Accidentally stubbing his toe on a rock broke the haze his mind had wandered into and he looked around to find himself on the path up the Hokage Monument. It was where he went to think and it seemed that his subconscious had taken him here. Slowly he made his way up the rocky steps, taking his usual seat on top of The Fourth's head looking out over the twinkling lights of the village.

From here he could really see the damage that had been done, the fire and explosions carving out deep scars through the streets. A lot had happened in the past few days, Gaara, the invasion…Neji. This was the first time he actually had sat down and really thought about what had happened. Neji was dead, by his hand and Hinata had been avenged. He should have felt content, but instead there was only a hollow void, an emptiness that he couldn't explain.

Any further thought was interrupted by the faint but unmistakable sound of crying. Heading towards the noise, Naruto came to a small wooded area just beyond the carved faces of the Hokage's. Stepping into a clearing he found the source of the sobbing, a small girl with brown hair wrapped in a familiar looking white jacket.

"Hanabi," Naruto asked walking up slowly not wanting to startle the girl.

Hanabi's head snapped up at hearing her name, puffy red eyes widening at who had called her. She looked away, embarrassed at having been caught in a moment of weakness before her inner defenses kicked in and she fell back on the reliable emotion of anger.

"Just what do you think you are doing sneaking up on someone like that," Hanabi said glaring at the blond in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry," Naruto said putting up his hands, "it's just that I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I was not crying," Hanabi huffed, "clearly you were just hearing things."

"Sure I was," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say," Hanabi snapped, as she wrapped the large jacket around her shoulders.

Naruto bit back a replay, not really in the mood to get dragged into an argument. He was well aware of the masks people used to hide their pain and had a feeling she would be too proud to admit anything.

"Does your father know you're out here," Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"My father," Hanabi said angrily her eyes narrowing, "I am of little concern to him."

"Don't be stupid," Naruto snorted shocking Hanabi who had never had anyone ever address her in such a disrespectful way. "He's you're father and I'm sure he's probably worried that you ran away from home."

"I did not run away," Hanabi said rolling her eyes, "I just…couldn't stay there after the funeral."

"Funeral?"

"_He _was buried today," Hanabi said her voice laced with venom leaving little doubt to who _he _was.

"So why are you angry," Naruto asked sitting down in front of the young Hyuga, "he's dead and buried. I figured you would be happy."

"How can I be happy when that murderer is allowed the honor of being buried as a Hyuga," Hanabi said gritting her teeth. Looking up she saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face and sighed.

"To be buried in the Hyuga Family crypt is considered an honor," Hanabi explained, "to allow that traitor such an honor is a disgrace."

"Why would he let that happen," Naruto asked both with confusion and a rising anger.

"If I knew I would not be here talking to you," Hanabi said aggravated.

"Perhaps he believed he was the head of this clan and that his reasons are his own," a stern voice called out from the darkness.

Both Naruto and Hanabi turned to see Hiashi emerge from the shadows, arms crossed and far from pleased, a hesitant Yuko with him. Naruto nervously looked from father to daughter as Hanabi glared at the man who remained unflinching under his daughter's harsh gaze.

"You forget yourself Hanabi," Hiashi said coldly, "you are the heir and are expected to act as such. This behavior is shameful."

"What you have done to Hinata's memory is shameful," Hanabi shot back.

"**Enough**," Hiashi bellowed causing any further argument to die in Hanabi's throat.

"Yuko take Hanabi back to the compound, I must speak to young Uzumaki in private" Hiashi said to the cowering woman who quickly bowed and ushered the young girl away.

The two stood in the clearing silently, watching the forms of Hanabi and Yuko disappear into the night, Naruto fidgeting unsure of what to say.

"I must apologies for my daughter's behavior," Hiashi said breaking the quiet, "she has had a difficult few days and her mind is not as it should be."

"She seemed very angry that Neji had been buried with the other Hyuga's," Naruto said, the disapproval in his voice apparent.

"Ah, so she told you about that," Hiashi said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "she is young. She does not understand why things must be done as they are."

"I don't understand either," Naruto said balling his fists, "he killed Hinata. Why should he be allowed to be buried with her? I thought you wanted justice, I thought that's why you helped me?"

Naruto half expected to receive the same cold and angry response Hanabi had received. Instead he was surprised as Hiashi merely sighed, a sad regret filled look on his face.

"My anger and pride is what helped you Uzumaki. And now that they have been sated, all that remains is the emptiness I now carry and regrets too numerous to count," Hiashi said looking away.

"I don't understand? What regrets?"

"What regrets," Hiashi said shaking his head, "the regrets for a brother who gave his life for mine. Regrets for a nephew who died resenting our family because I lacked the courage to tell him the truth. Regrets for a daughter I failed to protect and abandoned because I thought her weak."

Hiashi paused attempting to reign in his emotions, cursing himself for losing his composure. Naruto could only stare in shocked awe at the man who had always seemed so stoic and unshakable.

"I also regret having pushed you down the dark road you now travel young Uzumaki," Hiashi said regaining his calm, "to stain your hands with blood before your time."

"I did it for her," Naruto said standing straight.

"But is that what she would have wanted," Hiashi asked looking towards the moon.

The question seemed to halt any further comment from Naruto as he had never considered it before. He had not really known Hinata that well but she seemed like a kind person. Flashes of memory came to him of a small girl being bullied by some older boys, a shy glance and quiet giggle during one of his class pranks, a look of concern as she tries to give him her test answers, a cheerful face as she hands him some medicine. Finally he remembers her sitting in the hospital bed, making him promise her that he wouldn't change. A promise of a lifetime…broken.

"No," Naruto said barely above a whisper, "she wouldn't have wanted this."

"I've tried to convince myself that it was justice I was after, justice for a life taken before her time. But revenge no matter what you call it is still revenge," Hiashi said turning back to Naruto. "The emptiness you feel is what lies at the end of the path of the avenger. Rather than turn you away from this road I pushed you forward and for that there is no apology I can offer to make amends."

"I made a choice," Naruto said firmly, "you don't need to take the blame for that."

Hiashi seemed to consider that statement as well as the boy himself before nodding and turning to leave, stopping to again face Naruto.

"You should know that the Hyuga blame the invasion for Neji's death. It is believed that if he was able to receive medical attention which the attack prevented, he would not have died from his injuries," Hiashi explained, "I do not necessarily believe that to be true, but in the eyes of the Hyuga, you are not at fault."

"That's something good I guess," Naruto said shifting in place.

"Just know that as long as I am head of this clan, the Hyuga will always be a friend to you young Uzumaki," Hiashi said offering a slight nod.

"Thank…you," Naruto said slowly unsure of what else to say as the Hyuga head made his exit.

Hiashi had nearly made it back to the path down the mountain when he felt a familiar presence sitting in a tree above him.

"How much of that did you hear Lord Jiraiya," Hiashi asked annoyed.

"Enough to qualify an "I told you so"," the Toad Sage said leaping down.

"Sometimes we must do what is necessary, not always what is right," Hiashi said dismissively.

"In my life I've never found revenge to be necessary," Jiraiya scoffed, "and it's never right."

"Is there a reason you're here," Hiashi asked rubbing his temples.

"Just checking in on my new apprentice," Jiraiya said leaning against a tree.

"So now you want to train the boy?"

"Things change," Jiraiya said shrugging, "the kid needs to learn to control the power he has, otherwise he'll just become a ticking time bomb."

"A wise sentiment," Hiashi said smirking, "clearly not your own."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was," Jiraiya said growing serious, "he's my responsibility now."

"Indeed," Hiashi said studying the sannin serious expression. "If you require any assistance from me or the clan let me know. I owe that boy a great deal."

"Yes you do," Jiraiya said to Hiashi's retreating back before turning to find Naruto and tell him about the new mission they had.

**The Next Day**

Sakura stepped out into the sun for the first time in what seemed like ages, her eyes closed as she basked in the warm rays. A small cough broke her from her sunbathing as she opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her with a skeptical glance.

"What," Sakura said defensively. "I've been cooped up for four days in that hospital and it's good to just get outside and stretch," Sakura punctuated by waving her cast covered arm around.

"The doctor said to not overexert yourself," Sasuke sighed trying not to let the worry creep into his voice.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke," Sakura chided, "I'm tough now remember."

Sasuke bit back the smirk that threatened to pierce his face as he glanced at the smug look on Sakura's. If you had told him Sakura would have nearly taken out an entire enemy squad by herself he would have laughed. Looking over at his pink haired teammate, he couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt rise in the pit of his stomach.

He had left her in that forest thinking she was going to die, believing that he had just let his teammate go to her death. He allowed a small sliver of hope when he sent Kiba back after her, but deep down he knew that it was more than likely Kiba would find a corpse. When he arrived back with Naruto it was utter confusion. People were rushing by, ninja and civilian alike, pained screams and frantic cries for medics filling the air.

_**Flashback**_

"Do you think she's here," Naruto asked his head turning every which way as they entered the hospital lobby.

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke snapped as he forced his way through the crowds.

"Man this is troublesome," Shikamaru groaned looking for someplace to sit.

The shadow user however found himself out of luck as every available seat, bed and open space on the floor was occupied by the wounded.

"If you're injuries aren't serious then stay in the lobby until we can get to you," a nurse was shouting over the din of the masses.

"Maybe she's in the back," Naruto said standing on his toes in vain to see over huddled group of civilians.

"She may not be here Naruto," Shikamaru said plainly, thinking that maybe they should check the morgue.

"What are you talking about," Naruto said looking at Shikamaru as if he were dumb, "if she's hurt they would bring her here."

"That's not what I…never mind," Shikamaru sighed not missing the glare Sasuke sent him.

"Look for Kiba," Sasuke said scanning the room, "I sent him after her, if she's here he might be here as well."

"What does he mean he "sent Kiba after her"," Naruto asked Shikamaru as Sasuke stalked away.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to himself, "come on Naruto, we don't want to lose Sasuke in this mess."

Sasuke pushed forward nearly barreling people over until Shikamaru got a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me Nara," Sasuke growled.

"Stomping through a lobby full of injured people isn't going to help anyone," Shikamaru said keeping a grip on the Uchiha's arm.

"And how do you think we should find Kiba," Sasuke asked annoyed. Shikamaru thought pensively before cupping his free hand to his mouth.

"AKAMARU," the shout echoed over the noise of the lobby. At first there was nothing, until a familiar bark made its way over the room.

The three genin found their way to a far corner by the entrance to the operating rooms where a white barking dog and its slightly injured master sat on the floor. Kiba's arm was wrapped in a bloody bandage with a few superficial cuts and bruises here and there, but aside from that he was relatively no worse for wear. The expression on his face told another story as he solemnly stared at the ground.

"What the hell happened Kiba you look awful," Naruto blurted out.

Naruto's shouting broke Kiba from his trance as his eyes rose to meet Sasuke's heated gaze.

"Where is she Kiba," Sasuke said staring down at the Inuzuka.

"In the operating room," Kiba said rising to his feet. "She was in pretty bad shape, a broken arm, chakra exhaustion and maybe some internal bleeding."

"She'll be alright…right," Naruto asked nervously.

"They didn't say," Kiba said shaking his head, "they took her back there as soon as I brought her in."

"What about Shino," Shikamaru asked sitting down, "he was suppose to back you up."

"The fight was already over when he got there," Kiba said shrugging, "me and Akamaru found the guy ready to slit Sakura's throat and ambushed him with our fang over fang. He caught my arm with a kunai but it wasn't that bad. Shino helped me bring her back and went out to his clan's compound to check on his family."

"Wait…one guy? I thought you said an entire squad was chasing after you," Shikamaru asked turning to Sasuke.

"There was," Kiba said quietly, "Sakura…Sakura killed the rest."

"Sakura…killed a squad of Sound ninja…by herself," Shikamaru asked quirking an eyebrow.

"There were traps everywhere," Kiba explained, "and if she's been training with Kurenai sensei she probably had them hidden under genjutsu and if they didn't fall for that she might have just beat them into the ground."

"Since when," Sasuke asked unconvinced.

"Since she started training with that weird spandex dude from the chunin exams," Kiba unconsciously rubbing the side of his head.

"Sakura has been training under two senseis while I was away," Sasuke asked stunned.

"Yeah Uchiha, I told you that girl is tough."

"Sasuke," Naruto growled catching his teammate's attention, "we need to talk outside…now."

Sasuke sighed as he followed the blond out the doors to explain exactly what had happen when he was unconscious.

_**Flashback End**_

Looking over at the girl, he had to admit that Kiba had been right. Sakura was tough and had become so strong in just a month he couldn't imagine what she would be like in a year or two. Besides her ability as a ninja, he had also notice other changes in her. She was confident for one thing, and not that foolish loud and brash bravado of being smarter or better than someone. It was a silent and purposeful confidence, the kind others saw in the way you carried yourself, the way you walked down the street. She no longer just agreed with him to impress him or stared at him with that simpering lovesick puppy look. She had a look in her eyes that held a fierceness he had never seen before, at least not in her eyes. It was a look that intrigued him, that made him want to keep her close.

Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts back to the far corner of his mind. She was a teammate, a comrade and he had been concerned for her just like he had been concerned for Naruto. He had lost so much and he had refused to allow that to happen again. But he still had a mission, a goal that came before all others and thoughts of Sakura had no place in his mind for now.

"What's wrong Sasuke," Sakura asked noticing the far off look in his eyes.

"Nothing," Sasuke said bluntly picking up his pace.

"Wait up Sasuke," Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand before he went too far ahead.

Sasuke froze and for a moment Sakura thought she had overstepped the moment by grabbing his hand. She half expected to rip his hand away, but to her relief and surprise; he let her come up next to him before returning in step with her. Neither noticed that they were still hand in hand as they walked down the street, but two onlookers were quite aware.

**With Ino**

Ino made her way around the flower shop, rearranging the displays and tidying up. She knew Sakura was getting out of the hospital today and was thinking of seeing her when her shift was over. It had been difficult seeing her lying unconscious in that hospital bed, bruised and beaten. She had cried on Tenten's shoulder for a day after seeing her best friend and rival in such a state.

She knew that Sakura had been lucky that Kiba had arrived when he did. If he didn't…well she didn't want to dwell on it. Shaking the chill from her body she went back to work until a familiar head of black hair passed by the shop windows. Checking herself in the mirror, she was about to rush out to see her Sasuke when she stopped dead at the door.

There was Sasuke and right beside him was Sakura her right arm in a cast, her left hand in Sasuke's. Ino watched as the two walked down the street, Sakura laughing and telling a story, with Sasuke listening with the faintest of smiles on his face. Ino had seen the way Sasuke had hovered over her in the hospital, and part of her wanted to brush it off as just a concerned teammate looking out for another. But the way they looked now spoke volumes to the ever observant Yamanaka. Wiping a tear from her eye, Ino couldn't help but smile.

"_Good for you forehead, you deserve to be happy,"_ Ino thought as they headed for a tea shop just down the road.

**With Itachi**

He knew there might have been a chance to see Sasuke by coming back to the village. And yet when it happened, he was still surprised by it. He had grown since he had last seen him, once a little kid, now becoming a young man. Itachi wondered if Sasuke had a gaggle of fan girls like he had at that age, until he notice the pink haired girl who was holding his hand when he arrived.

By the hitai-ate around her neck she was a ninja, genin rank by the lack of a vest. Her arm was in a cast, possible an injury from the invasion and from the comments directed to their jonin instructor outside they were teammates.

Itachi's eyes made a quick glance at the jonin, who if he was Sasuke's instructor would have to be Kakashi. Even though he couldn't see his face, the man had a presence Itachi had learned well from his years in ANBU. No doubt Hatake already knew both he and Kisame were here so they would soon need to leave.

Thanks to Sasuke's nosey girlfriend, they knew that their target was no longer in the village. Rising to leave, Itachi took one last look at his brother. The two had broken away when Kakashi had called out to them but Itachi had seen enough. Before his final mission he did have a girlfriend and he knew a guy didn't just hold a girls hand in public for no reason. The kunoichi meant something to his younger brother and a part of him wished that their lives had been different. That maybe he could have been Sasuke's jonin instructor and would have gotten the chance to tease and embarrass his little brother to no end.

Sadly, fate would not make it so, but he could afford a well hidden smile, knowing that maybe his brother had found happiness despite all he had and would have to do to him.

A blur of movement caught both Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes as they peered into the tea shop to only see an empty table with two cups of hot tea.

**Sorry that this chapter is late. I had it all ready to go by the first and after rereading it I decided I hated it and scrapped the whole thing. Oh well, hope you guys like this one. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and for pushing this story past 50,000 hits. For those who have been reading On A Whim I regretfully am informing you that that story is now on definite hiatus until this story is closer to completion and I get more time on my hands.(ie: after I beat Batman Arkham City and various other distractions) Until next time read and review people.**


	15. Words to Live By

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 15: Words to Live By**

Sasuke shot a quick glance at Sakura as they walked towards nowhere in particular. They had met with Kakashi earlier who was surprisingly on time and he had told him to walk Sakura home and to meet him later for some one-on-one training. He had not missed the very amused look Kakashi had given the both of them when they had arrived or the comment that it was good to see teammates so comfortable with one another.

Sasuke had attempted to kill the man where he stood with a look while Sakura nervously laughed it off and quickly asked where Naruto was. It turned out Naruto was on some important mission that could keep him away for awhile. In the meantime, Sakura could heal and Sasuke would continue his private training until Naruto returned. Not wanting to go home so quickly, Sakura had insisted that they take the long way there and it was that reason that found them standing on a bridge watching the water ebb and flow under them.

There were so many things that he wanted to say to her, but either Naruto was there or some nurse would interrupt. Looking around, Sasuke saw that they were quite alone and decided that it was now or never.

"Sakura," Sasuke said focusing on the water below.

"Yes Sasuke," Sakura said turning.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened. About…about leaving you behind," Sasuke said the last part barely above a whisper.

"You didn't leave me behind," Sakura said firmly, "I volunteered."

"I was in charge of the mission, I could have ordered you not to stay," Sasuke countered.

"It was the right plan Sasuke and you know it," Sakura said crossing her arms, "Shikamaru and Kiba both agreed."

"I don't care what they think," Sasuke snapped startling Sakura. "I left you to fight a squad of ninja by yourself, it was suicide and we all knew it."

"But I'm still here Sasuke," Sakura huffed her own voice rising, "I'm alive and everything is fine."

"That isn't the point," Sasuke said finally facing her, "you almost died."

"I know," Sakura said quietly, "but you saved me by sending help."

Sasuke tried to look at her, but his eyes couldn't meet her gaze.

"Kiba rescued you Sakura not me," Sasuke said turning away.

Sakura was about to further the argument when what seemed like an explosion echoed in the distance, a large plume of water rising in the air farther down the river.

"Stay here, I'm going to find out what that was," Sasuke ordered thankful for the interruption.

**With Kakashi**

He had felt their presence as soon as he had arrived at the tea shop to meet his team. They were strong and unfamiliar; something he had learned often spelled nothing but trouble. He had given Kurenai and Asuma a few quick hand signals telling them to keep an eye on whoever they were. He was always cautious when dealing with the unknown and he liked to be prepared. He was not however, prepared for Itachi Uchiha and Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen.

The chess game had begun almost immediately as Asuma and Kurenai gauged their strength with Kakashi looking on. They were both class S missing ninja and dangerous even for the most seasoned of jonin. Kakashi had seen enough and stepped in, countering Kisame's water shark with one of his own and flanking Itachi before he could land a fatal blow on Kurenai. Both were clones as he bid his time just below the water Itachi and Kurenai were on.

Itachi countered with a clone of his own, exposing Kakashi's ruse and forcing his hand to save his fellow jonin from his exploding clones attack. It also got Asuma away from Kisame who he knew had no qualms about killing Leaf ninja or causing a scene. With all three in front of him, he could control the pace and make sure that they were left alive. Kakashi however would have to be dealt with as he was the only real threat present and Itachi could not risk him escalating this further or preventing their escape. Some bravado and one trip courtesy of Tsukuyomi and Kakashi was all but dead on his feet, albeit still conscious which Itachi did find quite impressive.

The game continued as Kakashi fished for information, struggling to remain conscious, with Itachi being more than happy to divulge whatever he wanted to know.

Itachi shot a glance at Kisame as he freely admitted their target. In a cryptic way yes, but still it was information. He had always portrayed a rather arrogant persona to those in Akatsuki, so his loose tongue could be chalked up to that and nothing more. Seeing the grin on his partners face, he couldn't help but question why the man found this all very amusing rather than dangerous seeing as he _was_ passing important information to his "former" village. That grin disappeared as soon as the name Akatsuki left Kakashi's mouth. From the fact that Kakashi even knew the name Akatsuki meant he was very well informed or at least someone he knew was. Kisame would want to kill them now but Itachi could sense that reinforcements had arrived and that they were coming in fast. He ordered the attack and sure enough, Kisame was intercepted by Might Guy. Itachi had read a few things about him in the bingo books, a bit eccentric but a very dangerous combination of power and speed. He also seemed very well versed in the abilities of the sharingan and with how to counter its effects, giving a crash course as he hoisted Kakashi on his shoulders.

"We are drawing unwanted attention Kisame," Itachi said trying to bring the situation back under his control. "We do not need to fight an entire village, we should take our leave."

"I still owe this one for that kick," Kisame grumbled pointing at Guy with his sword.

"Another time," Itachi drawled ready to leave.

"**Itachi Uchiha**," a familiar voiced screamed.

Those present turned to the far bank to see Sasuke jump onto the water and rush forward quickly forming hand seals. Soon the smoldering fire of his eyes was lit up by the bright flash of lightening in his hands, his cry of rage drowned out by the sound of chirping birds.

Kurenai and Asuma both made a move to stop the boy from getting himself killed, but a huge swipe from Kisame's sword stopped them dead in their tracks as a clone of Itachi appeared snatching Sasuke's arm by the wrist, snapping the bone and canceling the jutsu in one brutally efficient move.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi hissed as his mangekyo sharingan spun to life, plunging Sasuke's mind into the depths.

Sasuke came too surrounded by the swirling realm of red and black, aware he was crucified and helpless. Before him stood the object of his hatred, the man he had once called brother, the man who had destroyed his life.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke screamed struggling in vain against the ropes that bound him before being silenced by a vicious backhand.

"Quiet weakling," Itachi said coldly trying to ignore the pain in his own heart.

He had been prepared for this moment for some time now. It was always a possibility that he might run into Sasuke again when he was still not ready and he had a speech all planned out to further motivate his brother to grow stronger. But after seeing Sasuke with that girl, a new plan had begun to formulate.

"You still don't hate enough," Itachi hissed. "Was the blood of our father and mother not enough for you? Do the ghosts of the clan not stir you to destroy me?"

Sasuke struggled in vain, rage and vengeance overriding good judgment.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke screamed only to be silenced by a swift punch to the gut.

"Not as you are now, _little brother_," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke gasped trying to breathe as he shot his brother a murderous look. It was returned with the same cold stare that had greeted him that night. The same hard eyes he saw in every enemy, in every opponent.

"_You're still not strong enough," _Sasuke bitterly thought, _"even after everything, the missions, the training, it wasn't enough."_

"Time, it seems, has quelled your anger," Itachi said breaking Sasuke from his thoughts. "You hate, but you do not hate enough. Perhaps some motivation is in order."

Whatever threat Sasuke was going to say died in his throat as a familiar head of pink hair caught the corner of his eye. A struggling Sakura was led before him, flanked on either side by Itachi's clones that held her arms in a vice-like grip. She saw Sasuke, a look of fear and confusion etched across her face as she continued to try and break free from her captor.

"What's going on Sasuke? Where am I? Who is this guy," Sakura asked the terror leeching into her voice.

"You are here because my brother has forgotten his purpose," Itachi said stepping forward.

"Brother," Sakura asked shocked as she turned from Sasuke to Itachi.

"What is your name," Itachi asked moving closer.

"She has nothing to do with this Itachi," Sasuke yelled trying to break free. "Leave Sakura alone!"

"Sakura," Itachi repeated, "what a pretty name."

"Please…don't do this," Sasuke begged.

"Sasuke, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation," Itachi scolded as he turned his attention to Sakura who could only stare back in wide eyed fear.

"Sakura was it," Itachi asked, an amused smirk forming on his lips as the girl hesitantly nodded. "Tell me…what are you to my brother?"

"I…I don't understand," Sakura asked trying to calm herself.

"Well… are you teammates? Friends? Maybe something more?"

"I…we…we aren't," Sakura stuttered.

"Nothing! She is nothing to me," Sasuke yelled catching his brother's attention.

"Really? Is that true…Sakura," Itachi said grabbing the young girls face and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Yes…it is true," Sakura said, defiantly staring into the sharingan.

"I see," Itachi said releasing Sakura's chin, "then you are of no use to me after all."

The movement was swift, almost too quick to see with the naked eye. Sakura looked as if she would instinctively cry out but the sound was muffled as her mouth filled with blood. Itachi slipped the kunai back into his sleeve as his clones were dismissed letting Sakura's body drop to the ground.

"NO," Sasuke screamed as he watched the life leave Sakura's eyes.

"Too weak to protect yourself and too weak to protect those close to you," Itachi said coming face to face with his brother. "For you to challenge me you must haves eyes like mine. I will be waiting."

With those final words, Sasuke was tormented for days in a matter of moments, forced to relive that horrible night over and over, a girl with pink hair now lying with the broken bodies of his family and clan.

**The Next Day**

Naruto stared angrily up at the ceiling, sprawled across the hotel bed trying to figure out exactly where everything had gone wrong. The trip had started out promising enough, hadn't it? He had been taken on as an apprentice by the man who taught his childhood hero. He was being sent on a very important mission for the village in order to find the next hokage. This should have been a great time. So why was he staring up at a ceiling with hate in his eyes?

"_Because my new teacher is a lazy, Pervy Sage who dumped me in this room to chase after some woman," _Naruto thought to himself somewhat annoyed.

It did not take long for Naruto to become familiar with some of his new teacher's less than admirable qualities. They had been out of the village for a total of three hours before he caught him peeking on some women bathing in the nearby falls.

"_What is it about Konoha and their most powerful ninja being perverts? Pervy Sage, the Old Man…the Old Man," _Naruto sadly reminisced_,_ the annoyance and frustration seeming to evaporate as thoughts of the Third crept into his mind.

Since he could remember, the Old Man had always been there for him. Always made time to check up on him or let him sit in the office while he worked. Hell, he even let him wear the hat once. He was one of the closest things to family he had as a kid and now he was gone.

Even after a couple of weeks it still didn't seem real to him. As if they would get back and he would be there, the warm smile on his face as he listened to his latest and coolest adventure over a bowl of ramen. But that wasn't going to happen. He had been to the funeral, trying his best to console Konohamaru while keeping himself together. Shaking his head of the memories, he went to the window hoping a little fresh air would clear his head. Looking down on the market, he saw a kid his age with blond hair helping his grandfather up the steps to the hotel across the street.

"_So much for clearing my head," _Naruto thought returning to the bed as other nagging thoughts began to plague his mind. One such thought came courtesy of his absent teacher and a conversation they had on the walk to the town.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto could only angrily stare at the ground, kicking a few rocks with his feet. The old perv had made it no secret that he didn't approved of Naruto's choices as far as his quest for vengeance against Neji. The two had argued for the better part of three days, each stubborn in their own opinion of who was right and what was wrong. As they walked in a brief moment of silence, Naruto had been trying to think of a new point to make when an ominous name dawned on him.

"What about Orochimaru," Naruto asked looking up at the Toad Sage.

"What about him," Jiraiya asked glancing down at his student with curiosity.

"He attacked the village and the Old Man died trying to stop him. You're telling me that if we ran into him you wouldn't try to kill him right then and there?"

"Don't be stupid," Jiraiya snorted, "Orochimaru is a dangerous criminal who declared war on the village. Of course I would try to stop him."

"You make it sound like you're only doing it because it's your job," Naruto grumbled.

"I suppose you want to hear that I'm doing it to avenge the Third. That I'm doing it because Orochimaru deserves to answer for what he's done."

"Well shouldn't you be," Naruto asked throwing up his arms.

"Defending something you care for against a threat is not the same as vengeance. Revenge is dangerous because it consumes everyone involved. Even if you do get your vengeance, you're never really satisfied and eventually it eats away at you until your empty inside," Jiraiya said noticing the slightly downcast look on his charge's face.

"I know that," Naruto said quietly, "but Hinata didn't deserve to die just for being who she was. To just let Neji walk away without doing anything, that would be wrong. And I would rather live a thousand years with the emptiness I feel now than living one minute knowing I turned my back on her."

"So it's that simple huh," Jiraiya said shaking his head, "the bad guys lose and the good guys walk into the sunset. You got lucky because the Hyuga don't blame you. But suppose one of them has a grudge and wants to get vengeance for Neji and kills you. Maybe one of your teammates decides to avenge you and kills them. Then one of their family members decided to kill your teammate and their family tries to kill that person."

"You really think something like that would happen," Naruto said in disbelief.

"It's been happening since the beginning of time brat," Jiraiya said stopping and facing his young student. "There have been three wars over the past hundred years all because of someone's petty revenge getting out of control. Everyday ninja are hired to kill someone in the name of vengeance for some vendetta or another. It's a never-ending cycle that has to end and its going to be up to the next generation to try and stop it because mine has its hands stained with too much blood."

For a tense moment neither said anything further, the boiling over of emotions taking its time to simmer down and calmer minds allowed to take back control.

"The third had hoped that my generation would be the one break the cycle," Jiraiya said quietly, "but the war left too many dead and too much pain for us not to continue it. I had hoped that maybe the Fourth's might have been able bring peace, but another war meant an end for that dream. Your generation hasn't experienced war like ours has. Right now we're not in danger of the entire world slipping into conflict. The cycle has to end, otherwise there will only be more pain and more death."

"How are we supposed to break the cycle?"

"If I knew that I would have done it by now," Jiraiya said chuckling at the look on Naruto's face. "A handsome, wise and experienced gentlemen like myself…"

"You mean old," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Experienced gentlemen like myself," Jiraiya continued, "isn't going to be the one to solve this problem. It will be up to this generation and brats like you. So the question is, what are you going to do? Don't answer now; we have a long walk ahead of us before we reach the next town, just think about it."

_**Flashback End**_

He didn't have an answer yet and didn't expect one to come anytime soon. He wasn't sure if he even agreed with the pervert to begin with. It sounded nice, but how was his generation suppose to bring peace to the world. Especially with so many threats out there to the village, if you had guys like Orochimaru or Itachi Uchiha running around how peaceful could the world be.

Naruto's musings were cut short by a sharp knock on the door.

"_Must be Pervy Sage back from his rejection, that didn't take long did it," _Naruto thought as he strolled to the door as the knock became more persistent.

"What, did you forget the key," Naruto called out as he reached for the doorknob.

Swinging open the door, he was greeted with the sight of two men in black cloaks with red clouds and a set of spinning red eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi Uchiha said focusing his sharingan on the young genin, "we would like you to come with us."

**I know the chapters a little late and its all Skyrim's fault. We're going to be coming up on the last legs of part one now that Sasuke has been given his new motivation. I hope that nobody thinks Sakura is dead and that it was all a genjutsu. I wasn't sure if I had made it clear so if it wasn't tell me and I'll see if I can reword it. Until next time read and review people.**


	16. Everything I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 16: Everything I Do**

Sakura sighed as she walked into the hospital lobby, the familiar sights and smells attacking her senses as she made her way to the front desk. It had been a month since the invasion and it felt like she had spent every day since in this place, probably because she had. Signing the visitor's log, she got a small reassuring smile from the nurse as she began her rounds.

First was up to see Kakashi sensei who more often than not was asleep. On the rare occasions he was awake they would talk for a bit as he asked if Sasuke's condition had improved and if Naruto had returned. Today however there would be no such talk, as Kakashi was sound asleep with his copy of Icha Icha Violence open in his lap. Sakura scrunched her nose at the book and poured a glass of water for her sensei before she continued down the hall.

Next she headed for the physical therapy center knowing full well that Lee was not going to be in his room. Another sigh escaped her as she prepared herself to try and talk Lee back to bed to recuperate. Despite his doctors near constant reprimands, the boy refused to rest and spent every available moment retraining his body to walk and move as it use to. Entering the facility, she was greeted by the sight of Lee struggling to cross the parallel bars, pain evident in his face with each agonizing step. Sakura was about to say something when Lee's leg finally gave out and he began to topple forward.

"Lee," Sakura shouted, rushing forward to try and stop him from hitting the ground.

Help however was unnecessary as Lee's good arm shot out, grabbing hold of one of the bars preventing his fall. Righting himself, he tried to give his best good guy pose with one arm holding onto the bar and the other offering thumbs up.

"No need to fret my lovely Sakura blossom," Lee said smiling and fighting back a wince, "I simply lost my balance for a second."

"Lee, the doctors told you to take it easy," Sakura chided, "you could hurt yourself even worse if you're not careful."

"While I am overjoyed by your concern, I assure you I will be fine," Lee said shifting his weight onto his good leg.

"I didn't want it to come to this Lee," Sakura said shaking her head, "but if you don't go back to your room and rest…I'm going to tell Tenten that you've been sneaking out again to train."

"Ten…Tenten," Lee asked gulping."

"Yes Tenten and if remember what she told you last time, it was that if you were caught sneaking out she would _make _you rest, something about senbon and tranquilizers," Sakura said smirking.

"Ah…well…um now that you mention it I am feeling a little tired," Lee said frantically looking for his crutch.

"Good," Sakura said smiling, "I'll walk you back."

"No need to trouble yourself my dearest…"

"I wasn't asking," Sakura said cracking her knuckles while still smiling.

Having corralled Lee back to his room, Sakura made her way to the last stop on her hospital tour, entering the private room Sasuke had been given and changing out the two lilies in the vase by his bed for fresh ones. It had been like this for nearly three weeks, her visiting and bringing new flowers and staying until she was asked to leave.

During that time Sasuke's condition had remained unchanged, still in a coma and still unresponsive to the outside world. The doctors had said that his condition was beyond their abilities, but they had received word that a specialist was being sought to help them. Until then however, Sakura was encouraged to try and talk to him, the hope that a familiar voice would reach his subconscious and pull him through.

Pulling up a chair by his side, Sakura took his hand in hers, rubbing her fingers over his knuckles as she watched him sleep. He seemed so different, so at peace and it pained her to think that this was the only way he could find that kind of serenity.

"Hey Sasuke, it's me Sakura. I'm sorry I'm late but Lee was being extra stubborn today. You should have seen the look on his face when I threatened to tell Tenten he had been sneaking out," Sakura said with a small giggle that quickly faded.

"Kakashi sensei was asleep again. I was tempted to try and peak under his mask, but I know you and Naruto would want to be there too. No news from Naruto yet. Guy sensei said that he was fine and the man who did this to you and Kakashi sensei ran away for now. Guy sensei says that Naruto is with Jiraiya of the Sannin and that I shouldn't worry but I can't help myself," Sakura said sighing.

"They said that they have someone looking for a great doctor to come and help you but I know it'll just be a matter of time before you're back on your feet all on your own. All you have to do is wake up," Sakura said her grip tightening on Sasuke's still hand.

"I want to do something but I feel so helpless right now," Sakura said fighting back tears. "The doctors said that there's nothing I can do, that until this specialist arrives the only one who can pull themselves out of this is you. You were always so strong Sasuke. You don't quit and you won't let anything beat you, so don't let this beat you," Sakura said her voice rising. "Wake up Sasuke! Do you hear me? Wake up," Sakura practically shouted, her hands still clasped around Sasuke's, her cheeks flush and wet.

"Please Sasuke… just wake up," Sakura choked out in a whisper, the room settling back into silence.

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes, chastising herself for losing her cool.

"_Being an emotional wreck isn't going to help anyone. You're above this and if you want to help Sasuke, falling to pieces and crying won't do anything," _Sakura thought in irritation.

Sakura's internal lecture was interrupted by quick knock on the door.

"Excuse me," a woman's voiced called out, "but may I come in?"

Sakura took a quick breath and wiped her face once more before turning, expecting to see a nurse or doctor who had stumbled across her meltdown. Instead, she was greeted by a young woman with blonde hair and a green jacket, clearly not a member of the hospital staff and no one Sakura recognized.

"_Who is she? She's beautiful," _was Sakura's only thought as she failed to give an answer.

Not waiting for a response, Tsunade strolled into the room, Shizune and Tonton closely behind and finally Naruto.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto excitedly call out, "I brought someone to help with Sasuke. Bushy Brow's sensei told me and Pervy Sage about what happened, but don't worry because Granny Tsunade is the best doctor there is."

Sakura turned from Naruto to the woman, now known as Tsunade, who seem to have a small tick on her forehead from being called granny. Her eyes falling on Sakura, she offered a soft smile as she moved towards Sasuke.

"Don't worry miss," Tsunade said gathering chakra to her hand, "your…teammate…is in good hands."

Sakura turned away in embarrassment from the smirk the older woman had given her.

"_How much of that did she hear? How much of that did Naruto hear," _Sakura thought looking to her other teammate.

If he had heard her, Naruto didn't show it as he watched intently as Tsunade performed whatever technique she was using. After a few moments, she removed her hand and stepped away.

"There, he should be awake in a few minutes," Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

"_That's it," _Sakura thought astounded. _"She just did in a few seconds what the best doctors in the village couldn't do in a month. Who is this woman?"_

Watching the small group begin to leave she caught Naruto just before he left.

"Naruto, who was that just now," Sakura said peeking out the door at Tsunade's retreating form.

"Her name is Tsunade. She's this really strong kunoichi and is supposed to be one of the best doctors in the world," he said turning to leave. "Oh, and she's also the new Hokage. I'll tell you about everything that happened after she fixes Kakashi sensei," Naruto said waving over his shoulder.

Sakura could only stare dumbly at her teammate as the rush of information registered with her brain.

"_She's the new Hokage? And she's a medical ninja," _Sakura thought turning back to the room. _"That's exactly what I need in order to help Sasuke and Naruto, I've got to learn to be a medic."_

Sakura's musings were cut short as a groan from Sasuke caught her attention.

**With Sasuke**

His head was pounding, that was the first sensation he could register as his mind lifted from the fog. Trying to open his eyes, his vision was hazy and unfocused, the white walls and ceiling nothing more than a blurry apparition. His mind flashed him short images, a cold glare, the gleam of lightening. A dull pain came from his wrist, his eyes finally focusing on the cast that wrapped around his arm.

He tried to speak, but his voice refused to obey. His throat felt dry and hoarse unable to form words but merely a weak groan. He was hurt, but how, when? His mind didn't seem to remember, the answers lost to him.

"Sasuke," a voice calls out.

He turns his head, his vision clearing and it's her face he sees first. A face that seems so familiar, comforting, beautiful, but it's marred, marred by the emotions that fleet across it, joy, relief, sadness, pain. He study's the face for a moment, trying to connect a name to what he sees before him, his eyes wander and he notices the locks of pink hair that frames it.

Immediately his eyes widen, the images flooding back, the memories returning in full. Itachi, the bodies of the clan, the bodies of his mother and father…Sakura.

"No," Sasuke yelled grabbing at his head, "it's a trick! It's all a trick! She isn't real! SHE ISN'T REAL. SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Sakura flinched, nearly falling back from the outburst as Sasuke continued to scream about it all being a trick and that "she" wasn't dead.

"Sasuke calm down, everything will be okay," Sakura said trying to talk Sasuke down.

"Don't listen to her, it's all a lie! He'll kill her again, but it isn't real! Sakura is safe!"

"SASUKE," Sakura shouted holding his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "I'm right here Sasuke. This is real, you're in a hospital in the village and you're safe. I'm safe."

Even against his own mental objections, he slowly raised his hands, wrapping around the two that held his eyes to hers. They felt real and the manic terror within him seemed to melt away at her touch. Slowly his hands moved up her arms before he pulled her close in a tight embrace as if she would vanish if he had let go.

"It's okay Sasuke," Sakura said softly, fresh tears falling as she held him close.

**Outside Sasuke's Hospital Window**

Unknown to Sasuke or Sakura, they were under the watchful eyes of four shadows that remained hidden beneath the overhang of a nearby buildings roof. They had slipped in without much issue, the attack straining the village's ability to properly protect itself from intruders. Itachi Uchiha had more than proven that.

Now they had begun the first part of their mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha for their master. They had been told to convince him to join rather than risk his health by using force. It would be a simple matter to promise him power to take his revenge at least that was what they had been led to believe. Seeing that display however had given the group pause in if this was who they were looking for.

"He looks like a pussy," Tayuya snorted brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that Tayuya, it isn't very lady like," Jirobo whined.

"Up yours fat ass," was the red heads biting reply.

"Both of you shut up," Sakon growled, "I'm trying to think."

"Are we sure this is the guy Lord Orochimaru wants," Kidomaru said crossing his arms.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha. Lord Orochimaru said that this task would be easy enough. We appeal to his need for revenge and power and he should come with us willingly," Sakon said moving back towards the shadows. "We'll wait until he is alone and then we make the offer."

**Three days Later**

Kakashi sat quietly in the tree as he watched Sasuke perform his shuriken drills. Each attempt a perfect bull's-eye, each attempt not good enough. He had been out of the hospital for no more than five minutes when he had rushed off to training ground two. It was one of the older areas that once was exclusively used by the Uchiha, its weapon target alcove known as "The Gallery", one of the hardest target training areas in the village.

Both Sakura and the Hokage had expressed their concern over the boy since he had awoken in a near manic state. Kakashi had volunteered to keep an eye on him to make sure he not only didn't hurt himself, but to also get an idea of where his mind was at.

It took a few hours but eventually Sasuke's body succumbs to exhaustion, collapsing to the ground, shuriken still in hand. Deciding that the time was right, Kakashi makes his presence known. He offers a helping hand, which is declined as Sasuke slowly rises to his feet. Already he can see the walls forming, trying to prevent him from finding out exactly what's wrong.

"Did Sakura ask you to check up on me," Sasuke said glaring.

"Sakura and Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said rubbing his neck, "they were both very worried about you working yourself too hard after just getting out of the hospital."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Of course you are. But they still wanted me to make sure," Kakashi said smiling. "Sakura in particular was very upset that you just ran off. Come to think of it, she has been acting very strangely ever since you woke up," Kakashi said scratching his chin.

The Copy Ninja watched Sasuke's face closely seeing a brief moment panic glint in his eyes before the indifference fell back into place. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had said anything about what had happened when he had first woken up. Sakura had said he had been screaming in his sleep like he was having a nightmare, but the way she had been acting around him had indicated something else had happened.

"She…she worries too much," Sasuke said looking away.

"Yes…Naruto said the same thing. He thought you might have wanted to just blow off some steam," Kakashi said shrugging. "It looks to me that was all you were doing as well. Just try not to overdo it so they don't make me drag you back to the hospital."

"Hn…are we done here," Sasuke huffed.

"I suppose we are," Kakashi sighed. "I know you don't like to keep hearing this, but we are a team Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura and even I all depend on you to watch our backs just as we are looking out for yours. Trust between teammates can mean the difference between life and death. We want to help you Sasuke and hopefully one day you'll let us."

His piece said, Kakashi strolled away, hoping that maybe his student might take his advice to heart for once.

"_At least I didn't have to tie him down to make him listen," _Kakashi thought sighing.

Sasuke watched the retreating form of his sensei thinking about what he had said. They wanted to help him, but there wasn't anything that they could do. Itachi was his responsibility, his mission in life. He had made a promise at his parent's graves to hunt their killer down no matter what. The only thing they could do was help him get stronger, more training, more jutsu, that's what he needed.

They would want to go with him. Stand with him when he faced his brother. He couldn't let them, he wouldn't. They would just get in the way. Itachi was dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to use them to his advantage. No, having them there would be hindrance. She would be a hindrance.

A flash of movement caught his eye, his head shifting in time to miss the blow, his hands grabbing the arm of his attacker and in one swift motion swinging him over his shoulder into a tree. He watched as the gray haired ninja spun in midair before catching his feet on the tree and pushing off into another charge. Sasuke activated his sharingan, the world seeming to slow around him as he focused on his target, leaping forward and catching his surprise opponent square in the jaw with a knee sending him sprawling away.

Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pouch ready to press his attack when he felt something grab his hand. Looking down he saw what looked like spider web before a voice caught his attention.

"You're pretty fast…for a weakling," Sakon hissed catching Sasuke square in the stomach with a vicious right.

Sasuke groaned as the breath left his body, Sakon merely walking away boredom etched across his face.

"For a second I thought you might actually put up a fight," Sakon said laughing.

"So you want a fight huh," Sasuke said gritting his teeth, a now familiar pain coming from his shoulders.

The grin on Sakon's face melted, transforming into fear as he watched the black markings begin to spread over Sasuke's body.

"That's…that's the cursed seal," Sakon said nervously.

"You made a mistake attacking me," Sasuke snarled, leaping forward in the blink of an eye. Sasuke only warning was the smirk that replaced the look of terror on Sakon's face before a punch sent him sprawling back to the ground. Looking up in disbelief, he saw similar black markings on his attacker.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I also had one of those," Sakon sneered lifting his bangs to show the cursed seal on his forehead. Before Sasuke could move, Sakon was joined by the others, each looking at Sasuke with either indifference or amusement.

"What do you want with me," Sasuke asked wiping some blood from his lip.

"We were sent by our master with a message for you. But I just had to see for myself if you were as special as he says you are. So far…I'm not impressed," Sakon gloated.

"What does Orochimaru want," Sasuke asked standing ignoring the insult.

"He is offering you power. The ability to destroy your brother once and for all, join us and we will take you to him."

"Why should I bother? What can one ninja offer me that an entire village can't?"

"This village is full of weak ideals. Do you really think they would teach you the techniques you need to kill your brother? You've spent your entire life in this village and it still isn't enough," Sakon reasoned. "Lord Orochimaru can also complete your cursed seal, giving you even more power."

"What do you mean complete the cursed seal?"

"Your seal is only in its first stage," Sakon explained, "you can't control it and it gives you only a limited amount of power. Join us and your seal will be advanced to the next level. You will be able to command it and the power given will be ten times as much."

As if to drive the point home, the rest of the Sound four activated their seals to level one.

"You know this is what you need to kill Itachi. As long as you're in this village, you will remain weak. As long as you're in this village, _she_ is going to be in danger," Sakon said pulling out his trump card.

He did his best to fight back his grin as he watched Sasuke's head snap up at just the implication of the pink headed little tart. Sasuke for his part knew that he was right. If Itachi thought she meant anything to him he would use her against him. If he left, she wouldn't be of any use to Itachi and he wouldn't be distracted. It was better for everyone, it had to be right? Seeing the indecision in Sasuke's face, Sakon knew he just needed one more push.

"Your brother killed everyone you ever cared about once. Will you let him do it again?"

"_Too easy," _Sakon thought smugly as a hint of fear flashed in Sasuke's eyes.

"Think it over and if you decide to join us, we will be just outside the main gate waiting. You have until morning to decide," Sakon called over his shoulder disappearing into the forest with the rest of the Sound Four.

"Do you think he'll come," Tayuya asked as they made their way through the trees.

"If he won't do it for power, he'll do it to protect that girl. Some people are too easy to manipulate," Sakon said chuckling.

"What a pussy," Tayuya snorted.

**Later that night**

The streets were empty as Sasuke made his way out of the village. The patrols were thinned already by the loss of ninja and he knew where he could slip over the walls unnoticed. A small pack was slung over his shoulder with just his ninja tools and a few jutsu scrolls inside, all he was bringing with him from his old life.

From the corner of his eye he saw the ramen stand Naruto would drag them to on occasion. Old memories bubbling to the surface, knowing he might not ever see any of them again. It seemed strange that only a month ago he probably wouldn't have given it a second thought. He would have left as soon as he could and never had looked back, but now his mind was filled with doubt.

He would more than likely be branded as a traitor and label a missing nin. When he killed Itachi he might be able to return and explain why he left. With Itachi gone he would be the last Uchiha and he knew the village would not abandon the sharingan.

"_Naruto and Kakashi will understand," _Sasuke assured himself. _"They won't be happy but they'll get over it."_

Somehow however, he knew Sakura would not. He hated to think that her disapproval would even give him a moment's pause, but he couldn't help himself. She was no longer someone to just brush aside and ignore, and he knew he cared about how much this would hurt her. He knew that it made him want to turn back and he hated it.

He was almost out of the village when he felt it. The presence of the one person he didn't want to see.

"Sakura," he said without turning around.

"Where are you going Sasuke," Sakura asked a slight tremble in her voice.

"Why are you following me Sakura," Sasuke asked avoiding her question.

"I wasn't. I wanted to talk to you but you weren't at your house so I started looking for you. Where are you going," she asked a little bolder.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke snapped back.

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke refusing to look at her hoping she would just leave.

"Why," Sakura asked quietly.

"Why what," he asked not wanting to hear the question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this so I can avenge my clan, my family. Orochimaru can give me the power to do that," Sasuke easily explained.

"So that's it," Sakura asked hurt, "power? That's what this is about?"

"I'm doing what I have to."

"You can do that here with your friends, with your team! We can help you if you just let us!"

Sasuke remained quiet, still refusing to turn around. He couldn't look at her right now. Not now.

"If you leave, you won't be able to come back. You'll be a missing nin. They'll hunt you down," Sakura said quietly.

"When I kill Itachi, I'll be a hero. The village will take me back, they can explain that it was part of a mission. I'm an Uchiha, I'll be the last Uchiha. They will take me back," Sasuke said unsure of who he was trying to convince.

"Please look at me Sasuke?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

Reluctantly, Sasuke turned black eyes meeting green under a full moon.

"I know that you don't think you can become strong in the village, but that isn't true. Look how far I've come in just a couple of months," Sakura said trying to smile. "We can all become strong together, you me and Naruto."

Sakura stood there trying to look hopeful as Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura…why can't you let me go?"

"Because…because I love you," Sakura said softly, the tears finally winning the battle with her resolve. "And don't say that I don't know what I'm talking about and how I don't really mean it. Maybe at first it was just a crush, but I know in my heart that I love you. When I thought you had been killed on that bridge I felt a piece of me die. When that Sound ninja was going to kill me you were the last thought on my mind. I know I could make you happy if you just gave me a chance, we could be happy. All you have to do is not leave…please…please…"

Sakura's speech disintegrated into incoherent sobs each one more painful to Sasuke than the next. He had tried to deny it, ignore it and reject it but now found he could no longer push it aside. A clear and obvious truth he had refused.

Stepping forward, he gently lifting Sakura's chin with his hand, her soft skin smooth against his fingers. Her crying stopped as his thumb wiped the tears from her face, onyx locked with sparkling green. Leaning forward, his lips captured hers. It was a soft and chaste kiss, but it still took the breath from her body, all the emotion of the night released in a single moment. Her eyes had been closed and when he released her they fluttered open to an empty street.

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered in her ear, right before her world went black.

**Okay, answers to questions you might be having. No I didn't kill Sakura last chapter that was genjutsu. Yes I did skip the search for Tsunade arc. There wasn't really anything I was going to change and it isn't important to the story I'm telling. Sorry if any of you were looking forward to that but we do have the retrieval mission next so that's something huh? I know that Naruto has literally just poked his head in and said hi the past few chapters, but now that Sasuke will be locked in a barrel it is his time once again. I want to thank everyone for their reviews as they are a nice little pick me up during the day. Until next time read and review people.**


	17. Avenger Assemble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 17: Avenger Assemble **

Troublesome.

It was a word that summed up Shikamaru's existence more so in the past hour than ever before. All eyes were on him, the genin under his command and his fellow chunin, all of them his friends, all of them looking to him for guidance.

**One Hour Earlier**

"So did the Hokage say what this was about," Shikamaru asked stifling a yawn as both he and his ANBU escort made their way through the Hokage Tower.

"She didn't offer any specifics," the ANBU in a dragon mask said looking straight ahead, "just that I was to bring you here immediately for a mission briefing."

"Lucky me," Shikamaru grumbled as they approached the Hokage's office.

The ANBU at his side bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke as he entered the office. He could see Tsunade standing by the window, her arms crossed in front with a serious expression on her face.

"_Something happened," _Shikamaru thought as Tsunade turned to face him.

"You called for me Lady Hokage?"

"Yes, please sit Shikamaru," Tsunade said motioning to a chair as she took her seat. "The reason I've called you here is two-fold. First," she said counting off her finger, "I am to congratulate you on your promotion to chunin. Normally you would have been made aware a few days ago, but there was still a debate about other candidates this year."

Before Shikamaru could even sputter a response, a vest was tossed to him, as the Hokage continued.

"The second is that as a chunin, I am assigning you your first mission."

"I take it that something bad has happened," Shikamaru guessed as he slid his new vest on.

"As of this morning, Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha with the intention of defecting to the Hidden Sound Village," Tsunade said sternly.

"_What? Why,"_ Shikamaru thought jolting awake at the news.

"Orochimaru has coerced him to do so either through a promise for more power or by other means," Tsunade said answering the unanswered questions, "but that is irrelevant. Time is of the essence and right now we are running out of it."

"You want me to go after him?"

"Yes, but not alone. We've seen situations like this in the past. Sasuke is likely to have an escort of unknown size and ability. Danger is a high probability for this mission. You'll be in command of a squad to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back."

"If that's the case then I'm requesting a squad of jonin and chunin for this mission," Shikamaru said, already trying to formulate a plan.

"That I cannot do," Tsunade said shaking her head, "as of right now our resources are stretched too thin. We don't have that kind of manpower to spare. You and one other chunin are to gather as many capable genin as you can in thirty minutes and meet at the main gate. I've already sent her out to get my one recommendation for your squad and she left a note with the names of two others she was going to check on herself."

Taking the note from the Hokage, the first name had him frowning more than he thought possible and considering his day so far that was quite a feat.

"If that's the case," Shikamaru sighed as he turned to leave, "then I know exactly who I need to get."

"Remember, thirty minutes," Tsunade called after him.

**Somewhere across town**

Naruto sat at the counter of Ichiraku, breathing in the heavenly smell as he waited for his order. The old man was out so it was just Ayame there who merrily hummed as she put together his order.

"Don't tell my father this Naruto," she said peering over her shoulder, "but you really should eat other things besides ramen."

"No way Ayame," Naruto cried out in disbelief, "ramen is the best, especially Ichiraku ramen."

"Oh is that so," Ayame said smiling.

"Of course it is," Naruto said proudly.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," she said placing his bowl in front of him, "because you just won!"

Two small firecrackers went off, releasing confetti and a hidden sign that said "congratulations" much to Naruto's surprise.

"What the heck is going on," Naruto said frantically looking around.

"Your bowl of ramen was our one millionth served Naruto," Ayame said beaming, "and now you get the chance to win free ramen for life."

"Free…free ramen for life," Naruto asked as his eyes slightly glazed over.

"That's right, all you have to do is answer three questions correctly and you win all the ramen you can eat for life."

"Questions? I have to pass a test? Why does it have to be a test," Naruto whined pulling at his hair.

"Those are the rules Naruto," Ayame said shrugging, "sorry."

"Okay fine," Naruto said taking a deep breath, "I can do this. Let's go."

"Okay, question number one," Ayame said giggling. "What is your name?"

"Um…Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered a little confused.

"That's correct," Ayame said smiling, "see that wasn't so hard. Question two, what is your dream?"

"That's easy, to become Hokage," Naruto said relaxing a bit.

"That's right. One more and it's free ramen for life for you. What is your favorite color?"

"Everybody knows that, it's…"

***Knock knock knock***

"What was that Naruto," Ayame asked leaning in.

"I said my favorite color is…"

***Wham wham wham***

"Sorry Naruto but that isn't the right answer," Ayame said frowning, "goodbye." Before Naruto could protest, his seat exploded sending him screaming into the air.

Sitting up in bed, it took a moment for him to get his bearings. Slowly looking around, he saw he wasn't plummeting towards the ground at an alarming rate but he did have his pillow in a death grip. Another set of heavy bangs on his door, sobered him up further as he shot a glance at his clock.

"_Six in the morning? Who the hell is bothering me this early," _Naruto thought irritably as he stumbled to the insistent pounding.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of a less than pleased Sakura, her fist ready to strike again.

"Sakura," Naruto asked rubbing his eyes, "what are you doing here so early. And why are you wearing that vest?"

"We have a mission," Sakura said, a very serious look etched across her face. "We have to meet Shikamaru at the main gate in thirty minutes."

"What about Sasuke," Naruto asked noticing a slight flinch for his other teammate.

"Sasuke is the mission."

"Oh…huh?"

**Meanwhile**

"So let me get this straight," Kiba said scratching his head, "Sasuke left the village to go to this Orochimaru guy, who might have sent a bunch of dangerous ninja to take him back to Sound and we have to go after him?"

"Yeah pretty much," Shikamaru sighed.

"I should go on early morning walks more often. All the cool stuff happens early," Kiba said grinning.

"Yeah, one of our own defects to the guy who tried to destroy the village, that's really cool," Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Well it's kinda cool," Choji said with a mouthful of chips, "you know, minus all the treachery and evil…and the danger."

"WHAT," a voice screeched a few doors over.

"What the hell was that," Kiba asked covering his ears.

"From the sound of it, probably Ino," Shikamaru said wincing.

"Is she coming with us," Choji said concerned.

"Yeah, Sakura said she would get her. Ino either just found out about Sasuke or she found out Sakura was promoted to chunin," Shikamaru said checking the time.

"Sakura was promoted to chunin," Choji and Kiba asked in unison.

**At Ino's**

"Sasuke left the village? Why does Orochimaru want him? When did you get promoted to chunin? Why didn't I get promoted to chunin," Ino shrieked.

"That was pretty much Naruto's reaction too," Sakura said rubbing her temples.

"I wasn't that loud," Naruto grumbled.

"Nobody asked you," Ino said putting her hands on her hips, "and I'm still waiting for some answers."

"Yes, I don't know, this morning and I don't know," Sakura said impatiently as she checked the time. "We have to leave in twenty minutes. I'm going to get Tenten, so get ready and meet us at the main gate. Shikamaru should be there to meet us."

"Lazy bones is coming with us," Ino asked pulling at her bang.

"Actually, I'm in charge of the mission," Shikamaru drawled as walked up to the group.

"Why are you here? Didn't you get my note," Sakura asked.

"I did," Shikamaru explained, "I was getting Choji when we heard Ino."

"You guys heard me," Ino asked somewhat embarrassed.

"The whole village probably heard you Ino," Kiba said walking up. "Nice pajamas," he added with a grin.

"Boys," Ino huffed before slamming the door shut, leaving Kiba to wither under the annoyed glares of Shikamaru and Sakura.

"What," Kiba said shrugging as Akamaru just shook his head and whined.

"I'm going to go get Tenten. We'll meet you at the gate and then we can go," Sakura said motioning to Shikamaru.

"Are you sure we have enough time for you to find her and for her to get ready," Shikamaru asked checking his watch.

"Lee's surgery was scheduled for this early this morning so I know she'll be taking him to the hospital," Sakura said turning, "and Tenten never goes anywhere without her weapons…ever."

"Alright, we'll meet you at the gate," Shikamaru said as Sakura sped off.

A few minutes later both Ino and Choji were ready to go, the group making their way to the main gate. Kiba and Choji led the way as Shikamaru dropped back to talk to Ino and Naruto in private.

"Do you guys think Sakura will be able to handle this mission," he whispered to the two blonds.

"Of course," Naruto said firmly, "we're going to bring back Sasuke and there's no way Sakura would let us down."

"Yeah," Ino echoed, "the last time I saw that look in her eyes was in the Forest of Death when she was fighting off the Sound team. She's determined to bring him back."

"You're the one in charge, why ask us," Naruto questioned.

"You're her teammate and Ino has been her best friend for years. If either of you thought she might jeopardize the mission I would make her stay," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly much to Ino and Naruto's surprise.

"Look," Shikamaru sighed, "it's not that I don't trust or believe in Sakura. I know what she did to earn that vest. It took courage and I know that she knew there was a chance she wasn't going to make it out of that ambush alive."

Ino and Naruto turned away in anger, both knowing very well how close they had come to losing her.

"But this mission is dangerous," Shikamaru continued, "we don't know what we'll be facing and the slightest distraction could cost someone their lives. She practically demanded that the Hokage let her go with us and I was a little concerned her head might not have been in the right place. But…if you both think she'll be alright, then that's good enough for me."

The blonds gave a knowing smirk and a nod to their leader as they arrived by the main gate. A few minutes later, Sakura appeared with Tenten in tow, the weapons mistress sure enough, armed to the teeth. 

"Has Sakura explained what happened," Shikamaru asked the final recruit.

"Yeah she did I…I still can't believe this is happening," Tenten said frowning.

"Believe it," Naruto said retying his hitai-ate. "Let's go drag that bastard back here," Naruto shouted preparing to dash off, before a hand on his collar yanked him to the ground.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Sakura said sternly.

"To…go drag…Sasuke back?"

"Shikamaru is in charge of the mission Naruto. We need to follow his orders," Ino chided

"Before we leave," Shikamaru began ignoring the three, "let me take a look at your ninja gear to see what we have to work with."

Each opened their pouches, except for Tenten who just pulled out a scroll.

"It'll be a lot easier for you to just read the list," Tenten said opening the scroll that extended to the ground and stopped at Shikamaru's feet.

"I'll just take your word on it," Shikamaru said blanching.

And here they were, everyone looking to him for leadership. Everyone's lives now in his hands. In a word…troublesome.

"Okay," Shikamaru said looking his team over, "I'm going to be splitting us up into two teams. Team A will be led by myself. Team B will be led by Sakura. We may encounter hostile forces or even an ambush. Team A will be the lead element with Team B acting as its shadow. If we are attacked, Team B will flank the enemy once Team A is engaged in combat," Shikamaru explained looking around to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru will be at the head of Team A," Shikamaru said pointing to the Inuzuka duo. "With both sets of eyes up front and your sense of smell, you'll be able to warn us of enemy ninja or possible traps."

"You can count on us," Kiba said flashing a feral grin, Akamaru barking an affirmative as well.

"I'll be next in line in order to coordinate with both Kiba and the rest of the squad. After me comes Naruto. You'll be the backbone of the formation using your shadow clones to respond to threats in any direction."

"Right," Naruto said clenching his fist.

"Ino, you'll be in the rear of the formation and will provide the team with support either with genjutsu or your mind body transfer."

"I can fight too Shikamaru," Ino said with an annoyed glare.

"I know," Shikamaru said firmly, "but Kiba and Naruto are our heavy hitters. It's our job to incapacitate the enemy and their job to take them out."

"But…"

"This isn't up for debate. I'm telling you as the one in charge of this mission that this is how we're going to do this," Shikamaru bluntly explained.

"I…ok," Ino said somewhat shocked by the tone he had taken with her.

"Sakura you'll be at the head of Team B," Shikamaru said turning to his fellow chunin. "Keep a decent distance away so you won't be detected. We can keep communication with these," Shikamaru said pulling out two small wireless radios. "Choji and Tenten will be able to handle almost any physical threat, while you will be able to counter any genjutsu."

Those who had never really worked with Shikamaru before couldn't help but be impressed with his abilities so far, having created two well balanced teams able to respond to any threat in such a short time. Ino and Choji could only smile with pride at what they knew their friend had always been capable of.

"Before we leave I just wanted to say something," Shikamaru said turning to face his team. "I know most of you know me as a pretty lazy guy, but I can't be that guy today," he said looking each person in the eye. "That's because all of your lives are now my responsibility, and it's a responsibility that I'm not going to take lightly."

"I wasn't really Sasuke's friend, but I respected the guy, I respected his ability. I don't know why he did what he did," Shikamaru added noting the slightly more downcast look from Sakura, "but that doesn't matter. He's a member of this village and we are going to get him back."

"Damn right we are," Naruto shouted.

"Alright then, Team A move out," Shikamaru said bounding after Kiba.

"Don't worry forehead, he won't get away," Ino called over her shoulder.

Sakura only gave a slight nod as she untied her hitai-ate and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"You okay," Tenten said resting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'll be fine for now," Sakura said as she tied her hitai-ate across her forehead. "But I can't same the same for that idiot when I get my hands on him," she said facing her teammates, a raging fire in her eyes, both Tenten and Choji shrinking back at the sight.

"_Shikamaru was right,"_ Choji thought nervously, _"there's nothing scarier than an angry woman."_

**This was one of those chapters that had me and my computer in a staring contest for the longest time. I knew where I wanted to go but had no idea how to get there. I also wanted to make this chapter a little lighter in tone rather than the grim and serious way I had originally wrote it. Anyway, next up is the retrieval fights re-imagined, until then read and review people.**


	18. Divide and Conquer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger**

**Chapter 18: Divide and Conquer**

The quiet peace of the forest was a rare pleasure for Kidomaru as he rested under the trees, ignoring Tayuya's vulgar complaints, Jirobo's reprimands of those complaints and Sakon's dismissal of the both of them. For now they were in no immediate danger with that jonin squad crippled and limping back home. It would be hours before they could send reinforcements and by that time they would be long gone.

Still, it was a bit of bad luck to run into a returning patrol as they had been forced to use their curse seals. Yes they made you more powerful, but they still took a lot out of you. He would have thought continuing at a slower but steady pace would be best as they were not far from the border, but Sakon had decided stopping and resting was a better idea.

Never mind that they would have to waste time and energy setting a perimeter and an early warning system. Never mind that they would be giving any pursuing force ample time to track them and possibly flank them. They were going on the assumed fact that no one in Konoha was aware that the Uchiha had defected. Kidomaru didn't like to "assume" anything. A slight pull on his fingers broke Kidomaru from his thoughts.

"_Sometimes it sucks to be right all the time," _he thought in irritation. "We've got company," he said rising to his feet.

"From where," Sakon asked walking over.

"About a hundred yards east from us, just at the first early detection barriers," Kidomaru motioned with his head. "They're moving slowly, probably trying to sneak up on us."

"How many," Sakon asked grabbing Tayuya's and Jirobo's attention.

"Hard to tell, at least three from what I could feel. They were spread out and each tug on my webs was distinct. But that doesn't mean there couldn't be more," Kidomaru explained.

"We'll let them spring their trap," Sakon said smirking, "and as soon as they do, we crush them."

**With Shikamaru's Team**

Kiba brushed a low hanging branch away, his eyes fixed on the group of four in the distance. Shikamaru came up next to him crouching as he peered out with his binoculars.

"What can you see," Kiba said straining his vision.

"I see four of them, two are sitting and two standing, probably keeping watch," Shikamaru answered.

"What about Sasuke," Naruto whispered huddling behind the two.

"No sign of him, just those four and…a…coffin," Shikamaru said starting.

"A what," Naruto and Kiba both hissed in shock.

"There's no sign of Sasuke, but they are circled around that coffin. It's got some kind of seal on it but whatever is in there they appear to be guarding," Shikamaru said gulping.

"Does that mean…that Sasuke is…dead" Ino asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't seem likely that they would go through all this trouble just to kill him. If Orochimaru wanted him dead there have been plenty of opportunities," Shikamaru reasoned trying to convince the others as well as himself. "He wanted him alive and I'm not so sure if that is better or worse than dead."

"That snake isn't getting his hands on him," Naruto growled with Kiba and Akamaru nodding in agreement.

"You all know the plan," Shikamaru said taking one more glance at the Sound ninja, "we need to move closer. Stay low and keep your eyes open for traps."

The group made their way through the brush, narrowly avoiding another tag trap and a few more tripwires. Whoever these Sound ninja were, they were thorough, Shikamaru gave them that. They were about twenty yards from their targets when Kiba and Naruto broke away to circle around. Ino and Shikamaru crouched behind some bushes as Ino began to make hand seals.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the one on the…the coffin? I could grab it and run while the diversion goes off," Ino questioned as she brought her hands up in front of her face in preparation for her mind transfer.

"No," Shikamaru whispered back, "you're too far from the village to make it back before you lose control. That one seems to be the leader," Shikamaru said nodding towards Sakon, "if we take him out for a few seconds the rest may not be able to organize themselves. Besides, everyone else knows who you're going to target, if we change now that would throw everything off."

"Fine," she huffed raising her hands, "here I go. **Mind Body Switch Jutsu**," she whispered, Shikamaru catching her as she fell forward.

Ino felt the body she was in lurch slightly as her mind took over. She immediately forced the body to stand still, a trick her father had taught her that would help until she had better control and didn't jar her target during the transfer.

"What's wrong with you," the one with four arms asked giving her a look.

"Nothing," she snorted looking away and brushing her arm from shoulder to wrist. It was the signal to Shikamaru and the others that the switch had been made and for the next part of the plan to begin. It was then that she noticed the kunai in her hand, two explosive tags dangling from the ring on the handle.

"_What was he doing with this out," _Ino thought as the four armed ninja came closer.

"They are getting really close," he whispered, "if we don't act soon they'll be right on top of us."

It took everything in Ino's being to hide her surprise. They knew they were here. Yes Shikamaru had planned in case they knew, but it still didn't comfort her to know that they had been planning an ambush for their ambush.

"Well," the four armed one asked aggravated.

"Let them get a little closer," Ino said sternly hoping that the rest of the team would hurry.

It was then that she felt it, the constant pounding on her psyche as the body's owner tried to force her out. She expected it to be strong but this seemed unnatural. She didn't have much time and she knew it. Her first instinct was to just activate the tags on the kunai and drop it at her feet, but they were too close to the coffin and she didn't want to risk the explosion killing Sasuke if he was in there. So she went with plan B.

"Over there," she called out throwing the kunai into the forest far from anyone as the other two Sound ninja jumped to their feet facing the explosion that followed.

Kidomaru looked at the direction Sakon had just thrown the kunai, knowing full well that nobody was over there.

"What the hell are you…" Kidomaru began as he turned to his leader receiving a punch to the face.

Kidomaru stumbled back with Tayuya and Jirobo looking on in confusion as Sakon seemed to stumble as well and fell to his knees.

"What the fuck are you two doing," Tayuya yelled.

"There," Sakon screamed grabbing at his head with one hand and pointing to a clump of bushes with the other. "They're there!"

"Okay I'd say they're distracted, go now," Shikamaru ordered into his radio.

Kidomaru felt a pull on his arm as the thread connected to one of the Leaf punks tore from his hand, the result of Kiba's attack.

"**Fang Over Fang**," Kiba roared as he and Akamaru tore through the area forcing Tayuya away from the coffin and regrouping with the others.

Sakon had just gotten back up when a kunai landed at his feet, a smoke bomb attached to the handle. The resulting smoke obscured his vision and he soon found that his body had become paralyzed.

"What the hell," Kidomaru cried out, "I can't move!"

"Way to go Shikamaru," Naruto and two clones called out as they approached the coffin wary of the aura that was pulsing from it.

"Do it Choji," Shikamaru said smirking.

"**Human Bullet Tank**," a voice boomed followed by an ominous rumbling.

Suddenly, a glint of metal caught Shikamaru's eye as he turned to see several shuriken's coming his way. His only option was to throw up his arms, several of the stars embedding into flesh, the pain and sudden movement causing him to lose control of his technique.

Kidomaru acted immediately, ensnaring the three Naruto's with his web and swinging them into the oncoming human boulder that was Choji. The clones popped out of existence in twin puffs of smoke as Naruto and Choji went crashing to the ground in a heap.

Jirobo began making hand seals until a explosive tag laced kunai landed in front of him forcing him to drop the technique and fall back.

"Where the hell are those coming from," Sakon growled.

"They're using a genjutsu to hide their position," Tayuya said raising her flute to her lips, "I can sense it."

"We don't have time for this," Sakon snorted. "You come with me," he said pointing to Tayuya and grabbing the coffin. "You two kill them and catch up," Sakon ordered before turning and leaping into the forest.

"Come back here," Naruto yelled as he gave chase, Kiba close behind.

"I don't think so," Kidomaru said spitting out a wall of web that caught the two charging Leaf genin.

"Get this stuff off me," Naruto shouted as he and Kiba struggled against their sticky bonds.

"Choji cut them loose," Shikamaru said as he formed a rat seal, his shadow shooting out and giving chase as Kidomaru and Jirobo dodged.

Choji swiped at the strands only to have his kunai get caught in the webbing watching as it dangled uselessly in the air.

"I can't cut the threads," Choji said panicked.

"Of course you can't," Kidomaru scoffed as he safely reached the end of Shikamaru's range, "I infuse the web with my chakra. It's stronger than steel, no mere blade could ever hope to cut it. But that's not my only trick," Kidomaru said as he began to chew on some of his webbing. Reaching into his mouth, he pulled out several thick strands that seemed to harden into shape. They were short curved blades that appeared covered in spikes.

"Ew," Ino said cringing, "what the hell is that? That's disgusting."

"This is my sticky gold webbing," Kidomaru said proudly, "with it I can make any weapon I can imagine. Two down, three to go," Kidomaru gloated as he threw the strange weapons straight at Kiba and Naruto.

"NO," Shikamaru and Choji both cried out as they vainly attempted to intercept the missiles.

Before they could reach their targets however, Tenten swooped down, catching the two projectiles in mid air, flipping and sent them screaming back at their creator and his partner. Kidomaru and Jirobo's eyes widen with shock as they dove out of the way, the sticky web embedding into the trees behind them.

Flicking open one of her scrolls, Tenten removed two serrated short blades, each a deep blue steel color and after a moment of concentration, sliced away the web freeing Kiba and Naruto.

"That's impossible," Kidomaru yelled in disbelief, "steel weapons can't slice through my webs."

"That would be true," Tenten said smirking, "if these were just regular blades. They're not. They…are chakra blades."

"Chakra blades," Jirobo questioned looking to Kidomaru whose face lit up with comprehension.

"Chakra blades are enhanced by coursing chakra into the weapon," Kidomaru explained, "the steel is special because it allows the user to add their elemental affinity into the weapon to add damage or boost its strength."

"I'm not that advanced but I can send my chakra into the steel causing it to counter the chakra in your webs. They cancel each other out rendering your webs as flimsy as string," Tenten said grinning.

"I think I'm going to like killing you," Kidomaru said smiling, "it's been awhile since I faced off against a clever opponent. You were the one using the genjutsu and attacking with the kunai, weren't you?"

"What if I was," Tenten said not wanting to give away Sakura's presence.

"We're wasting time," Shikamaru grumbled, "Naruto I need distraction so we can slip by them."

"A distraction huh," Naruto said scratching his head, "oh I know, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

Fifty of Naruto's clones suddenly popped into existence much to the shock of almost everyone there.

"_Wow," _Ino, Tenten and Choji all thought.

"_How the hell can he do this? How powerful is he," _Kiba thought in annoyance.

"**Henge**," Naruto's clones said as most of them took on the appearance of Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"_Not bad Naruto," _Shikamaru thought smiling.

"Alright, let's go," the small army yelled rushing at or around the two dumbfound Sound ninja.

"Shit," Kidomaru screamed as he lashed out in all directions as the clones swarmed both him and Jirobo.

Dismantling the clones wasn't hard, but there were so many of them that they had lost sight of the real ones. The other problem was that each time they eliminated a clone it would disappear in a puff of smoke further clouding their view. He had just plunged a spike into one of the clone's chest when he spotted a white dog from the corner of his eye and the retreating forms of the four ninja not trying to overwhelm them.

"There," Kidomaru said pointing as Jirobo smashed two of the clones together.

"Go I can handle these," Jirobo grunted.

Kidomaru leaped away as Jirobo began to form hand seals.

"**Sphere of Graves**," Jirobo shouted digging his hands in the ground and emerging with a enormous sphere of rock, dumping it on the clones destroying them in one blow.

As the dust settled he was surprised to see Choji standing there ready to fight.

"What happened? Everybody decided to leave the dead weight to his fate," Jirobo chuckled.

"They went after your friends," Choji said readying himself, "your opponent is me."

"Fine, a fat loser like you will make a good meal," Jirobo said patting his belly as a twitch began to form on Choji's brow.

Kidomaru leaped quickly from tree to tree, the backs of the other Leaf brats just visible in the distance.

"_This'll be too easy_," Kidomaru thought as he created several sticky gold javelins.

Lining up his shot, he was about to let his first spear fly when he felt something wrap around his wrist. Turning he saw a chain loop over his arm before he was pulled hard to the ground. Launching a web upwards, he managed to catch a branch, swinging himself from danger and attaching to a tree trunk. He followed the chain to its source to find the same girl from before holding a sickle and chain the latter wrapped around his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," Tenten challenged.

A sly smile crept across Kidomaru's face, his eyes widening with anticipation.

"In that case…let the games begin."

**I spent awhile trying to figure out who was going to face Kidomaru because of the lack of the gentle fist in the squad. I figured that the chakra blades made the most sense as a replacement. I really want the Tenten vs Kidomaru battle to be good because I envision it like a John Woo showdown with them just throwing everything they have at each other. The only problem is getting that onto paper. I know that the last two chapters haven't been as big as the ones I've done in the past, but I hope to have two of these a month instead of one big one. For those who are fans of On a whim, I am happy to report that I will be resuming that story and hope to have the next chapter out by this month. Until next time, read and review people.**


	19. Game On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger **

**Chapter 19: Game On **

She was small, that's what he first noticed. Short with a petite frame, but by the looks of her arms she had a wiry kind of strength. She would need that to throw as hard as she did. Kidomaru gripped the chain on his arm in two hands and tried to yank the weapon free from its owner. The weapon rattled, but held steadfast as Tenten refused to budge.

"You're pretty strong…for a girl," Kidomaru said grinning as he watched the girls eyes narrow.

"_Oh touchy," _Kidomaru thought chuckling to himself, _"I can definitely have some fun with this one."_

"Why don't you run back home to somewhere safe like a kitchen, I'm way above your level anyway."

"I'm here to fight," Tenten said giving the chain hard pull at Kidomaru's expense, "if you want to chat and do each other's hair then you'll have to find somebody else."

"I knew I had a good feeling about you," Kidomaru laughed, "let's play."

A strand of webbing burst out of Kidomaru's mouth, latching onto Tenten's arm and pulling her forward. Tenten dropped her sickle and chain in exchange for her chakra blade, slicing the line and launching a kunai towards the Sound ninja's head.

Kidomaru used the distraction to release his hand and to use his webs to swing up, avoiding the kunai and attaching himself to the tree. He immediately began to spit small webs in a fury onto his scrambling target below.

Tenten leaped onto the side of a tree, either dodging the sticky projectiles or cleaving through them with her chakra blade as she made her way to the high ground.

"_Dammit she's quick," _Kidomaru thought annoyed as he moved up the tree to avoid getting flanked, while forming some sticky gold in his mouth.

Tenten broke through the cover of leaves and leaped forward, launching a volley of shuriken as she pulled out a short sword and descended on her target. Kidomaru shot a few small web balls from his mouth, encasing the shuriken rendering them useless and bringing up two sticky gold daggers in a cross block, catching Tenten's sword. Kidomaru's lower arms took two shots at Tenten's stomach, forcing her back into a defensive stance and buying him some time to regain his footing.

"You're pretty fast, but that won't be enough to beat me."

"We'll see about that."

"Do you even know how to use that thing," Kidomaru said pointing a dagger at the blade in her hands.

"Why don't you come over here and find out."

"Well if you insist," Kidomaru said lunging forward, flipping his daggers into a reverse grip.

The strikes were heavy, but easy to parry as Tenten swatted away the blows and countered with an upward slice. Kidomaru was sent stumbling back as Tenten pressed the attack with a series of vicious cross swipes that were hastily blocked. The final blow caught Kidomaru off balance and falling to the ground, his webs the only thing granting him a soft landing.

The spider nin growled in annoyance once again as he stood, a smirking Tenten looking down on him. Kidomaru carefully watched the twirling sword in her hand as she stalked him from the heights. He began to prepare another batch of sticky gold when the blade suddenly stopped spinning and was thrown like a dart at his chest.

"_Dammit," _Kidomaru cursed to himself as he quickly sidestepped, the polished blade passing just inches from his face before embedding into the ground. Kidomaru watched the handle shudder slightly before turning back.

"That was a pretty stupid risk. What are you going to do without a swor…"

The answer to the unfinished question came in form of Tenten and a spear as she dropped and lunged forward. Kidomaru was once again placed on the defensive as he tried to dodge the spear thrusts aimed for his face and the wide swings that accompanied them.

"Enough," Kidomaru screamed, grabbing the spear as it went by his head and kicking its owner away. Snapping it against his knee in a rage, he quickly formed two sabre-like weapons from sticky gold and charged forward.

He was met by a pair of steel tonfa, the ringing of struck metal echoing through the woods. Together they danced across the forest floor, Kidomaru raining down heavy strikes and Tenten deflecting them away with ease. The attacks while powerful, were also slower and clumsy. Switching her grip, Tenten used the handle of one to wrest a blade out of his hand and send him staggering with a jab from the other.

Kidomaru countered with a web that Tenten blocked with her weapons, Kidomaru snatching them away and hurling them into the forest. Before they had even hit the ground, Tenten had removed two sais from her scroll and continued pressing the attack.

"How many damn weapons do you have," Kidomaru screamed in frustration.

"More than enough for you," Tenten grunted as she blocked another strike, using the tines of the sai to capture and wrench away Kidomaru's last sabre. Twisting, she spun and drove the sai deep into his shoulder, a last minute shift on Kidomaru's part keeping it from his heart.

"Shit," Kidomaru screamed, leaping away.

Grasping at the sai, he winced before taking a breath and pulling it out, biting back the shout of pain. He glared at it, at the blood pooled around the spike, his blood. He refocused his glare at the girl, watching as she pulled a katana from her scroll.

"You're better than I thought," Kidomaru said grasping his shoulder; "I'll give you that, but playtime is over. Time to take this to the next level."

Tenten watched as black markings began to spread over Kidomaru's body. She could literally feel the power now coming from the Sound ninja.

"_Those look like the marks Sasuke had in the Forest of Death," _Tenten thought as she prepared for whatever attack would be coming.

Kidomaru wiped some blood from his shoulder and ran through a quick series of hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu**," Kidomaru called out slamming his hand on the ground.

**Meanwhile with Choji**

"You're dead," Jirobo yelled lunging forward.

Choji tried to dodge, but was not fast enough as the Sound ninja's knee planted itself…into thin air? Jirobo stumbled forward, off balance from his miss as Choji began making hand seals.

"**Expansion Jutsu, Human Bullet Tank**," Choji called out as he began rumbling towards a recovering Jirobo.

The Sound ninja planted his foot, pivoting and facing the oncoming ball of Akimichi, activating level one of his curse seal as he prepared to catch and halt the human boulder. Jirobo braced himself when at the last moment, his target seemed to blink from view before he felt the impact of the jutsu and a flare of pain as his body was driven into the ground.

Jirobo snarled and heaved himself up launching Choji away, who righted himself and landed across the clearing ready for the next attack.

"How are you so fast," Jirobo growled rubbing at his sore shoulder.

"Maybe you're just too slow," Choji said smirking.

"I'll show you slow you piece of trash," the Sound ninja said charging.

"_Big and stupid," _Sakura thought to herself as she watched Jirobo lash out and miss only to be countered by one of Choji's oversized attacks.

The genjutsu Sakura was using was a simple one, merely altering the targets perception of where there opponent was at any given time. There was nothing wrong with simple, Kurenai had taught her that. More often than not, a ninja who had little skill in genjutsu would jump to the wrong conclusion based on what he or she was familiar with. The ninja world was full of techniques and it was easier to assume that someone was using a jutsu to enhance their speed rather than using a genjutsu to slightly alter your perception of reality by a foot or so.

Another crash and roar of indignation brought Sakura's focus back to the task at hand. He may have been dumb, but he wasn't going down anytime soon.

**Back with Tenten**

The spider in front of her hissed, sending a chill up her spine. She never had an aversion to spiders, but then again none of them had been this big before. The spider jumped and Tenten prepared to dodge, only to watch it spin a web in the canopy above and camp over her head. She was confused at first until she saw Kidomaru jump across and slice open a sac strapped to the creature's belly.

She looked on in disgust as small spiders began to crawl from the sac and descend. Quickly she began to slice away at them, spider halves falling to either side of her.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," Kidomaru called out, "there's more where they came from."

No sooner had he spoken when the sac burst, sending dozens of spiders raining down. Dropping the sword, Tenten whipped out a scroll unfurling it and zipping through hand seals. A cloud of smoke erupted into view and soon the air was full of kunai. The small blades began to pick off each would be attacker, pinning it to a tree, its line of web dangling uselessly with its body. The smoke cleared and Kidomaru could see that the girl was literally throwing each kunai as she conjured them from her scrolls.

"No more of that," Kidomaru snarled, spitting out a web and tearing the scroll away. "You're becoming a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea," Tenten said dropping two scrolls at her feet, making seals. "**Twin Rising Dragons**," Tenten called out crossing her arms.

The billowing smoke forms exploded into the air, Tenten leaping up to meet them with Kidomaru soon finding himself amidst a hail of steel. Axes, sword, kunai, blades large and small, weapons blunt or sharp all began to rain down. Kidomaru tried to shield himself and his summons with a wall of web, but the sheer weight of the weapons was too much as the branches the web was attached to gave way.

Kidomaru hid behind the thickest tree he could find, but Kyodaigumo his summons, was not so lucky. Spear, sword and sickle found their mark with the spider groaning and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, far too injured to continue the fight.

The carnage seeming to subside, Kidomaru stepped out and looked down at the battlefield littered with weapons and spider remains. In the center of it all was the girl, breathing deeply, but ultimately no worse for wear.

"You," Kidomaru snarled, "you're going to pay for that."

"What's the matter," Tenten said smugly, "having a little trouble with the lady."

"I'm through playing games," Kidomaru said removing his hitai-ate.

Tenten watched in horror as the cursed seal began its second level of transformation. Kidomaru's head and arms sprouted horns and spikes as his skin color became a sickly brown. Tenten also noted that his eyes were black, all three of them.

Tenten shook herself from the shock and pulled on the ninja wire she had attached to several weapons on the ground, each springing to life and converging on her target. Kidomaru easily dodged the attacks with a new speed and agility, three eyes settling in on the girl.

"_I'm too exposed," _Tenten thought eyeing her surroundings and reaching into her pouch.

A series of smoke bombs enveloped the ground covering Tenten's run to cover. Kidomaru paid it little attention as he created his war bow and arrow.

"I love it when then run," the Sound nin remarked to himself."

**With Choji**

It had become clear that they were in a stalemate. While Jirobo was having trouble hitting Choji, his own attacks were not having much of an effect. Time was running out. The squad was getting farther away and Sakura couldn't keep up a genjutsu forever. Making a decision, Choji reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of three pills, popping the spinach pill into his mouth.

"What was that," Jirobo asked warily.

"Something that will let me end this right now," Choji said feeling his chakra begin to spike.

"I don't care what you take to make you faster, I'm gonna catch you," Jirobo said as he rush forward.

"Catch this, **Partial Expansion Jutsu**," Choji called out as both his hands expanded and slammed together onto a charging Jirobo.

Choji released his hands to find a dazed Sound nin still on his feet and reared back for a final punch. The fist met his target, but stopped dead, two large orange arms holding it in place.

"I got you now," Jirobo gloated yanking Choji forward and planting a hard knee into his gut. This was followed by a heavy forearm that sent the Akimichi tumbling across the ground.

"So much for your tricks," Jirobo said as he slowly walked over to Choji who was struggling to stand. "I knew you were weak. Two hits and you're done. Probably won't even make a decent meal. Lucky for me a fat piece of trash like you carries snacks," he said bending down to pick a bag of chips.

"Figures," Jirobo said looking the open bag over, "only a few left. Should have known you wouldn't leave much, oh well."

The few chips disappeared down Jirobo's gullet, wiping his mouth and tossed the bag aside. He made to grab the Leaf punk by his shirt when a second bag caught his eye.

"What's this? You holding out on me," he said picking up and opening the second bag.

Choji managed to get to his knees, watching Jirobo stuff his face at first confused and then realization dawning.

"_I'm going to need chakra in order for this to work," _Choji thought, popping the curry pill into his mouth as Jirobo emptied the bag into his mouth.

"That was better but still not enough," Jirobo said reaching for Choji, "I guess you'll have to do."

Choji was quickly up, swatting Jirobo's arm away and gathering chakra to his hand. Too close to dodge, Jirobo took the chakra enhanced palm strike to the chest, sending him staggering back but otherwise okay.

"That was it," Jirobo said laughing, "that was pathetic. No wonder they left you're fat…"

The trash talk was cut short as Jirobo grabbed his chest, a searing burning pain erupting from within.

"What…what did you do to me?"

"Me? Nothing, it was probably something you ate."

Any response was cut short as Jirobo began to scream in pain, smoke beginning to billow from his mouth. Choji began to back away, which soon became a sprint for cover as Jirobo exploded. The forest green was soon sprayed blood red as pieces of Sound ninja began to rain down. Once he thought it was safe, Choji popped his head out, immediately regretting it as he took in the aftermath.

"That…is disgusting," Choji said wincing as Sakura jumped down from her hiding spot.

"What did you think was going to happen," Sakura asked walking over, "he ate an entire pouch of explosive notes."

"I couldn't believe he ate them. What did you do?"

"Sensory manipulation," Sakura explained, "it's like a regular illusion only it affects all the senses, not just sight. Kurenai sensei and I have been working on it for two months now. Right now I can only create illusions with things I'm familiar with like chips. Eventually I'll be able to use the targets own memories to show them whatever they want or whatever they're most afraid of. It's the first steps to learning the more advanced forms of the **Demonic Illusion**. It helps if the target wants to see what I show them."

"That's pretty cool. Do you think Ino…Ino could…" Choji began before collapsing to the ground.

"Are you okay," Sakura said rushing over.

"I…I should be fine. I had to use my family's special pills," Choji explained, "they have side effects."

"We need to get you back to the village," Sakura said helping Choji to his feet.

"No, you need to go and help everyone else," Choji said shaking his head.

"I'm one of the people in charge of mission. That means you are my responsibility," Sakura said sternly. "I'm not leaving a friend behind."

The word friend caught Choji by surprise. Sure he had known Sakura, but they had never really been friends before. Thinking back on it though, they had been there for one another. The Forest of Death, the invasion, all of them had been through it together. They had been brought together and they would fight together.

"Okay, let's head back," Choji said smiling, thinking of a conversation he had with his father many years ago.

**With Tenten**

Tenten made her way through the bushes, trying to sense any movement above or around her. She had seen the bow Kidomaru had made and elected to fight fire with fire with one of her own. What had been a frenzied battle had devolved into a game of cat and mouse, with her stalker hunting her and she basically guessing his location.

The forest had become quiet, the woods refusing to give any clue to her targets position. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, she scanned the area ahead from her cover. Nothing on the ground and nothing visible in the trees. Moving quickly, she made her way to a large tree, hoping to get to higher ground.

**With Kidomaru**

The movement was brief, but he saw it. The third eye saw everything and he knew she had just moved to the large tree in the distance. Notching an arrow, he took aim at the base and let fly. The bolt flew straight and true, smashing through the tree and impacting the ground on the other side. It was too far to see from where he was, so he notched another arrow and moved closer.

**With Tenten**

She was about halfway up when the tree she was on shook violently. Looking down, she saw the arrow burst through and hit the ground causing a huge crater.

"_If I get hit with one of those I'm dead,"_ Tenten grimly surmised.

Judging by the trajectory, she at least had an idea of where he was. Quickly she pulled out a few of her mirror rigged kunai and placed them around her, ninja wire swiveling the mirrors trying to find a target. At first she saw nothing until he landed not a hundred yards from her position. He seemed to be approaching slowly, either he knew he missed or he wasn't sure. Notching an arrow, she lined up her target.

**With Kidomaru**

Moving closer, he could see the crater the arrow had made, but failed to see a body. If she did survive then he was too exposed and made a move to cover. The motion caused him to notice the glint of light from the corner of his eye, which he immediately spun on. It looked like a mirror stuck to a tree.

"What is…oh dammit," Kidomaru cursed as he jumped back, taking an arrow in his hand. "Shit," Kidomaru cursed pulling the arrow free, "I'm going to skin this bitch alive!"

Hanging from the branch, he took soon found his target among the upper branches of a large oak and let fly with his own arrow.

**With Tenten**

She knew she had been spotted and scrambled down the tree knowing full well that she was a sitting duck now that she had been found. The arrow tore through the branches, shattering the perch she had been occupying and sending her crashing to the ground.

A spike of pain tore through her leg as a large piece of wood cut into her calf. Backing up against the tree, she tore the shard of wood out, untied her hitai-ate and tied it around her leg to stop the blood flow. Forcing herself up, she found she could barely stand let alone move. Glancing up at her mirrors, she saw Kidomaru standing back up on the branch and making a new arrow. Looking around, she saw her bow was thankfully intact; her arrows were not in such good condition.

"Looks I have one or two shots," Tenten sighed, "who am I kidding, I have one shot. That's all I'm going to get."

Notching the arrow, she took a breath, before rounding the tree and taking aim.

**With Kidomaru**

The last shot had been off due to the pain from his hand. He did not plan on making that mistake again. Chewy some sticky gold, he made a new arrow and attached a thread at the end to guide it. His third eye caught some movement as the girl wheeled around the tree, arrow notched and ready. Quickly he raised his own bow and let fly.

Time slowed for an instance. Both shooters locked eyes as their arrows sped away. For Tenten, she knew his arrow was going to hit her. At this distance she wasn't fast enough to dodge, even if her leg wasn't tore up. At the very least she was going to take him out, he would never hurt her comrades ever again. She did her duty as any good kunoichi should. She would be okay with that. She would be at peace.

"**Dynamic entry!**"

That peace was shattered as a familiar voice cut in and a green blur kicked the arrow off course sending it smashing harmlessly into the forest floor. No such intervention arrived for Kidomaru, whose third eye could only watch the approaching missile before it embedded itself squarely in his forehead.

"Game over," Tenten whispered before collapsing to the ground. A frantic Lee at her side.

"My dear Tenten," Lee shouted, "you have been injured."

"You should see the other guy," Tenten groaned.

"Worry not beloved teammate, I shall get you back to Konoha for treatment in ten minutes. If I do not then I will do one thousand…"

"Lee!"

"Yes Tenten?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Lee said gently picking her up.

**This chapter has two dedications for it. The first is to a reviewer who is known to me only as "Guest", who left me a very long and appreciated review that reminded me of how neglectful I've been to this story. Something I hope to correct with the new year. For those who were looking forward to this one, you have that person to thank.**

**The second is forwarded with *spoilers* for its dedication to Neji who went out like a boss in the recent chapters of Naruto. Hopefully some kind of ninja magic can be used to bring him back and give hope to all Tenten/Neji shippers. Until next time read and review people.**


	20. Troublesome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Hinata Hyuga was gravely injured by her cousin Neji but would make a full recovery and ultimately rebuild a close relationship with him. But what if the jonin had failed to stop Neji's final blow against Hinata? What if Hinata had died that day? Would the death of the shy and unnoticed Hinata be a footnote in history or would it be the catalyst for life changing events to come?

**Naruto Elseworlds: Kyubi Avenger **

**Chapter 20: Troublesome**

"_When did my life become such a drag," _Shikamaru thought in annoyance as a bead of sweat dripped into his eye.

Currently the shadow wielder was in the losing side of a tug of war with the red headed Sound nin, his shadow desperately trying to keep her from gutting him with a kunai. His eye flickered over to the slumped form of his teammate, her blond hair hanging over her face and preventing to see if she was conscious or even alive.

"_If I lose here that isn't going to matter," _he thought gritting his teeth and digging deeper for his last ounces of strength.

"Fight all you want shithead," Tayuya grunted, "you won't outlast me. You're finished and after I'm done with you, you're little skank of a girlfriend is next."

"I won't let you hurt her," Shikamaru growled.

"I wasn't asking permission," Tayuya sneered.

"_What a drag."_

_**Flashback**_

Sakon and Tayuya crashed through the forest, very aware that they still had four pursuers hot on their heels.

"Where are those two idiots," Sakon snarled as he tightened his grip on the coffin.

"Fatty is probably still eating and you know Kidomaru likes to play," Tayuya snorted.

"I hope they're having fun, because if we fail to get this kid back to Lord Orochimaru he'll skin them alive…or worse," Sakon said with a shudder.

"Those leaf punks are still behind us."

"Dammit, we don't have time for this," Sakon said looking over his shoulder, "you keep them occupied and I'll go on ahead."

"Me," Tayuya screamed in indignation, "there are four of those assholes after us. I'm supposed to take them all on?"

"Kidomaru and Jirobo should catch up soon. I didn't think you were so weak that a bunch of genin would leave you cowering like a scared little girl," Sakon jeered.

"Screw you birdbrain," Tayuya yelled as she came to a stop on a branch.

"Kill them quickly and catch up," Sakon shouted behind him as he leaped away.

"Prick," Tayuya muttered to herself as she pulled out her flute.

**With the Retrieval Squad**

"We should be closing in on them soon," Kiba called out behind him, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Everyone stay sharp," Shikamaru said glancing back, "be ready for anything."

"Right," Ino said with a nod.

"You got it Shikamaru," Naruto seconded.

The four navigated their way through a grove of trees, when they heard the soft sound of a flute, flutter through the leaves.

"Do you guys hear…music," Naruto asked looking around.

"Something's wrong," Ino said pulling out a kunai.

"I don't like this," Kiba said picking up his pace, "we need to move."

"Kiba wait," Shikamaru called out.

Before the Inuzuka could even turn, both he and Akamaru were skewered on the thorny spikes of a massive ogre creature. Ino and Naruto began to cry out, but were silenced as a massive club sent the duo crashing into a tree. Shikamaru turned from his two blond friends just in time for the first monster to stick him through with an arm spike, disemboweling him in one smooth motion. The attack had been quick, brutal and above all…exactly what Shikamaru had counted on.

Each victim burst into a cloud of smoke, leaving the Sound nin's eyes darting every which way looking for the counter attack.

"Damn shadow clones," Tayuya growled as she began a new set of notes to pull her doki back.

A quick flash of movement caught her eye, as Naruto and Kiba both broke away from the scene to continue their pursuit.

"Oh no you don't," Tayuya snapped playing a simple melody that sent two of her doki to intercept. She watched with satisfaction as the lead club wielding summons appeared right on top of the escaping ninja, only to watch in confusion as it jerked to a halt and stuttered. The spasm only lasted for a second until it reared back with its weapon and sent it crashing into the ribs of its fellow doki.

"What the hell," Tayuya screamed as she watched one summons smashed into the forest floor as the other now turned its gaze to her. "Shit," she yelled as realization dawned, her hand coming up to form a half ram seal. Her arm was only half up when her body suddenly went stiff.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu **a success," she heard a voice call out.

Frantically, Tayuya began to unleash the power of her cursed seal, quickly to level one. Shikamaru became alarmed at the sudden shift in control as familiar looking black markings began to spread over the girls body.

"Hurry Ino," Shikamaru called out trying to maintain his hold, "she'll be free any second."

The doki seemed to respond in kind, quickening its pace, its club raised for a final strike. Her transformation complete, Tayuya powered free of the shadow and leaped away as the club reduced the branch she had been occupying to splinters. Still in midair, she formed a half ram seal and released her summons, landing against a nearby tree allowing herself a moment to reevaluate the situation.

"_He at least has one other person with him," Tayuya reasoned, "probably that ditzy blond. She must have been the one who took control of my doki. I'll need to deal with her before summoning them again."_

Deciding on a hasty retreat, Tayuya fell back into the cover of the forest, just as Ino rendezvous' with Shikamaru.

"Think she ran away," Ino asked scanning the woods for movement.

"No," Shikamaru said assuming his thinking position, "she has to know that she's outnumbered, she's probably laying a trap."

"Great," Ino sighed, "do you have any ideas mister chunin?"

"I'm working on it," Shikamaru huffed, "It would help if I knew more about her abilities. She can summon those creatures, but I doubt she'll try that again seeing as they were turned against her so quickly. She seems to be only using that flute. She might have a technique similar to the girl I fought in the chunin exams, using the sound to disorient and paralyze you. "

"If she uses genjutsu there's a good chance I can counter it," Ino added, "I learned a lot from Kurenai sensei, plus I have a few new tricks up my sleeve."

"There's also the matter of those strange markings. We've seen them before," Shikamaru said opening his eyes.

"Just like on Sasuke in the forest," Ino said resisting the chill that ran up her spine at the memory. "Either way, we can't give her too much time to plan."

"Just don't get too far ahead," Shikamaru said sternly, "we work as a team, just like always. You'll run the distraction and I'll grab her with my shadow."

"Don't worry so much Shikamaru," Ino said grinning, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Troublesome."

The two made their way cautiously through the trees, wary of any traps or other surprises that awaited them as they stalked their prey. Shikamaru was tense, he hated dealing with unknown variables, those were the kind that got you killed. He halted, signaling Ino to stop as well when the very faint melody of a flute was heard wafting through the air.

Ino suddenly got an uneasy feeling, like a dizzy spell as well as a bright flash of color in her vision. On instinct she clasped her hands together in a seal and dispelled the effects of the genjutsu before it formed. Her lessons with Kurenai had taught her that you had a few precious seconds when the genjutsu was easiest to break. Knowing the signs of such a technique often meant the difference between life and death.

Looking to Shikamaru, she saw he had not been as fortunate as his body was kneeling with his arms spread apart like a lifeless puppet. She moved to revive him with a burst of chakra, when she caught the sudden movement from her peripheral. Ino spun, barely missing the punch that flew past her face, unable to also the dodge the quick back spinning elbow that caught her in the ribs.

Ino stumbled slightly before planting her feet and falling into her stance, pushing aside the next straight punch, breaking inside Tayuya's guard with an elbow aim right at her throat. It was only the Sound ninjas enhanced reflexes and speed that saved her from a crushed windpipe, as she latched onto Ino's collar and shoved her away.

"You're a pretty sloppy fighter for a ninja," Ino said smirking, "is taijutsu not really your strong point?"

"I'm more than enough for a prissy little bitch who cares more about her hair and clothing than being a ninja."

"Who says you can't be a ninja and look good," Ino yelled before grinning, "oh yeah, ugly ninjas."

"I'm gonna break your shitty little face," Tayuya screamed lunging forward.

Tayuya lashed out with a series of haymakers that Ino, after countless spars with Sakura, was able to dodge quite easily much to the annoyance of her opponent.

"Stand still dammit," Tayuya snarled as yet another blow was casually avoided.

"If I do that I'm going to get hit," Ino chided, "you aren't very smart are you?"

"Lousy bitch," Tayuya roared pressing her attack. Ino could only smirk as she continued to duck and weave between the blows.

Anger is the enemy of taijutsu Guy had explained to her. It made you unfocused and prone to mistakes. An errant blow or frenzied attack left you vulnerable and exhausted. It was important to maintain your composure at all times in a battle, not only to keep your own focus, but to bait your opponent into losing theirs.

"_Wait for the mistake," _Ino told herself as she watched Tayuya swing wide sending her off balance, _"and then strike!"_

Ino sent a hard punch across the red heads jaw, staggering her in place. It was quickly followed with a swift kick to the gut that bent the Sound ninja forward placing her head in the perfect spot for the spinning back kick to the head.

Tayuya stumbled away in a dazed shock, refusing to believe that this prissy weakling was getting the better of her. All the while with that damned smirk looking at her.

"I'm going to wipe that shit eating grin off your face permanently," Tayuya hissed.

"I'm not sure if you can," Ino continued to gloat. "I'll tell you what," Ino said spreading her arms wide, "I'll give you one free shot."

"You get a few lucky hits and you're a badass all of a sudden? Arrogance like that is what gets pieces of trash like you killed."

"It's not arrogance," Ino chirped, "it's just that I know something you don't."

"And what's that," Tayuya spat before her body went rigid.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu** a success," Shikamaru called out behind her. Tayuya's eyes went wide as she struggled, chastising herself for being careless.

"Checkmate," Shikamaru said quietly as he made a new series of hand seals, "**Shadow Strangle Jutsu**."

Ino watched curiously as Shikamaru's shadow morphed into a hand that slowly began to crawl towards Tayuya's neck. She had heard of this technique, but had never seen it for herself. It seemed…brutal…and it gave her no small discomfort in watching her longtime friend performing it now. A small pulse of energy caught Ino's attention as the black markings on Tayuya's body began to shift again.

Shikamaru pushed more chakra into the technique as he began to feel his captor resisting, something that at this distance should not have been happening. Suddenly he felt his shadow forced back and watched as the Sound ninja's hair began to grow and change from red to a vibrant pink. Her skin also began to darken and it looked as if something was growing out of her head. Shikamaru looked to Ino, who was currently staring at the girl with wide eyed muted horror.

"What the hell are you," Ino shouted pulling out a kunai.

"I…I alone am exalted," Tayuya said smirking as the shadow around her receded. Spinning quickly, Tayuya kicked Shikamaru away the swiftness of the move catching him off guard.

"Dammit," Ino growled rushing forward.

Her speed and strength now far beyond what they once were allowed Tayuya to snatch Ino's wrist from the air causing her to drop the kunai which embedded in the tree branch they were on with a thud. Ino struggled to break free earning a quick twist, breaking a bone in her wrist. Ino might have cried out had it not been for the hand closed around her throat as the demonic girl lifted her off her feet.

"What's wrong slut," Tayuya sneered, "nothing smart to say?"

Ino's reply was short and to the point as she spit in the Sound ninjas face, much to Tayuya's surprise. Surprise soon gave way to rage as the grip around Ino's throat tightened.

"You…you little bitch," Tayuya snarled as she hurled Ino against the tree, shattering the wood as well as a few ribs. Ino slumped into a heap, her hair obscuring her eyes as Tayuya bent down and collected the kunai at her feet.

"I'm gonna carve my name into that precious face of yours," Tayuya hissed stalking forward.

"No," Shikamaru scream quickly making seals to bind the girl once again.

Tayuya managed to turn, Shikamaru just catching her before she had a chance to disembowel him where he stood. Shikamaru was trying to think of a plan, any plan that might work, but deep down he knew he was out of ideas. He winced as Tayuya push forward, her hand with the kunai slowly inching forward.

_**Flashback End**_

"Fight all you want shithead," Tayuya grunted, "you won't outlast me. You're finished and after I'm done with you, you're little skank of a girlfriend is next."

"I won't let you hurt her," Shikamaru growled.

"I wasn't asking permission," Tayuya sneered.

Tayuya took another small step forward, causing Shikamaru to waiver slightly. He figured that he had at best thirty seconds before he was done, after that she killed him and then killed Ino. He racked his brain for some plan to stop her from killing them both and found nothing. With one final push, Tayuya broke through the shadow and time was up.

**With Naruto and Kiba**

They had felt it first, a strange sinister aura, dark and malevolent. As they grew closer they could smell it, feel it every instinct in their bodies telling them, screaming at them to get away. To escape whatever terrible blackness had just been unleashed.

And then they heard it. A strange laughter that cut through the forest like a knife. Laughter formed without humor or joy, the kind born from nothing short of insanity. Kiba let out a primal growl, his hackles or whatever equivalent he had raised and his teeth bared.

They came to a clearing to find the strange grey haired ninja on the ground and sliding away from the burning remains of the coffin. In the center, the form of what appeared to be Sasuke the fiery remains of his confines around him, laughing hysterically as the dark aura swirled around him.

"Sasuke," Naruto shouted receiving only crazed laughter as his reply.

Slowly, the marks on Sasuke's body receded as the boy looked himself over as if seeing himself for the first time.

"Sasuke dammit answer me," Naruto shouted again and once again being ignored.

Naruto took a hesitant step forward before Sasuke twitch and in a flash leaped away leaving his teammate in shock. Naruto recovered and set after him, still screaming his name in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

Sakon, caught off guard at what had happened, regained his wits and immediately went to cut the blond off.

"**Tunneling Fang**," Kiba called out as his attack stopped the Sound ninja dead in his tracks.

"You just made a big mistake," Sakon said eyeing his new opponent as he whipped out a kunai.

"Actually I believe it is you who have made the mistake," a calm voice said from above them causing both Kiba and Sakon to look up. "Why is that? Because the person you're threatening is my teammate."

"I thought you were on a mission with your dad," Kiba said smirking.

"We returned this morning," Shino said removing his hands from his pockets, "I see that it was a good thing we did."

"We could have taken him," Kiba snorted.

"Of course," came the reply, accompanied by the sound of thousands of beetles.

**Meanwhile**

Shikamaru desperately tried to dodge kunai aimed for his heart when he saw Tayuya suddenly jerk in an awkward twitch before freezing. She looked at him, before smirking and tossing him the kunai. Her body jerked again leaving her stumbling slightly just before the blade was lodged in her throat , her eyes meeting his once more this time filled with confusion, realization and then terror. She tried to speak, with only blood and gurgles coming from her mouth before she pitched and fell off the branch to land in a bloody heap on the forest floor.

Shikamaru stood there in stunned silence until he saw Ino, kneeling forward with her hands still locked in an all too familiar pose. Rushing to her side, he caught her as she swayed, brushing her bang out of her eyes as she slowly regained control of her body, a very tired, but smug look on her face.

"I…I told you…I could fight," she wheezed, her lungs fighting against the broken ribs that surrounded them.

"Next time don't wait so long to save me," Shikamaru said shakily.

"Next time…don't let…some bitch kick your ass."

"Troublesome."

**Well, we are nearing the home stretch for the end of the Sasuke retrieval mission. Next up Team 8 vs the twins. I can't wait to see what advertisements get shoehorned into the story. Until next time read and review people.**


End file.
